Heart To Heart
by FWvidChick
Summary: Someone stirs in the shadows and plans to turn the world of Clark and Lois upside down, pushing the boundaries of their bond, forcing them to decide how far they are willing to go to save one another. This is drama and comedy too. Set two years after s10.
1. Irresistible

A/N: Started this story on a forum (K-site) and there I have this poem (written by Lilaneyah) called Heart to Heart. Link to Poem and Banner on my profile now.

The poem made me think of Clois and what my main goal is with this story so its why its called Heart to Heart.

This story isn't just Drama and Romance but has angst and comedy too. If your looking for relationship angst, the sort the involved triangles & relationship issues, this story is not for you. The angst in this is story is the kind that comes for a couple fighting against the odds.

ღ** Prologue **ღ

The foul smell was what brought her to consciousness, a conscious state that was dark and cold. In trying to bring her arm up to her head, Lois found herself restricted, arms and legs unable to move. She was trapped in something. A box maybe? And for a second she started to panic...then lectures of the General flooded through her mind_...'Panic plays no part in the training of a soldier, it will only get you killed.'_

Taking a deep breath and wincing at the stale air, Lois moved her arms as much as she could, feeling the cold metal in front of her. From the lack of pressure on her back, none against her front and the lack of space both above and below her head and feet, she knew one thing to be true; wherever she was.. she was standing upright, and in a very tight space. What she assumed was the door to her prison was only maybe a finger tip away from her face, from what she could tell.

Prison? How in the world did she get here? She couldn't recall anything beyond the last time she seen Clark, after that it was all hazy. Something tickled at the back of her mind; she had an interview.. with..

_"Damn!", _she cursed out loud, and again she winced...although this time at the pain that rushed through her head.

For the last few years Lois Lane had tried to be a very good girl, to keep her reporting catastrophe's down to a minimum, and not worry Clark. Other then a few close calls and some minor scrapes, she had actually avoided being kidnapped or imprisoned. Which was a miracle to say the least. But now, she was somewhere she wasn't suppose to be and she didn't even know why. She tried to reach for her cell and then cursed again when she realized she was in one of her pencil skirts for work. No cell phone, no Clark .. Okay, maybe it was time for a little panicking.

_"Look, I don't know if anyone is out there.. but you better let me out if you know whats good for you!" _She grimaced with each word, but didn't bother to hide her anger_, "Someone is going to come looking for me.."_

The voice that responded wasn't creepy; it was plain, boring, and she couldn't even tell if it was male or female. But the words...

The words sent a shiver down her spine.

_"I am counting on it Mrs. Lane-Kent. I wouldn't have it any other way"_

ღ~** Chapter One: Irresistible ~**ღ

~ A day and a half before Prologue present ~

After parking in the garage complex, Clark was sure he was being watched as he left the car. Which in a sense was why he couldn't just super speed home but had to take the car back and forth in the first place. But this was a different kind of feeling of being watched, not the casual observer kind but the sensation of eye's staring at the back of your head sort of feeling.

Before stepping into the elevator he did a sweep with his x-ray vision, but not a sign of anyone around. It was probably just the fact he hadn't really wanted to move out of the farmhouse that had him currently paranoid. Knowing Lois was right about living in metropolis and giving up the farm chores didn't make it any easier, in fact he felt annoyed that he couldn't keep going as he had before. But reporting and being superman were two full time jobs that had only gotten harder to juggle over the past year.

Since he recently had handed over the farm management details into the hands of his mother Martha to sort out, a weight had been lifted, one he hadn't realized he carried. But he missed the farm and it didn't matter that he could still zip on over anytime he wanted, it was strange to live somewhere else. But Lois was his home and he knew he would adjust.

Stepping out of the elevator he loosened his tie and nodded to Mrs. Kramer one of their neighbors. The friendly older woman grinned up at him and then cooed to her little dog, _"Say Hi to Mr. Kent, Vernie.."_

Clark gave her a smile back but didn't slow down, eager to get to Lois. For the last two weeks they had so many scheduling conflicts that they had barely seen each other. He was determine to get some time with his wife before either of them had another pressing matter intervene.

In the apartment, some boxes were still stacked against the wall and he could smell Chinese take out. Signs that she hadn't really been home all that much lately.

_"Lois.."_ he called out, placing his glasses on dining table along with his work bag, hearing her voice coming from the bedroom.

_"Look. You tell him that if he doesn't give me the interview I've a wonderful little article my editor is more then happy to run with that will expose his not so legal.." _she stopped, cut off by the person who was almost yelling down the phone back at her. Looking up at him, she smiled her eyes lighting up.

She was so beautiful, a real force of nature. Intimidating, out spoken, ladder climbing reporter who was all his and melted his insides with the way she looked at him. Her support was the main reason he was able to maintain this dual life, without her he would be lost and these last few days he felt hungry for her presence. He knew he was staring but didn't try to hide it. With her hair pulled back into a pony tail while still in her underwear and bra, blouse unbuttoned , he suddenly felt starved for her in another way.

Lois held a finger up as she moved around the bed towards him. "_ Go ahead and threaten all you want." _She put her hand over the mouth piece and grinned at Clark, her eyes flashing with devilish amusement. "_Is all mouth and no fire this one, Mattheson should get a tougher assistant.. far to easy to bully, I think I made him cry."_

Clark smiled and shook his head then grabbed Lois around the middle pulling her to him. Watching the expressions she pulled at the man who was practically crying down the phone at her.

Lois rolled her eyes at the mans pathetic-ness ,_"Just tell him its interview or exposure.. really his choice! " _she hung up the phone with an exasperated snort.

_"I was wondering if I was going to get to see you today..or if I was going to have to settle for a rendezvous with Superman?"_ She smiled up at him, tilting her head.

Clark's gaze flickered between her lips and her eyes, _"Hmm.. Superman will have to wait..I want to see my wife and I have plans for her.." _he leaned down grazing his lips across hers teasingly. He felt her tremble before her mouth grabbed his, obviously having missed him like he had her.

Lois was sure, very sure, that she would never get tired of Clark Kent's magical mouth. It was why her phone ringing caused her to growl before she broke the kiss and answered it.

_"What? Yes, This is Lois Lane."_ She felt Clark chuckle as he began kissing down her neck, his fingers running teasingly up her back and along other places._ "MMmmhmm.." _She was struggling to not moan at what his fingers and lips were doing.

_"I see.. and I.."_ she put her hand over the phone and hissed in mock annoyance_, "Clark..really!.." _she squirmed a little unable to hide the enjoyment of his touch on her face, "_I can't focus!"_

_"Good.."_ he whispered huskily back, letting down her hair and unhooking her bra.

Lois rolled her eye's and then gasped when she suddenly found them laying on the bed, Clark looked down at her with his beautiful bedroom eyes, a smile teasing the corner of his lips. He made it so hard to resist him and boy how she had missed that.

_" Its nothing..line interference .."_ she managed to snap into the phone, _"Is it a deal or not? Really.. When? ..Ok..I'll.. be ..there." _She struggled to reply in between kisses, then let the phone slide from her hand as she melted into him.

After a few moments she gasped for breath and pushed Clark back, "_Smallville.. I have to go.. I've got to book my flight"_

Sitting up, Clark took off his shirt then helped her the rest of the way out of hers_ "No.. " _He shook his head in feigned graveness, "_I have an appointment booked with Lois Lane first.. "_

Lois leaned up on her elbows, _" You think you're so irresistible don't you?"_

_"Yep..you've told me so.."_ His blue-green eye's eating her right up.

_"Great and its gone straight to your head.."_ She gave a pointed look, her eyes flickering from his face to his groin then back. He now wore a smirk _"Exactly! " _she exclaimed slapping his chest and squirming, not really wanting him to stop. _"Clark..I really..." _he kissed her again hungrily and Lois found she couldn't resist it another moment, nor did she want too. _"Never mind .." _she murmured breathlessly.

Two weeks and barely a moment together was far too long.

~ღ~

Lois packed the last of what she needed into her small travel case, "_Clark, its just for two days.. then when I get back I'll write up the article and I am yours and with the recent natural disasters having finally calmed down you're back to the same o' as superman."_

Clark for a moment seriously thought of kidnapping his own wife but knew that wouldn't go down well. Lois Lane-Kent was also Lois Lane the reporter and his cover in many respects depended on her doing this job, besides she'd never let him hear the end of it. _"I could come with.." _He suggested softly.

Sitting the bag down on the floor Lois gave him a light smile,_ "Oh Smallville.. You have your own assignments to finish!" _she wrapped her arms around him, _"That doesn't mean you can't come visit me at my hotel room. I'll get awfully lonely if you don't."_

He chuckled,_ "Can't have that.. but when you get back,its me, you, and some private island"_

Lois grinned, "_Deal.."_ leaning her head against his chest.

Clark brushed his fingers slowly through her hair,_ "I'll finish the unpacking while you're gone."_

Pulling back, Lois sighed then gathered her hair back into the pony tail, looking at the dresser's mirror. Her eyes flickered to his reflection as she talked, _"Thanks, just couldn't get to it this week."_

Clark wasn't blind he could see the emotion flitter across her face, _"Lois.. what is it?"_

She turned to look at him directly, _"Just missed you and if i didn't have this deadline I'd stay. Screw Mattheson but Perry's been breathing down my neck to reel something in one way or the other with him."_

Clark reached out and gently touched her face before grabbing her bag. _"I know. At least let me drive you to the airport then I'll head into the daily planet to finish a few of my own."_

Lois could see what he was thinking,_ "So we're both free for our island getaway?"_

_"Exactly..though Superman may have to make an appearance." _His tone told her that he was feeling a little burned out, but was trying to not let it be issue. He loved saving people and being Superman but between the recent change of moving and the fact they had hardly seen each other as of late. He was stressing.

Crime and natural disasters seem to come in huge waves and right now they both felt like they were gasping for air. Even before the move or the two week unwanted hiatus from each other it had been crazy. Four times in one week she had to remind him to put his glasses on. One day a month ago she could remember he was so addle brained between a busy news day and super hero stuff, that he come in with his shirt improperly buttoned, revealing bits of his superman suit.

Lois had just been grateful she was able to steer him away from everyone and into the phone booth on time. Superman might seem super capable and unfazed but Clark Kent was not.

Taking his hand Lois squeezed _"Alright time to be my chauffeur. Oh by the way" _she continued as the left they apartment _"You owe me"_

_"What for?"_

She put her hand on his chest _"You know what for?" _and bit her lip before grinning at his eye's going wide.

Clark grabbed her arm and pulled her close whispering _"That was in no way a fair bet.. but I'll pay up Miss Lane. depend on it"_

_"Oh Smallville.. You tease .."_

~ღ A day later ღ~

Up above the Earth there was no noise, no screeching of cars or babbling of a billion people to rush over him. The only sound from the world below was that familiar beat, rhythmically telling him she was okay. He could hear it all the time, it went beyond the sense of sound and into something deeper, it was a part of him.

Down there among the masses he could hear it, but it was part of the background, like the flutter of wings or the ticking of a clock; a soothing reminder. Up in the black with the sun shining on his back, he could feel her heart beat and it became not just the only sound, but a sensation that pulsed over him. Distance from her held no meaning.

Bathing in the sunlight, his eye's closed, his body relaxed as he drifted, Clark listened to the other half of his soul. He was suddenly very startled when Lois' heart skipped a beat... He turned angling his body towards the Earth, eyes narrowing as he felt the change in her rhythm.

Something was wrong, not only could he hear it in her heart rhythm but feel it deep in his bones. Leaving the peace, he came back down to Earth, ignoring the sliver of anxiety that had crept into his own heart.

~ ღ/ღ ~


	2. Gone

~ღ~ **Chapter Two: Gone** ~ღ~

~ 45-30 Minutes before prologue present ~

* * *

The beauty of upper New York state held nothing for Lois lane. She barely noticed it as she took the cab from the hotel to the airport her second night away from Metropolis. Clark had visited the previous night, arriving with a couple of beers, ice cream and chalupa's; he knew how to get straight to her heart.

She smiled at the memory of the time taken, how sensual her smallville could be and oh.. ice cream, cold delightful ice cream. Sometimes the man took the magic between them to the next level and just when she thought it couldn't get better. The hotel room had only made it all the more fun, easier for the roles they played. She giggled, only Lois Lane could get Clark Kent to behave that way. When the taxi driver gave her a strange look through the rear view mirror Lois blushed, she didn't mean for her thoughts to be so transparent.

The simple time of being together had ended at some point during the night. She had become aware of his absence, the lack of his warm body against hers, and found it hard to sleep after that.

The day had past by far too slowly and the remaining little interviews bored her. Which worked to her advantage, it made it all the more easier for her to turn inner frustrations outward and give difficult people hell. In the end she'd gotten two wonderful quotes that would add fire to her finished article.

Once at the airport, Lois grabbed her bag wishing it was Clark flying her back. But there were far too many reasons that would just cause a problem. Not to mention she knew after seeing the news during lunch, that he been spending his day dealing with some severe flooding in the lower states, a repercussion of the recent hurricanes.

Whatever private island they choose.. it was going to be so private and remote that the rest of the world didn't exist..at least for one day. Didn't Oliver owe them one? She was sure of it. She was going to have to hit him up on this.

Preoccupied in these thoughts, Lois didn't notice the dark hooded figure that came up behind her, though it probably wouldn't have mattered, no one else would ever recall seeing them.

A hand reached out, a shriveled deformed hand and gently touched the back of her neck and as it drew back an energy rolled out of Lois and into the hand. Then the figure turned and left unnoticed.

Shuddering violently, Lois rubbed the back of her now hurting neck as she waited at the check in line, alternating between feeling pity for the airport employees and loathing them. Once she had her turn, the pain that had started in her neck had now spread to her head and chest. She spun around looking for the nearest restroom, feeling suddenly very ill. What had come over her? Bad restaurant food..? Just her luck dinner had been contaminated.

Once she got to the restroom she found she couldn't focus her eye's all that well and realized that she had left her carry on case somewhere on the way to the bathroom. Heading over to the mirror, she could see the sweat pouring down though she felt quite cold. Activating the sensor in the sink, she splashed her face but was unable to make it to the paper towel. Half away there her knees gave out and the world spun. Her last thought before she hit the floor was how Lois Lane doesn't faint, at least not like this.

~20 minutes before prologue present~

As Superman, Clark pinpointed on Lois' location and went straight into the airport. He was in there so fast that no one realized until the man in red and blue was standing amoung them. A crowd suddenly parted in reaction, the place fell silent except for the hushed murmur that rose and fell amoung the observers. Clark ignored it all.. he knew she had been here but now he couldn't hear her. He could still feel the pulse of her heart but just couldn't hear it at all. It was a strange separation of something that he hadn't consciously known was multifaceted, and it disturbed him. Where was she? The growing anxiety started to become a very real physical ache in his chest.

Looking around, alternating between x-ray vision and hearing for any sign of Lois, it was then he noticed her little blue travel suit case. It laid haphazardly on its side by a garbage bin, near the restroom and dining area of the airport. Clark made his way to it as several of the airport staff approached him. "_Superman.. we're honoured you are here.."_ the balding official began, _"however, it is concerning.. is there something wrong?"_

Clark barely registered what the man said as he picked up Lois' case, when the words did sink in a moment later, he held out the tag attached to it._ "I need to find her.. Lois Lane. I believe she is in trouble." _He was trying not to sound like a desperate spouse.

It wasn't surprising that her name got a reaction, she was openly connected to Superman. Having finally nailed the one on one interview with her red and blue superhero and the only reporter to have been favored in such away.

"_Oh..Ms We can use the intercom system to call for her and there is the security footage." _he indicated the camera that was currently pointed in their general area.

At Superman's barely perceptible nod the staff were sent off to go about helping to find Ms Lane. After a moment, the official who introduced himself as Mr. Edwards, managed to divert the hero to the security office and out of the public eye. While Edwards had every intention of giving Superman his full support, he couldn't have the big man standing there, in his hard to miss primary colours, distracting the entire airport.

Clark was doing his best to remain calm and cool. To the rest of the world it would appear he was just waiting, collected and patient, while the footage near the area where her bag was discovered was scanned. Clark though was doing his damnedest to hear her heart beat again, the feeling he had from it was so faint that all he knew was that she was still alive, that was it. He never in his wildest nightmares would have ever thought the precious gift would give out on him, especially when he needed it the most, when she needed it.

_"AH!" _the security guard exclaimed. Forcing Clark's attention back, _"She is right there sir.. uh Superman."_ He pointed to the third screen.

It took everything he had to not react to the sight of Lois stumbling towards the rest room, dropping her case on the way. Her legs looked like they were going to give out at any moment, he could tell even with the crappy quality of the footage that she was sickly ill. His felt ill himself seeing her like that, watching her barely make it through the door.

One of the guards spoke up, _"We checked that rest room .. there is no one in it."_ Clark glanced over at him causing the guard in question to step back at the look in the heroes eyes.

_"Can you find footage of her leaving?" _he said little sharply in no mood for pleasantries and even if he had been the security guard would have helped just the same. It was obvious to him and everyone else that Superman was concerned. There was a satisfaction to be had as well in helping the super hero. Like fifteen minutes of fame it was a dream a lot of people shared even if it was subconscious.

The guard zoomed through the footage but there was no sign that she had ever left the restroom in the twenty-five minutes since she entered it. All eye's turned to Clark.

_"I will look myself.."_ He stated as fact and before any of them could react he was gone.

The restroom held no clues, not a sign that she had been there. Her purse had either been picked up by someone or was taken with her. But if that was the case then there should be footage of her leaving with someone but instead nothing. This struck alarm bells in him, if she didn't leave by the conventional method then that meant someone super powered took her.

Clark wanted to bellow and scream, throw a fit, trash the restroom, instead he settled for clenching and unclenching his hands and jaw. After a few moments he was able to clear his raging thoughts and scan the room again, this time using his microscope vision as well as x-ray. Trying to find a single clue.

It paid off when he noticed that part way between the sinks and the towel dispenser there was a strange texture to the three of the large floor tiles. He ran his hand over them, not the typical scorch marks left by a teleport. No, this had no discoloration but the surface was pitted, hot, and bits of it came off on to his hand like muddy sand.

A guard came in both exuding excitement at being around Superman and apprehension at interrupting him._ "Sir, we were wondering if there was anything you needed?" _the man found he couldn't get himself to offer Superman a cup of coffee. It seemed ridicules, what did you offer a superhero?

When Superman looked up at him from examining the tile floors the stern look on the hero's face made him want to turn and run. But he held his ground and waited, "_I'm Marshall, Sir.. and really anything I can do to help.."_

Clark sighed, he knew he was being testy and that it wouldn't help Lois. _"I'm gonna need to take one of these with me." _he pointed at the tiles which were degrading as they spoke.

Marshall walked over and knelt by the tile, never in his life had he ever seen such a sight. Tile did not, no matter the pummel it took, become like sandy pudding. Even as he watched another part of the tile went from being fairly normal to turning into mush. Not just mush he could feel the heat coming off of it. _"Um Yea.. I'll see about getting you some sort of canister for that.." _He stood, _"Do you think it would be safe to put it in plastic"_

Clark looked down at it himself ,_"Don't know. Something designed for a corrosive would probably be best."_

Marshall nodded then left. Once alone, Clark leaned his arms on the sink and looked in the mirror. _Did Lois look in this same mirror? Did she understand what was going on? Did she see her abductor? Was she okay?_ The thoughts ran like fire through his head and let himself groan out loud at the pain of it.

~ღ Present ღ~

Lois felt sick. The throb in her head had only gotten worse and it felt like her insides were boiling. It didn't help that she was feeling a tad claustrophobic and she didn't think she was getting enough fresh air.

Ranting more at the voice had brought no results. Instead she just ended up staring in the dark and feeling out of breath. It was getting harder not to panic, the calm and collected Lois lane was fast becoming a mad woman. Several times she thought she heard the familiar whooshing sound of her husband coming to her rescue. Then after calling out to him there was nothing. _Disappointment could be a real b**ch!_

Oh Clark! She knew by now he would know something was wrong. _"I'm sorry."_ she whispered. Remembering the anguish he had felt the last time she had been abducted, not that it had been a bucket of roses for her either, but for him...

Clark didn't have to say it, he showed it every time he looked at her, the way he felt. His need for her. While her career was important Lois had come to realize a long time ago that her purpose was to be there for him first and foremost, and right now there was a bit of a stitch in that plan. She despised hiccups, stitches, and anything else that made her plans difficult.

_"Ow!" _she called out sharply as the box she was in abruptly went from upright to its side. Her face and side pulsated painfully and flashing lights peppered her vision from the impact. Once the pain cleared enough for her to think she yelled, _"What the hell are you doing? isn't enough that you've locked me up like a trophy!"_

Nothing.

_"Oh I see.." _she had to lower her voice, yelling only made her hurt more, Lois was also pretty sure she was bleeding from her mouth as well several other places. _"Still the silent treatment. You do realize that most kidnappers generally talk to me, even if it is just to gloat."_

Again nothing.

That was it! It didn't matter the pain she was in or how ill she felt or the fact she couldn't hardly move. She was not going to stay in some smelly metal box for another minute.

With all her might she pushed against what she was hoping was the door of the box. Her elbows scraped against the abrasive metal, her hands and left arm screamed in protest, but she kept it up, giving it all she had. After a moment she had to stop, the action took the breath out of her and made her feel faint. She wasn't sure it was exactly helping either.

_"Let me out!" _she demanded. "_I swear if you don't let me out right now.."_

The answer she received was just mean but she didn't have a chance to say so before consciousness left. The box rolled all the way over several times, this time forcing her head to slam against the metal door before whipping back and forth in its strict confines. If Lois had of been able to think about it she would have decided the last thing she needed was another head injury, not that she had a choice, usually never did.

She would have been mad as well that the response she had been asking for came when she was unable to hear it, "_Lois Lane.. you'll be home soon. You shouldn't worry.. but he will."_

The box was flipped again on to its back and the door opened. The deformed hand reached in and caressed down the bruised and battered face. _"Aww.. I like you. Too bad you won't like me. "_

Then it scraped down her front, tearing clothes and flesh alike before withdrawing rapidly. _"Mmmmm.. I can taste him in your blood. So sweet.." _The hand came back placing her cell phone upon her chest, hitting 911 before it's final retraction.

The Emergency operator felt a shiver at the voice pouring into her headset and the sound made the operator feel an overwhelming urge to cry, though later she wasn't sure why. Each word the voice sent her way was spoken slowly, deliberately and with a slight hint of glee.

_"There is a woman here..badly injured. So badly. You must come and save her. She bleeds."_

Then it was gone. The line was open but the operator could get no further response.

Fifteen minutes later Lois Lane's unconscious, bruised, and bloody body was loaded into an ambulance.

~ღ~

Clark had gone to Watch Tower with his evidence then back out to search but had not been able to find her. Dejected, he had given in and went back to headquarters, hoping to gather his thoughts while he waited for some new clue to help him.

He knew before he received the call that Lois had been found, he felt the pulsing of her heart wash over him in a tidal wave. Feeling lightheaded he was barely able to answer the phone. All Clark could feel was the rhythm, a strained beat that told him the woman he loved was far from okay.

_"Where is she?" _he spoke hoarsely into the phone, he could see Tess looking at him with worry. "_I'll be there soon."_ the cell hit the floor.

Tess picked it up, _"Clark.. is she okay?"_ her voice deep with concern.

_"She's alive..but "_ he couldn't breath. Funny he couldn't really ever recall feeling so ill before, _" in bad condition.. they said I should come soon.."_

Tess' eyes widen, "_Oh..Clark."_ she turned back to the screen and keyboard both to give him some space and make a call, _"I'll notify Oliver."_

All he could think before he left was.._ I wasn't there to save her_!

~ღ/ღ~

* * *

**A/N:** I have a scene that goes with this chapter but itsn't a part of it, its a one shot. Until I can figure out how to incorporate it you can find it below.

~ღ~ The Princess and El ~ღ~

He smiled..oh that gorgeous smile. Holding a small container of ice cream, two beers and a plastic bag that held something that smelled very nice and caused her stomach to growl.

Lois put a hand on her hip and leaned against the door frame, _"Oh, is this an attempt to pay your debt?" _She hadn't opened the door up wide enough to let him in her room yet.

He tilted his head, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes blantly looked her over. _"No.. " _he shook his head, "_I've something else in mind for that.. "_

_"Uh-huh."_ she was struggling not to grin at him.

_"Lois.. the ice cream is going to melt." _What was she up too?

_"So" _She glanced to make sure no one else was in the hall way,_ "You have super breath."_

_"I thought you wanted me to visit?" _He pulled a pouty look.

The grin broke through, and then was quickly replaced by narrowed eyes and a thin mouth. She spoke a little louder then she had been. _"Sorry sir."_ She said with an exaggerated flourish, _"I don't know you.. "_ and she shut the door hard.

A moment later there was a knock, she opened it. Clark stood with a bemused expression_, "LOis.."_

_"Who's Lois?"_ pulling a completely confused if not irritated look at him.

_"Loi.."_ he stopped and stared at her, and when she just stared back added, _" Sorry.. I seem to be Lost.."_ He rolled his eye's, "Ma'am".

_"Oh, I am so sorry.." _She waited for him to supply a name.

_"Mr. El.."_

Lois rolled her eye's this time but went with it,_ "I'm sorry, Mr. El. I'm Leia Organa.." _She ignored Clark's eyebrow raise, _".. who or what you are looking for? Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"I was stood up and now I .. _" he paused for a moment, a slight sigh escaping him. He couldn't believe she was making him do this, _"... believe I lost my hotel key. And if I stand here much longer, this ice cream will melt and the chalupa's will be cold."_

Clark suddenly felt like a character from cheap romance novel, although not completely sure how those went either; he had never actually picked one up.

_"Well, Mr. El .. we can't have that.. Please come in. You can put your ice cream in my bucket." _indicating the bucket of ice she had on the dresser. Lois groaned inwardly at how that sounded, but outwardly gave him a flirty look.

_"Since you were stood up, Mr El.. " _she turned, giving him the once over and flipped her hair back, "_and I am offering you a place to stay, could you share your food? I am awfully starved"._

_"Of Course.. " _he tried to think of more to say for this little game, but found himself suddenly blank. Lois grabbed the chalupa bag and let the game drop.

_"Oh forget it, Smallville.."_ she laughed. " _You really ought to relax, just go with it. Its not a competition.. Like i said before, you can't over think it or you'll ruined the fun." _

She sat and took a large bit of her Chalupa and gave him a pointed look indicating he should get the melting ice cream into the ice bucket.

After the ice Cream was nestle amoung its frozen companions, Clark blew on them gently refreezing the ice cream. _"All better.."_ He turned back and grabbed one of the chalupa's for himself and put a beer in front of her. They ate in companionable silence for several moments, exchanging smiles.

Once Lois felt sated she broke the silence, "_So.. what did you do today?"_

_"The usual.. Oh wait.. I stopped a bank robbery in Nashville." _He replied in between bites_, "Hadn't had one of those in a while"._

It had been days since they had eaten together, and there was something about the Clark Kent tongue that she found fascinating. Lois leaned back opening the second beer can, watching him. "_Hmm.. Last big one was what in Maryland, wasn't it?"_

He nodded, finishing up his food, grabbing their wrappers, and throwing them away. When he looked back at her, he stopped mid motion at the expression on her face, "_What..?"_

Lois swallowed down more of her beer, and then stood up, going over to him, and forcing him to back up till he ended up sitting on the bed. She then crawled into his lap. _"You.. all you!"_

Their lips met with mutual passion and hunger. As she pushed him back, sitting in his lap she tugged his shirt off. "_We can't have this.." _she tossed it so landed on the lamp.

Clark's body was to be fully admired at all possible times, at least that's how she felt.

He returned the favor but more slowly, Lois loved how he took his time, the way he touched her skin as he undid each button. By the time he was done, she was thrumming from anticipation; patience wasn't her strong suit.

Clark flipped them fast and gentle so he was now the one on top. He was rewarded with one of her pleasantly surprised expressions. She looked up into his eye's and said challengingly_, "Well, Mr. El... I think you're taking advantage of my hospitality. "_

He raised a brow, _"Oh really.. I think you took advantage of me.." _surprising himself with how easy that came out. "_Do you prey on lonely men often.."_

He kissed her chin, _"..Princess Leia?" _He found himself enjoying this game now.

Lois giggled and said with mock seriousness, _"Mr. El! Look who is on top.. I think you're the predator.. " _She rubbed her hands slowly down his chest and hooked them into his pants, undoing his belt.

_"I am going to have to do something about this.. teach you a lesson, Mr. El. .." _she waggled her brows, _"Leia always strikes back"._

At the look he gave her, Lois knew she was in trouble. She had seen that look in his eyes before and it always meant Clark was going to make her pay in some delightful way.

_"Hmm.. don't be so sure Leia ..I have power you have never dreamt of ." _he replied with mock seriousness, and then held up the ice cream container, that was suddenly in his hands... He had cheated again..not that she minded.

_"You.." _she said with defiance, "_Will never make me talk, Mr. El.."_

_"I am not interested in making you talk.. I have other things in mind!" _He had her pinned between his legs, he pulled the lid off the ice cream dipping his finger in.

Lois shook her head now, having an idea of what he was going to do,_ "Whatever you have in mind.. It wont work on me.." _She couldn't hide her nervous grin.

_"I bet.." _he placed some of the ice cream on her lips then kissed them. _"Princess, that when I am through with you..you'll do whatever I want." _He loved the challenging look she gave back to him, it was like a dare.

Clark traced a cold finger down her jaw line, amused at how she bit her lip trying not to make a sound.

_"Hmm a challenge is it.." _he redipped his finger into the ice cream and let a small drop fall right between her breasts. He kissed her there with frosty lips.

She giggled and squirmed beneath him, "_Its cold!"_

_"It's suppose to be..that's part of the fun."_

He dipped his finger into the ice cream again and placed a drop on the end of her nose, then kissed it off...before running his cold hand up her side, and slowly to her breast, delighting in the way her skin reacted. She arched her back up, pushing her body against his and moaned.

_"Ooh Clark.." _He was driving her mad and she loved every bit of it.

She partially opened her mouth and closed her eyes due to pleasure of his touch. He smiled, scooping up more ice cream with his finger and put it into her mouth. Her eye's widen not expecting it, she moaned again. "_mmMmm Clark.."_

He shook his head , his eyes sparkled, _"That's not my name. Remember , Princess?" _he purred, putting the ice cream aside as he kissed her neck, letting his hands travel down her inner thighs.

She wrapped herself around him, _"Mr. El.. how could I ever forget.."_

~ღ/ღ~


	3. Lost Without

~ღ~Chapter 3 - Lost without ~ღ~

_"..that's correct, I just arrived." _Clark looked around impatiently.

_"I see.. and you live in Metropolis, Kansas. "_ The detective looked over his notes, then looked Clark over.

_"Yes, Lois was here to work on a story.. then she was coming home." _Clark was getting the distinct impression Detective Hernandez didn't like him. _"Please, I really want to see my wife!"_

_"Okay Mr. Kent. But you're to stay in Plattsburgh until our investigation is over. "_

Clark nodded he understood and pushed his glasses up via his index finger; it was annoying how they kept sliding down his nose. He had been on his way to Lois' room after speaking to her doctor when the detective had pulled him aside to ask him some questions.

At first it had been fairly simple, but after a while Clark felt like he was being interrogated. Hernandez repeatedly asked Clark the same questions, especially about his whereabouts, which made him uncomfortable. Clark couldn't focus on whether or not he was liked by the guy, he just wanted to see Lois and then do his own investigating.

Despite knowing the extent of her injuries, the sight of her caused tears to well up. And swallowing, Clark attempted to hold it back and sat taking her hand in his. Her face was swollen, bruised with scrapes and little cuts, one arm wrapped up, she had bandages down part of her chest and stomach where she had been shredded. She had needed a lot of stitches. The doctor's words about possible infection , her having suffered a severe concussion, and needing to wake soon resounded in his head.

_"Come on, Lois.. come on, baby.." _he patted her hand and finally cried silent tears.

The hours ticked on. Clark watched her, paced the room, memorized each of her injuries, searing them into his mind. He was going to make who ever did this pay. After a while he was forced to leave to fulfill superman duties, hurrying back not, wanting her to wake up and find he wasn't there. After his second time out, he felt emotionally exhausted and pushed the chair as close to her hospital bed as he could. He held her hand and closed his eyes...he needed to rest, just a little.

_She giggled and squirmed beneath him "Its cold!"_

_"It's suppose to be..that's part of the fun."_

_He dipped his finger into the ice cream again and placed a drop on the end of her nose, then kissed it off...before running his cold hand up her side, and slowly to her breast, delighting in the way her skin reacted. She arched her back up, pushing her body against his and moaned._

_"Ooh Clark.."_

_She partially opened her mouth and closed her eyes due to pleasure of his touch. He smiled, scooping up more ice cream with his finger and put it into her mouth. Her eye's widen not expecting it, she moaned again. "mmMmm Clark.."_

_He shook his head , his eyes sparkled, "That's not my name. Remember , Princess?" he purred putting the ice cream aside as he kissed her neck, letting his hands travel down her inner thighs._

From a buzzing sound, Clark jerked awake, fumbling, almost knocking his glasses off. Out of all the things to dream about why him and Lois at the hotel? He felt guilty for having the memory at a time like this, but was grateful that his jacket had been laying over his lap when he realized a nurse was checking on Lois. The vivid dream had been so real, he swore he could still taste the ice cream, feel the sensations from the experience. He hadn't dreamed something that real since the second meteor shower.

The nurse gave him a kind smile at the barrage of emotions that had crossed his face, and suggested he go get something to eat, the cafeteria had opened. Glancing at the clock, and then back to Lois, he felt a keen disappointment; she had yet to awaken. The doctors had been hoping by morning she would have, but still no sign. _Why Lois.. I need you!_

He thanked the friendly nurse for the suggestion, though he really didn't want to leave Lois side, not yet. He didn't want her to wake with no one there. He needed her to wake up now, to show some sign she was going to come out of this.

Her small hand held tightly in his, Clark spoke softly to her,_ "Come on Lois.. please wake. You can do this, you're a fighter. Nothing holds you back. Besides, if you don't, you do realize who will steal your bylines don't you..? _" He traced a circle on the palm of her hand, then a heart. He loved how small they were, how her hands fit into his, how they touched his face with such love.

He continued talking, hoping somehow his words would make her mad enough to wake up_. "Cat has been snooping. Remember when you said you were sure she broke into your desk? You keep sleeping, with me here, and there is no one to stop her."_ He didn't have it in him to say anything truly mean to get her mad, but the animosity between her and Cat was volatile.

Clark had stayed out of the frequent verbal sparring matches, but on more then one occasion had prevented Lois from pummeling the snarky blonde, or Cat from pulling Lois' hair. Though he had a sneaky suspicion that the women had had one or two physical altercations when he hadn't been around and neither was willing to cop to it. The black eye Cat supported several months back didn't seem like a consequence of tripping down a few steps like she claimed, and Lois had looked a bit smug that day.

Clark chuckled quietly at the memory.

He felt Lois' hand move slightly in his. Excited he looked up at her face; her facial expression had changed, she looked like she was concentrating, her eyes twitched rapidly though still closed. Was she waking? It had to be a good sign..

Clark gently put her hand down and ran out of the room for the Doctor.

~ღ~

Oliver glanced down at the bouquet he carried feeling that it was very inadequate. Flowers weren't going to make Lois better, but he knew what she would say, it was the thought that counted. Still he felt like ditching them, but didn't want come empty handed either, it was a no win feeling.

Stepping out of the elevator and on to the floor where Lois was, he could see the Doctor and Clark talking at the nurses station. It surprised Oliver to see Clark look so worn out. A major five o'clock shadow, with hair untamed worse then what it could get after a long day as Superman. It was even more of a shock when Clark turned towards him when he finished with the Doctor, there were actual bags under the mans eye's.

_"Oliver I'm glad your here.. I need to make some rounds but if she wakes up I don't want her to be alone._" There was an unsteadiness to Clark's movement as they walked into Lois' room.

He couldn't help himself, Oliver gasped at the sight of her. _"How.. what.." _he found himself at a loss for words which wasn't common.

Clark took the flowers from his friend and placed them down next to several others. _"I don't have all the details yet, but whoever took her.. they did that. She needs to wake soon Oliver.. the doctor's say she should be..but.." _He looked down then removed his glasses for a moment to rub his face.

Oliver gently picked up one of Lois' hand, they had all had their fare share of injuries and abuse from the lives they'd chosen but he had never seen her like this. And it made it even worse to see how it was affecting Clark. Sometimes it was easy to forget the man part of Superman. "_I'm sorry.."_ was all he could think to say.

_"I know. " _Clark said low back before he pulled Oliver aside away from Lois, so even in her sleep she wouldn't hear them. _"Someone did this to give me a message Oliver. "_

_"Its a pretty personal message Clark, safe to say they don't have the warm fuzzies for you, and from that look on your face and what they did to her they won't be getting any in return."_

Both men glanced at Lois then back to each other. A mirrored expression in their eye's, neither was going to let this stand.

_"Tess is doing what she can from her end, getting the police report from where they found her. I need to check it out as Superman, I need to figure out who would do this and why!"_

Oliver nodded, "_I'm right here big guy.. "_ he frowned at the notion that just entered his mind "_You don't think they'd try anything again..here? do you?"_

"_I can't be sure of anything till I have more facts. _" It didn't escape Oliver's attention the way Clark rubbed his hands on the side of his pants and stared at Lois again. _Since when did Clark Kent get sweaty?_

Oliver put a hand on Clark's shoulders recapturing his attention, _"Clark.. go freshen up, cause honestly you stink a little, then go do what you need to and if you can, rest because she needs you strong . I'll stay as long as needed, I'll keep her safe."_

Clark nodded, "_Does Chloe know?"_

_"Not yet.. I tried reaching her, but she has been deep for about a week now.. Hopefully by the time she resurfaces Lois will be fine." _At the look on his friends face Oliver added,_ " Lois will be fine Clark.. when has she ever let anything stop her?"_

Despite the sadness, Clark managed a smile, and then was gone before Oliver had a chance to blink.

Turning to Lois, Oliver held up his hands, "_Well it looks like its just you and me now little lady..and how often do I get to do all the talking and you can only listen. "_

He smirked, _"Of course if you want to say something you only have to wake up,and we both know you have an opinion about everything."_

He sat and leaned back in the chair, trying not to really see the shape she was in and pretend that it truly was a just social call, _"I know.. We'll discuss sports.. won't be as much fun without the beer pong match and darts but hey we'll make it work!"_

~ღ~

The Junkyard where Lois had been found, was about thirty miles from the airport, a good remote spot to take someone at night if you didn't want to be discovered. As Superman, Clark had no trouble with the police letting him have a look. He was grateful he didn't have to deal with Hernandez again, the Clark Kent cover worked, but he always felt nervous when dealing with people so directly as both Clark and Superman.

Lois had been held in a metal storage box, one that was barely long enough for her. Looking it over he could see the same pitting that the tile in the airport restroom had. Only the box wasn't falling apart. Why did the tile? Was it part of the teleporting away process or something else?

The evidence of the abuse Lois had been put through was there, blood in the box, and signs it had been banged about. But there were also signs that who ever had taken her had hung around the junk yard for a while. He spotted a pile of gunk, similar to what had happened to the tile, not that far from where the storage box had been found.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand what there was to gain in all this. What message was he suppose to get? Was there even a reason for it? The idea that this was just senseless violence angered him more then a planned attack.

The thought then occurred to him, was the change in how he could hear and feel her heartbeat somehow related? There was so many questions he needed answers too.

After one last sweep of the junkyard, Clark decided he needed to check with Jor-El, perhaps he would have an idea of what this all was about or who it might be behind it.

Taking to the air, the world abruptly felt like it had flipped on him. The ground came speeding up and he barely course corrected, scaring motorists below half to death. Giving an apologetic wave, he veered away more slowly, unsure of where he had been going in the first place. Okay, maybe it was time to go home , take that shower Oliver had suggested. To get the answers he needed, he was going to have to regroup, organize his thoughts. He didn't feel like himself at all, it had to be that all the stress with Lois taking a toll.

That's what he told himself anyway..

~ღ~

Tess frowned at the police report that flashed on to the screen. She had been monitoring the investigation, so when Clark was ready she could give him an update. It was the usual stuff, a report on Lois' condition, where she was found, ect . But now it had taken an unexpected turn.

She paged Clark but received no immediate response, not unusual. He'd call as soon as he could. Tess tried Oliver second, knowing he had gone to see Clark and Lois. He'd be there; she knew both men well enough to know if Clark was out, Oliver would be at Lois' side.

_"Hey Mercy.. anything new?"_ He was trying to sound chipper but she wasn't fooled.

_" By new you mean bad then Yes.. Oliver we have a problem!"_

_"Alright..?"_

_"I made a huge mistake.. I should have thought about it before he left, Oliver , Clark is under suspicion. "_

_"Suspicion for what?"_

_"For kidnapping Lois.. He went straight to New York..while he was suppose to be here, no record of him on a flight, no proof of how he got there. I can insert false data but it won't change much.. They've already been looking into it"_

_"So... they think he had been in New York all along to kidnap Lois?"_ There was a pause as he digested this, "_It should blow over Tess.. isn't there evidence of him at the Daily Planet? The day before?"_

_"No .. He had a busy day as superman, he emailed an article in early that morning but that still leaves plenty of time for him to have taken a flight somehow under a different identity. "_

_"They can't really believe a reporter .."_ he trailed off.

Tess knew what he was thinking, Clark was a reporter who investigated crime with Lois, they would have contacts, people to help him. If the police were determined to see Clark as a viable suspect they would fill in the blanks no matter how incorrect. And worst of it was, Clark would have little defense, no alibi because Clark Kent was Superman's alibi.

She sighed, and sent to his cell the latest file, _"I should have thought about this.. Its my job to catch these things."_

_" Tess you couldn't have known,.. Clark does the fly off sort of thing all the time and none of us were exactly expecting this.."_

_"Doesn't change a thing.. I need to contact Clark, if you see him or hear from him before I do.."_

_"I know Mercy.. Oh great.. just what was needed to make this moment richer"_ she knew before he said what it was about, " _The cops are here.. I have to go."_

~ღ~

Oliver watched from the doorway of Lois' room as the cops talked with the Doctor, keeping his cell out of view, not wanting to get caught using it when it was a big hospital no no. He tried calling Clark and texting him, but the guy was not responding, but then Oliver was pretty sure as Superman he didn't carry his cell in his underpants.

Great, just great, the brilliant detectives were now sniffing up the wrong tree and Clark was gonna end up paying for it. He went and sat back down, glancing at Lois then his cell. Come on Clark call back.

~ღ At the Kent apartment ღ~

Clark stumbled across the room and into the shower. He turned the water on cranking up the temperature despite the fact he was already sweating buckets. Blinking, he tried to focus his eye's. He couldn't remember the tub being so long before. Actually it wasn't just the tub, the whole bathroom seemed dis-proportioned. He grinned to himself, feeling what a human would describe as tipsy.

Laughing, unsure of what was so funny, he found he was unable to stand and sank down into the tub, watching the pattern on the tiles move as if it had suddenly come alive.

There was a ringing sound.. oh his clothes, he still had his clothes on which he found very funny, laughing more he pulled his cellphone out and tried to answer it. "_Hey Tess!"_ he mumbled into the phone once he remembered how to work it.

_"Clark there is something you need to know!"_

"Tell me about it.." he giggled back, "_ I came here..or well was going to go do ..something..can't remember now.."_

_"Clark what are you on about?"_ she sounded annoyed, which he also found funny. But the phone was really starting to get too heavy to hold.

_"Look Tess..I have to go..there is this beating,..and the phone is heavy.. I think the bathroom is moving._" There was a pounding, he could feel it all in his bones, his chest, even his eye's. He felt smothered in it. He couldn't hold the phone any more, his hand slid down into his lap as the rest of the world started to fade.

The last thing he heard before the blackness grabbed him was Tess' worried voice, _"Clark.. whats going on.. Clark!"_

~ღ/ღ~


	4. Lost Within

~ღ~ **Chapter Four: Lost Within** ~ღ~

~ღ Seven Years prior to shortly before story present time ღ~

It was a tease at freedom, but it wasn't true freedom. The environment had changed, yet the pain and anguish had not. And neither had being hunted. How this change had happened it did not know and even if it was overlooked now, sooner or later someone would come for 'it'.

It..

Once upon a time it had been something more then an 'it'. But that identity had been lost.. long before it even endured the hell of a prison where torment was second nature, time held no meaning and memories faded. It was what it was now, a thing trapped between two realities, the physical and the metaphysical.

If it could have remembered, it would of despaired at the knowledge that it's condition was of its own doing, and all that was lost in causing it. But it could not. The truth in this moment was the limited perception it had, the recent experiences it had bore, that Kryptonians had captured it, caused it pain.

The smell of Kryptonian blood was hard to ignore, even on the other side of the world it could still smell him. Right now though it was too weak. Too weak to hunt, to fight, to secure its own safety and kill him. So it hid.

During the years it learned who to consume to avoid attention. Leaving behind in its wake stories of ghosts and monsters, ones that most passed off as superstition and authorities contributed to poor care. Homeless found dead were hardly to be unexpected. People who died from complications in surgery weren't unheard of, and others never waking from their coma's may have left a heartbroken loved one, but no clue to the real cause.

While those it consumed added to its understanding of humans and increased its strength, they gave it no real power. It needed something more.

Then it got lucky. Hidden among humans there were those who's bodies were different, changed by radiation or other external sources. These few, though harder to prey upon, added significantly to its strength and then the time came where it knew ..it knew if it found the Kryptonian and consumed him, it could continue, add to its power and perhaps regain a semblance of its true nature.

~ღ~

Light and noise, darkness and silence, intermingled and pounded without mercy at her. Sometimes she could hear things, feel a soft familiar touch.

_"Come on, Lois.. Come on Baby "_

_"Lois.. you need to wake up.. I miss you"_

Then other times it grew distant and she was lost in a whirlwind of noise and sensation that made no sense to her.

Clark.. the only constant thought she could focus on.

After a while. the trippy haze and clamor that had become her reality faded, and Lois found herself looking down a dark tunnel at herself lying in a hospital bed. She looked like she had been hit by a Mack truck after having a ton of bricks dropped on her; it wasn't a pretty sight.

Lois looked down at her hands, well the hands attached to her that were not lying down, her hands were whole and unblemished. She shook her head against the mind boggling thoughts. Was she dreaming? was this real?

At the sight of Clark coming into the room, Lois tried to move to him but found no matter how much she ran he was still the same distance away. It was like looking down a distorted fun house hallway. Calling for him was just as unproductive, he couldn't hear her.

She watched Clark come stand over the bed, she could tell from the way the hair on the back of his neck was curled that he had been out as Superman, that he had been flying. The expression on his face tore at her, he looked so worn, far more stressed then just what a few busy weeks would be doing. He looked ill. Worse thing was seeing him confirmed it. She knew without a doubt she wasn't dreaming, this strange nightmare was really happening.

_".. can't escape the second job. "_ he said brushing some hair back from the face of her unconscious self. "_I know you understand but it feels wrong to leave you."_ Clark gingerly adjusted the bed covers, fussing over her.

_"Oh Smallville.."_ she wanted to reach out and touch him but knew it was pointless. If this was what she suspected it was, some sort of out of body experience, then she wasn't going to be able to do a thing about it, at least not till she figured out why it was happening.

This had never been a scenario she had imagined possible. The out of body experience was not on her list of potential things to expect; possession, doppelgangers, Kryptonian devices, strange forms of Kryptonite and people with abilities. Those were things she had come to expect from time to time. Not this.

She had no real understanding of how much time had passed. Some moments it seemed as if she was watching things in slow motion. Others, Clark would suddenly be in a different spot. Sometimes she could hear, other moments she could only catch fragments of sound.

Of all the painful things Lois had ever had to do, watching him hurting over her came to the top of the list. She endured for what seemed like hours being unable to touch, to tell him she was okay, well as okay as she could be in this weird situation. He paced the room, would stare at her in the bed, sometimes she could swear she could hear him grinding his teeth. The steel look in his eye's worried her. He was angry, very much so, and a Clark Kent that angry was never good, it lead to trouble.

Her own frustration grew, and when she caught the familiar superman glaze come over his eye's and he sped off, she felt some sense of relief. She needed a break from watching him hurt, now if she could only figure out a way out of this torment.

~ღ Three months earlier ღ~

_"I am not changing my life ..our lives, Lois, just to be more convenient !"_

_"Sometimes its needed..Clark, you've been taking on to much"_

_"Have I neglected something?"_ His eye's grew wide with a mix of worry and hurt, _ "Have I neglected you?"_

At the look on his face, Lois knew she had put her foot in her mouth.._"Oh No, Clark, that's not what I am saying.."_

_"Then why are you bringing this up again?"_

_" Clark, with the farm you have three jobs, even for you that's.."_

He cut her off, almost shouting, "_I can do this Lois! its fine.."_ anger evident in his tone _"We're not moving!" _he didn't mean to raise his voice, to sound so short with her but he couldn't take it back now. At the look in her eye's, he turned and went out the door. Chores had to be done.

Lois threw her hands up in the air and looked at Shelby who had been watching the disagreement from behind the couch. "_Are you sick of this too? We're going around in circles.. "_ then slammed the door shut that Clark had left open. _" You would think i was asking him to _..." she sighed.

Shelby had followed her, and now sat near by, tilting his head and whined. Lois looked from the dog to the kitchen window, _"Who am I kidding.. this is the place he grew up...of course I'm asking a lot."_

Human and dog alike turned their heads at the sound of wood splintering, coming from the direction of the barn.

Lois rolled her eye's and looked down at Shelby _"There goes the mood today.. I feel sorry for anyone who gets on the wrong side of Superman."_

Shelby whined again and lifted a paw. Lois bent down and patted his head before she started on the few dishes from breakfast, giving Shelby glances as she did "You don't have to worry. If I can convince him.. The farm will still be here, the Johnson boys adore you and you them, this is still your home. Mrs K has already worked most of it out, but I have to get Clark to see it. He is burning the wick at so many ends he isn't going to have a candle left. Even a power house has to be reasonable."

She did a double blink when a hay bale went flying out of the barn. Several cows mooed from being startled.

_"This .."_ she dried her hands, _"..is exactly my point. Men!"_

They were not moving... he knew she meant well, but it was not happening. With wood chopped and the stalls sorted, Clark went onto getting the remainder of the hay bales moved; working through his irritation.

Clark would have heard it come in, but was distracted with slamming wood into tiny toothpicks to relieve his stress. It had no breath or heart for him to hear. Its body gave off no visible signs of physical existence when perfectly still, patiently waiting unnoticed until the right moment came. All it needed was to touch, just a simple touch to create the connection, then eventually all that power would bleed out of the Kryptonian and into its own being. It would take time but it would be worth the wait. With Hungry eyes, it watched him fume and use his Kryptonian powers.

Grabbing two hay bales, Clark moved them to the side and began to stack. Bending to pick up another, he gave a sudden violent shudder. He stood up straight shaking his shoulders and wondered what it was he had felt . Rubbing the back of his neck, Clark absentmindedly glanced around, shrugged and went back to work. He was just as startled as the cows when the next hay bale he picked up went flying out of his hand.

He flexed his fingers reminding himself to keep better control and shook his head. Great, Kent.. she's going to think you're having another, what she would refer to as a, temper tantrum.

It felt the power transfer between them; slow and barely traceable until it grew, becoming like a fountain gushing over inside of it's inner being, with the heat of the Kryptonian strength rushing through, causing it's very being to feel alive with fire. Yet it had to control how much it took at once; with a human it would take days to bleed properly and reap the benefits. This time it would have to be done more slowly, to not only prevent itself from being overwhelmed by the raw savage power, but so the Kryptonian would not realize till it was to late to fight back.

Having no clue, the Kryptonian went on with things as if nothing had happened. There was so much delightful power in the man, all that energy provided by the yellow sun. But it was more then that, the man's aura was so strong and the woman that came out to see him also glowed, she was saturated in it. If it had of had a normal form it would have smiled; when the time came she would be what was needed to make the transfer pass quicker and more smoothly.

~ღ~

Lois wasn't sure how much time had gone by, there was no way to be certain. Clark eventually returned looking exhausted, suddenly at her side, he pushed a chair up to the hospital bed, taking one of her hands in his, closing his eyes.

About to open her mouth to say something, Lois was taken aback when her already distorted black tunnel changed. One second she was standing upright, then the next at an perpendicular angle to Clark and everything was darker. A Chill went up her spine and then she saw it, a hazy movement coming towards her.

Swallowing back her fear, Lois looked around desperately; there was nothing to grab to defend herself, and no where she could go.

_"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" _she called out. Lois knew she probably should keep her mouth shut, especially if who ever was doing this was also the one who took her. She was most likely in for a world of hurt. But she had to try..

A very familiar voice responded, _"Ms Lane.. Lois Lane-Kent, Knowing who I am will not help you."_

_"Lex?"_ Lois asked; surprised, knowing, recognizing that bald headed egomaniacs voice anywhere.

The haze coalescent into the man himself, he gave her a smile,_ "Expecting someone else?"_

_"How are you here..? "_ Lois shook her head. Lex had done a lot of crazy things, messed with forces and powers beyond his control, and she knew, somehow she knew this wasn't really Lex. It sounded like him, had his face, but when she looked into those eye's they were empty. The real Lex's eye's were not empty, they were full with the passion and fire of hate, hate for her Clark.

_"You're not Lex.. your not really him.. what are you!"_ She wasn't sure whether she would have preferred it have been the real Lex or not.

The empty eyed Lex shrugged, _" You have a strong mind, I like it. I told you Lane.. knowing who I am won't help you. Its not about what I am my dear, but about what I need."_

Lois took a deep breath. The voice may have been Lex's but some thing about it seemed unnatural, more then that it seemed to be able to touch her deep inside making her feel sick.

"_You need!" _She spread her arms indicating Clark and the weird mental trip she was in. _"ALL this is because of what you need! You attacked me.. because of what you need!" _The nerve of this.. this thing!

Fake Lex smiled at her and took a step closer,_ "I am hungry and I hurt and I am tired of hiding! He lives in the light full of strength and you are covered in it... I could taste him in your blood"._

'Okay..', She wasn't sure what to say to that, trying again to move away from him, but couldn't.

He turned to look at the sleeping Clark, _"Each memory.. each strand of your connection adds to me. " _He glanced back at her, "_I would have been satisfied with just him, yet together you will make it possible to.."_ he stopped.

Lois wondered if he had been about to say something that would have helped her. Couldn't her mind have been hijacked by someone who liked to gloat? Instead, she had Mr. tight lips who talked, but said absolutely nothing that she could see as being helpful in getting her out of this.

Creepy Lex continued to stare at Clark which made Lois uncomfortable, she really wished she could bash him one and get away. _"You're a fool.."_ she started, at least she had one weapon, her mouth "_if you think you can hurt Clark like you've hurt me"._

Turning to stare at her, Lex smirked, "_You assume I've not already begun.." _he was suddenly beside her, his mouth right close to the side of her face,_ "I started on him first.. you are just dessert ."_

Swallowing, she turned her head, their eye's meeting . Then she looked away quickly, as a fear of drowning in his cold empty stare washed over her._ "What have you done?.." _it came out a whisper. The terror she felt wasn't just because of what she had experienced from this thing, but something instinctual. The way it looked at her with such malicious glee and from the face of an enemy made the lump in her throat worse.

_"What he deserves, like all his kind, is what I need .." _it looked at Clark again, and then back to her, _"He will waste away as he should..and I will have what should be mine!"_

Ignoring the terror, Lois snapped _"You're a monster!.. Clark has done nothing to you!"_

The grin, the thing masquerading as Lex had been wearing, turned grim. He stepped away from her, and as he did everything spun and she found herself upside down from both Clark and the monster.

Monster was the accurate term now. No longer looking like Lex, a hooded figure stood beside Clark. It had no discernible features and the only flesh she could see in the darkness of the cloak was a shriveled arm.

She tried to move forward as it reached up for Clark who was unaware of it.

_"Leave him alone! Don't!"_ but it was too late.

Lois watched in horror as it touched his head, invading his mind. She could feel it, what it was doing to Clark, she sank to her knee's being drawn in.

_Cold finger tips trailed up her skin slowly to her breast.._

_"Princess.."_

_Down her inner thighs, teasing_

Lois moaned in reaction to the intense sensations and arched her back, able to feel it just as she had done the first time. Only now it was an invasion into her and Clark's private memory, it belong to them alone, and not with this thing.

_"Stop!.." _she cried, grabbing her head as she fell to her knees.

In trying to block it out she thought of the interviews that day, how bored she was, how one of the women continue to bother her by repeating everything Lois had said like a parrot.

It then stopped, and Lois looked up with tears streaming down her face, to find the creature gone and Clark jerking awake.

_"That's it, Clark.. stay awake.. "_ she breathed heavily, her whole being throbbed from the experience. Her mind raced and she couldn't focus a thought, she felt like she was falling into the black.

She must have succumbed to the darkness, for suddenly she was standing and looking down the tunnel at Clark as she had done the first time. He was talking to her, holding her hand. She was only able to catch fragments of his conversation. For some reason he had brought up Cat Grant. Knowing him, it was probably an attempt to make her mad and wake up.

_"Oh, Smallville.. " _she sighed, _"I want to wake.. but how..How do I do this?"_

Closing her eye's, she tried again, even clicking her heels three times, hoping somehow to wake.

_Wake, Lois.. Wake.. Clark needs you!_

_" You can try..Ms Lane.. yes you can try..But I won't let you go."_

The voice that she had heard when she had been first taken echoed in her head before it all went black.

~ღ~

Somewhere in the black and confusion, between drowning in the cold, a steady rhythm exploded and in between the beats two minds touch for just a moment.

He could feel her anywhere ,even in the empty darkness. "_Lois..."_

Faintly a loving voice called back, "_Clark"_

The deep profound connection the minds shared, one of love and need and desire, could not be crushed or denied.

~ღ/ღ~


	5. Awake From the Dark

**A/N**: Sorry for the spacing. I wish I knew how to get this to space better between scenes.

~ღ~ Chapter Five: Awake from the Dark ~ღ~

_Clark.._

A comforting voice called back to him through the darkness. With no understanding of how he did it, he grabbed on to her presence, he wanted to drown in it and hide away from the black cold. He could sense she wanted to do the same, he would have let her if he could.

_Lois.._ within that single thought he conveyed all he felt, all the longing, the worry, the need and most importantly the love he had for her.

_"Clark!, wake up Clark!"_

For the briefest seconds, the darkness was interrupted by light, blurry light and a voice, one that was familiar but not from Lois. He could feel hands pulling and lifting, hear other voices too. Then it was gone.

He drifted back into the emptiness, searching for her, he would search forever if needed.

_Lois.._

~ღ~

_"Oh Man, does he look bad! "_ Bart exclaimed as they brought Clark in. Dinah who had only just arrived herself put a hand to her mouth at the sight of him.

Tess glared at Bart,_ "Help us strip him.. I don't think wet clothes will help his condition"_

The four of them worked to pull his clothes off, it was obvious he was running a fever and his body was stiff which made the task hard. After being stripped of his clothes leaving only the superman suit on him, they brought him to the medical equipment on the balcony.

It would have been preferable to have taken the clothes off of him before they managed to get him to watch tower, but the whole getting him out of the apartment building debacle was stressful enough without someone seeing them carry out Superman, Clark Kent being helped to a car by friends was another thing entirely. Luckily, in the end they had managed to bypass his nosy elderly neighbors to get to the car and get him away.

However, before they had even managed to get him out of the apartment one of the busy bodies had heard the commotion from his apartment and had come to check on him.

Tess had foolishly opened the door without thinking_. "Ah Mrs. Kent.."_ the older woman began then stopped at the sight of Tess.

_"Oh! you're not Lois?"_ After taking in the sight of the red head in a pants suit, she assumed it wasn't someone robbing her young friends.

Mrs Kramer smiled down affectionately at her little dog before looking back up at Tess, _" I was just hearing some noises.. and Vernie and I were wondering if the Kent's were okay."_

Though it felt like pulling teeth, Tess managed to pull up a semi friendly smile before replying "_Their fine, away on a trip. I'm just.." _she mentally berated herself for not having an immediate excuse,let alone for opening the door. _"Checking up on a few things for them.. " _Keeping the door closed as much as she could to prevent the woman from seeing inside.

_"Oh.. Did they get a dog? _" the woman had started excitedly while trying to see pass Tess, _"Oh I had been telling Lois they needed a dog, something sweet like Vernie here"_

Tess hadn't thought Vernie was all that sweet. He had made growling noises the whole time the woman was talking.

Whether it was the pressure of trying to get rid of the woman or the sound of something clattering to the floor from further in the apartment, Tess found herself committing Lois and Clark to pet ownership.

_"Ah yes. "_ Tess glanced behind her in the direction of the noise,_ "They just got him.. I came by to let him out and feed him." _It felt like the most ridiculous lie she had probably ever told.

_"Oh! that's so sweet. Well let them know anytime they need me to help I'm here..I know they have such busy schedules and all.."_

Tess cut her off, losing the last traces of her smile._ "That's nice. Have to go before the 'dog' tears up the place." _Then she shut the door, rolling her eye's at the absurdity of what had happened.

Now she tried to be patient while Emil looked Clark over.

Emil's normally calm and passive face was showing clear signs of worry. Tess moved closer and stared at him till he looked up and sighed _"No.. if you're wondering if I know whats wrong..No, I don't." _He waved his hand over Clark_ "Absolutely no sign of kryptonite exposure or anything else for that matter that I can detect."_

He took his temperature and frowned at the results, 71°F way below Clark's normal base temperature. _"If didn't know any better I'd say he was suffering from hypothermia"_

Tess looked confused,_ "He is sweating and he feels hot to me"_

_"I didn't say it made sense!"_ Emil opened one of Clark's eyelids to reveal the flicker of blue-green, as if he was dreaming.

_" .. not sure what it means, he has steady brain activity though we haven't been able to get him to wake " _He glanced up to the monitor's he had moments before hooked up to Clark, then stepped back, feeling at a loss. _".. I need to do more tests and probably should get this suit off him."_

Tess looked over at Bart,_ "You help him.. I don't think Clark would appreciate the four of us having.." _She trailed off and headed down the balcony and stated what she knew was obvious to everyone ,_"We need to know what is going on.. First Lois then Clark.."_

Dinah followed "_Anything I can do.."_

Tess rung her hands, thinking through the options, _"Perhaps we should bring in Ronnie.. if not for Clark, maybe she could help Lois." _While she had never been particularly close to Lois, the woman meant everything to Clark and he meant everything to Tess. His friendship and well being she prized above anyone else she knew.

Emil looked up startled,_ "Tess.. she isn't ready for this. The last time.."_

Tess turned sharply,_ "She would want to help. I will not deny her the chance or the opportunity to figure out what in the hell is going on"_

Dinah spoke up, _"Ronnie would be upset if we didn't let her!" _She looked at Emil, _"We'll just make sure it doesn't go to far.." _she grabbed her jacket. _"I'll go pick her up."_

Tess nodded, "_Thank you.." _No matter how much pain the healing empath might feel, Tess knew that she wouldn't hesitate to help Clark or Lois.

The sounds of grunting and Bart mumbling where hard to ignore. Getting the suit off of Clark wasn't proving to be easy. It took the two men several minutes just to figure out how to go about doing it, but when they had lifted Clark into a sitting position he suddenly arched backwards.

Tess had been working on getting Oliver on the phone when the sound of vibrating metal drew her attention. Above her, a strange noise that reminded her of a train going by grew rapidly in volume and intensity, then there was a yell and Doctor Hamilton went flying from the balcony. Tess could only watch in shock.

One moment Emil had been about to pull Clark's arm out of his suit sleeve when Clark jerked out of his grasp and continued to shake. Pushing him down firmly against the gurney, Emil exchanged looks with Bart. Then the next moment found himself suddenly propelled back off the balcony. It all went in slow motion, going over the rails and heading for the floor. Yet he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He was surprised when he found himself landing hard on cushions.

Bart held out a hand to help him up, _"it was either this or I move the whole couch over..this was faster.." _The younger man looked just as startled as he felt.

Emil nodded, bruised but grateful Bart had been able to break his fall, standing back up he followed Tess' gaze to look up at the balcony. The noise coming from above them was now an intense buzzing sound, and every thing around shook, there was even a slight vibration that could be felt through their feet.

_" I guess I am the best choice to go have a look huh?"_ Bart asked quietly.

_"Yeah" _Was all Emil said as he absorbed what was happening, he had a feeling he knew what was going on and hoped he was wrong. Tess just stared, frowning, mentally throwing curses at Oliver for not answering his phone and to who ever, what ever had done this to Clark and Lois.

Bart took a deep breath and then super sped up the balcony, he paused at the top step, jaw dropping. At his reaction Tess ran up with Emil in tow. The sight that met them confirmed Emil's worst fears and made Tess feel ill.

Clark was shaking so fast that all they could see on the bed was a red and blue blur.

~ღ~

Amidst the never ending darkness he searched and it felt like an eternity had passed.

_Lois.._

He felt her, his light, his hope.

After he moved, if it could be considered movement, towards her, an ominous presence filled the blackness around them. It felt familiar and yet he could not place it, waves of hostility rolled over from the thing and through him. Clark knew without knowing how that this presence was the reason for the circumstances they found themselves in.

_Clark.._ he felt her send in warning.

As if he had arms in which to cover her, protect her with, he tried to block her from the presence. He would die before he let it her hurt again, in some ways it felt like he already was dying. Even in the darkness he could feel himself fading slowly away.

In only the way Lois could, he heard her say _"I won't let you.. Smallville never." _Maybe it was just his need to hear her voice or somehow in all the crazy she had actually said it. It didn't matter, he clung to the comfort it brought.

~ღ~

There was no way this could be allowed to continue, maybe she wasn't the CEO of an empire or a Luthor by desire but Tess had no intention of standing by and watching this.

Emil tried to step towards Clark but with the way everything around him shook it was clear it would more then likely mean another trip over the balcony.

Bart look as equally apprehensive, Clark was moving so fast that all they really saw was blurry red light. From both his strength and the speed in which he was moving the bed collapsed and they could feel and hear the stress of the floor. Clark was literally destabilizing everything around him.

_"We have to stop him!"_ Tess ran down the steps and headed for the small lead box in her desk.

After the experience with Clark Luthor she had never intended to be put in that sort of position again. She pulled the drawer out wishing it would open quicker, every moment felt like an eternity.

Then watchtower went quiet, Tess turned glancing up, trading looks with Emil. Clark had stopped shaking, having gone white as a sheet laying haphazardly on the crumpled bed. Emil rushed over to check his vitals.

Ditching the Kryptonite idea, afraid of making it worse now that he had calmed, Tess went back to trying to get a hold of Oliver, hoping Lois was fairing better then Clark.

~ღ~

Oliver felt like pulling out his hair. Everything he had said in his short interview with the detectives had either been misinterpreted or questioned. He felt like he was missing something, why were they so convinced it was Clark who had taken Lois?

They couldn't possibly have evidence and yet they behaved as if it was more then just him being unable to explain how he got from metropolis to Plattburgh so quickly. The whole thing was stupid.

Oliver wanted a drink.

No, what he really wanted was for Lois to wake, and Clark to arrive so they could shove some sort of proof Clark wasn't at fault down the ignorant detectives throats. Sadly you can't get everything you want.

He didn't bother to hid his scowl as he watched the detectives finally leave, he knew they would be back. They were just waiting for Clark to show up so they could question him.

Once they were gone, he took his cell back out and noticed about a dozen messages from Tess. He txted back apologizing for not picking up and why. It was alarming when he received another back detailing how Clark had also fallen unconscious and they couldn't wake him, and to top it off, seizures.

_"Well.."_ he began as he sat back down in the chair next to Lois' bed,_ " Lois you better wake up soon. Clark really needs you!"_

He really wanted that drink, he needed Chloe.

~ღ 2 hours later ღ~

Emil was beyond frustrated. Clark wasn't responding to any stimuli even though technically he was only sleeping. But the monitors and the test could only tell so much and for all the times he had talked with Clark, trying to learn what he could in case of an emergency, kryptonian biology was still very much a mystery to him.

After the initial seizure, Clark had proceeded to have three more during the course of the last few hours. They had moved him right after the second one to the main floor, re-hooking up equipment and so forth. It was to much of a worry about the balcony be coming unstable for any of them to feel comfortable with Clark up there.

Dinah had arrived shortly after Clark's first seizure with Ronnie Anderson in tow. The slim redheaded young nurse had shared the alarm they all felt at the sight of him. Especially when another of the spells kicked in and Clark shook so violently one of the monitors fell over causing equipment to spark.

After debating the pro's and cons and how to go about it, it was decided that Ronnie would try and establish a connection with Clark, no healing, just a light touch of minds so they could hopefully have something more to work with.

Hopefully giving answers to their many questions..

Ronnie brushed her long hair out of her face and closed her blue eye's, placing her hand lightly on Clark's forehead. Everyone waited, holding their breath as if it would help her reach Clark.

After a moment her soft voice broke the silence _"He's there..distant but he's there and I can feel.." _she tilted her head slightly, a confused expression playing across her face_ "..I don't know how but I sense Lois! Lois is with him.. "_

Looks were exchanged adding more questions to the list.

Emil and Dinah both step forward at the sight of Ronnie going pale, as if she could sense their concern she shook her head, putting her other hand up _"but..I can't reach him, them.."_

Ronnie decide to push the connection further knowing it would bring a consequence, one she would willing endure for her friends. She could feel Clark's presence, feel Lois but a surface touch was giving her nothing beyond just a feeling, she could not tell a thing beyond their presences.

_"It is dark.. " _now that she had pushed she felt like she was falling, feeling what they were_. "empty.. vacant.."_ a deep feeling of being drained ran through her. It came from Clark and not the darkness.

It was clear to the others the pain they had worried she would receive from this had started_, "its like something is in the.."_ She continued inhaling sharply, eye's snapping open. _"Something..someone is there with him, something dark.." _She step away as if she had received a nasty shock.

Emil moved her aside and sat her on the bed, checking her over. Ronnie could only continue to look at Clark, her face having gone almost as pale as his.

_"Its draining him.."_ she half whispered.

Tess raised a brow, frowning, _"What do you mean?.. it, the thing you felt?"_

Ronnie nodded, shaking a little as the connection after affects took hold. It was never this bad with humans but Clark had a way of totally upsetting her system.

_"I felt like I was being swallowed.. "_ She paused and shook her head,_ "No! being consumed, it was like being consumed, Clark is being consumed!" _Her voice had become agitated as she spoke.

Emil knew it was time to relax her, he looked over to Dinah,_ "Take her, get her to lay down.. It will get worse before it gets better. "_

Dinah needed no encouragement having been involved when they had first come across Ronnie, she had seen first hand how deeply the woman could be affected.

Once Dinah had taken Ronnie away, Emil began to Tess, _"We have to take his blood. I've been avoiding it, not exactly knowing the issue. But in light of this and the seizures I need to find more answers." _He went up the balcony with Tess following.

_"That requires Green kryptonite Emil.. "_

_"I know.." _he pulled a lead box that held the liquid green kryptonite vile, _"but I need his blood, I can't go further till I get more answers and I have to check that possibility that an answer may lie there, especially if someone is actually draining Clark."_

Tess frowned, "_How do we know it won't make it worse "_ it had been one thing to want to use it to stop him shaking and even then she had been desperate.

_"Tess its what he requested, if there was ever a situation where he incapacitated and or dangerous. I need his blood and I can't get it without the green K and but If i use blue we could risk killing him from whatever it is that is harming him at the moment."_

_"Fine.."_ She didn't have to be happy about it but she knew Clark and Emil had made a detailed plan of different scenarios and what to do and Emil was right, they had to do this now before it got worse.

As if on cue from her thoughts, Clark began to shake violently again, becoming a blur that vibrated the metal around him. Emil grabbed the liquid kryptonite and put a drop on the end of the needle. Then turned to Clark, took a deep breath and brought the needle closer to the fast moving blur. Clark stopped moving instantly reacting to the glowing kryptonite.

Glancing up at Tess, who in turned glanced at the others, Emil steeled himself before piercing Clark's skin, hoping this wasn't going to make the situation worse.

With held breath, they watched as the skin on Clark's arm reacted violently, ivy green trails spreading up his arm. Emil almost pulled the needle out, never had Clark reacted this strongly before to such a small amount. It seemed like it was hours rather then minutes before the blood started to drain slowly into the vile, by this point the reaction had spread to Clark's face.

Oliver held his head in his hands trying not to worry about his friends, his family. Chloe hadn't called back yet, Lois wasn't waking, Clark was unconscious at watchtower and wanted by the police for questioning. Worst of it was, the longer Clark Kent was absent and his whereabouts unknown the more suspicious the police became. Every excuse Oliver gave had been countered or met with a critical eye.

A small noise broke through his thoughts and Oliver looked up to see Lois face pulled tight in an expression of concentration. He picked up her hand, hopeful.

_"Lois.. Lois you need to wake. Clark needs you!"_ he patted her hand, _"Come on legs.. the ever brilliant plattsburg police force needs you to tell them it wasn't Clark."_

_Lois.._

He had found her again and clung tight. The forbidding presence was still there but the pressure it had placed on them had lightened. He was never going to let her go, not here, not anywhere.

_Clark.._

She let herself be swallowed by his presence. It was a comfort a part of her had worried she would never feel again. The darkness that surrounded them could not steal away the warmth she felt from his presence or hid the emotional wave that passed between them.

He felt a sudden pain, a terrible pain but one he recognized. Lois felt it too and clung all the more closely to him, trying to give comfort.

Then there was light, it blinded them both and for a moment they recoiled as one to the harshness of it. Then memories flooded over them, they wanted to be in that light and reached out for it, their bond and mutual hope shattering the darkness.

Clark's eye's sprang open startling Emil, who jumped back, weakly sitting up he looked around at the faces staring at him, "_Lois.. Is Lois okay?"_

At the same time across the country Lois sat straight up as if she had been suddenly jolted, causing all her monitors to react. Oliver sprung back, dropping his phone, "_Oh my god, Lois!"_

He would have hugged her but was afraid of hurting her. She just looked at him, eye's wide. _"Where's Clark ?" _her voice was hoarse matching well with her appearance.

~ღ~

_"Clark are you sure you can handle going there, you just had a kryptonite shot, seizures and you're weak!"_

_"I have to see Lois. "_ Clark replied with steel determination, pulling his clothes back on, every movement was extra work, he could barely keep his balance but he had to be with her no matter what.

_"She is fine Clark, but she won't be if you get hurt trying to get to her."_

Clark glared at Tess and Dinah, Emil stood with his arms crossed not looking any more supportive then them. Couldn't they understand he had to see her, had to see with his own eye's she was okay, touch her, hear her voice again and not through some damn phone.

Tess turned and stalked away, leaving Dinah and Emil with the stubborn man who barely managed to pull his shirt over his head.

_"Clark, you can't fly in this condition."_ Dinah began again.

_"I won't fly then.. I'll run. May take a few seconds longer but I'll be there with her" _His voice was raspy leaving him wondering what was wrong with him, what that thing in the darkness had done to him.

Ignoring the others, Clark made his way over to Ronnie who was now sleeping off the affects of the connection. He would have brushed her hair back from her face but in doing so he knew he'd risk causing a connection right then and stress her more .

_"You shouldn't have used her.."_ he grumbled loudly into the air for them all to hear.

_"She would have been angry if she hadn't been able to help, she had to try.."_ Came Tess' curt reply. _" You can be angry all you want, but we needed answers and we didn't make her come."_

Giving a glare in reply, Clark knew she was right, but it bothered him. Ronnie had unfortunately suffered a lot because of her gift and while he had saved her life it had also made her very sick for a while. However, she had gifts that could be helpful and if the Justice League didn't help her and teach her then she would be left to her own devices and very likely end up dead or on the wrong side.

Turning, he glanced one last time at the apprehensive faces watching him, he had a feeling if they could they would have forced him to stay. Then he was gone, running to be with her, his wife.

~ღ~

Lois was grateful the doctor finally left her alone. His presence was annoying. No, she did not want to be plugged full of painkillers that would addle her brain, no, she did not need anything but CLARK. Why it took so much to convince the man this she could not understand.

Oh! how it did hurt though, every little movement sent jarring pain either down her arm or through her head or somewhere else that was bruised or battered. Lois couldn't actually recall ever hurting this bad before, not even when she had been stabbed all those years ago, but then she had lost consciousness fairly quickly from the rapid blood loss, who knew that it would turn out to be a favor.

Oliver came back in the room._ "You sure you don't want something stronger for the pain, you look.."_

_"If you say I look terrible or any variation there of, I will get out of this bed and hurt you."_ She growled through gritted teeth.

Smiling, Oliver sat down, _" Hey..sorry I just don't like seeing you like this"_

_"Thanks Ollie I appreciate it "_ She started to shift to avoid some of the pain but ended up causing more, taking a deep breath she forced herself to ignore it. _"I just need to see Clark with a clear head.. I have to tell him what happened"_

_"About that Lois.. "_ he hated breaking this to her, there was no kind way of doing it so he just said it. "_Clark, is under suspicion for your kidnapping"_

Lois looked like she was about to faint, Oliver stood, stepping closer to the bed as if it would somehow help _"What! How..why?"_

_"Initially I think it was because he flew straight here to be with you and after being questioned on his whereabouts the detectives honed in on the inconsistencies" _He took her hand gently, watching her absorb the news.

_"Its a five hour flight and he can't prove.." _she trailed off. This had never been an issue before. But then she never been this badly hurt and so far away from metropolis before either. It had never occurred to either of them that something so simple could turn out to be a problem.

The curtain by the door moved aside and she heard his voice, causing her heart to race and a warmth to rush through her. "_Lois!"_

_"Clark!"_

At the sight of him she felt the tears come and couldn't reign them in, and before she blinked he was there at the bed. He didn't take her into his arms as they both wanted him to do, her injuries would not allow for it.

Gently, he touched her face, running a hand softly through the ends of her hair, "_Lois you okay..?"_

_"Yes Clark.. Yes!..Now that you're here"_ Her pain and discomfort barely registered, all she could feel was relief and love at having him there with her.

He gave her a weak smile as he sat on the bed and it was in that moment that she took in his appearance, the memories of the creature and what he was doing to Clark flooded back in.

_"Oh Smallville.."_ she brought her good arm up and laid a hand on the side of his face, bringing him closer to her.

_"I'm alright." _he lied, they both knew it.

Lois sighed, _"You will be..I promise!_" she whispered, their foreheads touching, eye's unable to tear away from each other.

_"I love you!"_ they said in union.

~Mean while at the Plattsburgh police station~

_"That's right sir, all three witnesses place him at the hotel the night before"_

"Great, the footage is on its way, go through it, find him. Then once Clark Kent shows at the hospital, we'll bring him in"

~ღ/ღ~

Comments are like cookies..


	6. Love Bound by Sealed Doom

~ღ~ **Chapter Six: Love Bound by Sealed Doom **~ღ~

The Kryptonian and his love were awake; the connection had been temporarily interrupted, but the feeding continued. To keep it this way it would have to ensure that he would not find a way to permanently stop the transfer. Years amoung the humans had taught it many things, not only ways to avoid detection but to receive the right kind of attention. Time to use that knowledge and push the Kryptonian further from help, securing it's hold.

It was far easier then it would have thought, weak already the Kryptonian had not noticed what it took, what could be used against him. The law enforcers were scouring already believing the man himself to be at fault for the condition of his love. It had not intended that but it could use it. Watching patiently, it found that moment and sealed the Kryptonian's doom in the eye's of this naive law.

~ღ~

Once together, able to touch, it took all they had to not ignore her wounds, where they were at, and fall into each others arms in an embrace forever. Clark did not want to ever be separated from Lois again, and the worst of it was he knew he would. Sooner or later for whatever reason he would have to leave her side.

Lost in the simple touch of his face against hers, her hand in his, moments past with nothing said. Nothing needed to be said, not yet because it would mean coming back to reality and neither was quiet ready for the intrusion. Neither was fully aware that they had been left alone to have this moment in private.

Eventually, however, the unwanted reality eased its way to the surface of their thoughts. Clark ran the ends of her hair through his fingers wanting to ask her about what had happened but unable to find the words. Choosing to associate his lack of words with emotions rather then his current physical condition, facing the idea he was dying and unable to really protect her was something he could not deal with at the present.

Lois didn't need the ability to read minds to know what was going through Clark's. Brushing the curl that sometimes found its way to his forehead back, she lightly traced the contours of his face with her hand. _"Clark, I need you to tell me if you feel worse. we have to fight this.." _He started to say something and she put a finger on his lip, she could tell by his eye's he was going to down play it._ "No .. Don't you dare. I love you Smallville and I saw first hand what that thing could do.. so don't you pretend that its okay because its not, I know what it.. this thing.. is doing to you.."_

Softly taking her hand from his mouth, he held onto it. _"Lois, what.." _he stopped, feeling a sudden flash of vertigo, blinking, everything came back into focus. To his relief, Lois hadn't seen it, he did not want to stress her. "_What.. do you mean?"_

Staring down at their hands, she took a deep breath, fighting both fear and pain. Even so, the fear of losing him won out over the fear this creature had placed in her soul. She looked up and met his eyes,_ "It wants to consume you.. it said ..it told me that you should die so it could have your strength, that it had already gotten to you before it grabbed me"_

Clark could hear a touch of panic in her voice. Despite all her strength, she had just suffered a traumatic experience, and seeing the look of worry in her eye's made his chest ache.

_"Babe.." _He softly touched the side of her face where it wasn't scraped up, _"Lois.. we'll figure this out. As you said, we will stop it, together!"_

Lois gave him a slight smile in agreement, then shook her head softly, _"Clark, it gets worse. The police... they want to question you.. they think you kidnapped me."_

If it was at all possible, Clark went paler. "_What.. why? "_

_"Oliver said it is because of you being here so soon .." _she pulled him close feeling a desperate need to be wrapped in his arms, to hold him.

Hesitating at first, lest he should hurt her, he gave in after a second and gently wrapped his arms around her, feeling her bury her face in his neck. It had to of hurt her to be touched but he felt her breathing and heartbeat relax. Oh how he missed being able to feel and hear that beat properly, the way he use to. There was a tension that ran through him that he knew wouldn't leave till he was able to again.

He didn't let go until she pulled away,_ "Clark , this thing with the police, it's not proof.. it 'will blow over._" She stressed the last words, hoping to quell any fears, he looked so weak.

_"I hope so, Lois. .."_ It worried him, something inside told him that it wasn't going to be that simple.

Lois shared his fear even though she continued to say otherwise, _"It will, Clark..it will. Remember we are in this together .."_

She sounded so confident that he couldn't help but smile. _" Yes we are.."_

The moment was interrupted by Oliver who poked his head in, _"Clark.. the detectives are here!"_

Grabbing Clark's hand when he stood, Lois whispered as the detectives arrived to the room_, "Smallville..I'll tell them. It wasn't you"_

~ღ~

Peters didn't mind the night shift at the airport. The airport, while still busy did get a little less hectic and that tiny reprieve made it easy to clean. He had his routine, headphones in his ears, cleaning cart in hand he'd go through the restrooms, then empty the trash cans. It started out normal, typical messes to clean up, nothing unusual.

When he reached the trash cans just outside the airport he was surprised at what he found in the bin. Looking it over, through the trash bag, he was reminded of what happened the previous night with the reporter who had gone missing. Perhaps this was evidence that could help. With a heavy heart Peters brought it into the security office who then in turn called the police.

~ღ~

Clark sat at the table, trying not to tap his foot, wishing that he would quit sweating. He wasn't nervous with the cops or the interrogation he was in, but with what the thing was doing to him, it had him not only sweating buckets. he was feeling jittery and agitated.

_"You have been repeatedly unable to account for your whereabouts Mr. Kent.."_ Detective Sinclair continued. His tone implying a deep dislike toward Clark.

The interrogation was going nowhere. Clark was contradicting himself because he couldn't tell the truth and the normal routine of just being quiet in the face of accusation wasn't going to cut it here. They had him cornered when it came to the lies, and Clark found himself grasping for something plausible to atleast put doubts in their minds. He was innocent though the truth was clearly not on his side.

_"Like I said I was out chasing leads.."_

_"Leads? before or after you took her.. Time to get your story straight Kent"_

Clark felt a fire burn through him, they actually thought he took her. The thought of him hurting Lois like that, that they believed it aggravated his already sensitive nerves. It took a moment to find his voice and remain calm, his tone deep and low,_ "I was visiting my mother, and chasing leads for a story. Lois was working on hers here.. When I got the call I came."_

_"So you weren't home in metropolis.."_

_"No!"_

Sinclair and Hernandez traded looks then Sinclair left. Leaving Clark alone with Detective Hernandez who gave him a thin sardonic smile, _"Then why did you say you were.."_

_"I had just found out my wife had been missing and was hurt!" _Clark exclaimed a little more forcefully then he intended.

_"You know what I find interesting not one receipt, not one purchase during that time.. not one person who can say they saw you! " _Hernandez was leaning forward now.

Clark closes his eyes and suppressed the urge to slam the table. He was beyond frustrated. _"You can call and ask my mother, Senator Kent."_

Detective Sinclair came back in the room bringing in a cart with a TV and VCR. He stood to the side watching Clark as Hernandez replied.

_"Do you think its wise to involve her in your lies?"_

No, Clark thought it probably wasn't. But he was feeling desperate, like he was going to crawl out of his own skin. His body burned with a fever, he ached and he could feel it all slipping away. It wasn't helping the looks they were giving him, like he was the biggest scum they had ever saw.

_"I did not hurt my wife!"_

_"What did she do? Did you catch her in a lie?"_ Hernandez continued, digging, pushing, watching the sweat pour off the man, _"Did she embarrass you, break you heart? did she cheat on you? Push you over the edge, you can tell us but the longer you hold out on.."_

The detectives sentence remained unfinished for Clark lost it.

_"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER I LOVE MY WIFE!"_ Unable to control himself he slammed his fist down on the table as he shouted, there was a resounding bang as the table cracked down the middle.

It went silent in the room. Hernandez stared at the table for a moment then back at Clark, who looked just as stunned by his own reaction.

_"Do you have a temper Mr. Kent?"_ Hernandez began.

Sinclair added_, "Sometimes love makes us do things we normally wouldn't.."_

Clark sighed,_ "I didn't .. she's done nothing.. Lois is hurt, I want to be with her and this table, this was an accident." _Normally Clark would have offered the the table was old suggestion but it didn't seem like the moment. But from the look in Hernandez eye's the cracked table was the least of his worries.

_"Mr. Kent we have proof you are lying about visiting with your mother."_ Sinclair let the table and temper issue drop.

Shifting in his chair, Clark felt confused, _"Proof.. what do you mean proof.. what Proof?" _he rubbed his sweaty palms down his pants, noticing the way Sinclair looked at him. Great all this sweating was either making him look like he was lying or on drugs.

Hernandez nodded to Sinclair who hit play, _"This.. recognize it ?"_

Clark felt his heart drop as the tape began, showing him standing in the hall of the hotel. It wasn't super clear or up close, but it was enough that they could tell it was him. There was no sound and the role play game at her hotel room door took on a different context. It looked as if they were arguing, Lois hands on her hip, not letting him in at first, even slamming the door once in his face. But that wasn't so much the problem as the fact he couldn't explain away the simple fact he was there when he had said he wasn't.

They now had proof.

_"Do you want your Lawyer now?"_ Sinclair said with a thin humourless smile.

~ღ~

Oliver watch the cops with Lois. He could tell by her face she was beyond livid, and from their reactions she wasn't saying nice things. What worried him was what it was doing to her health. They had promised to be kind, had approached so but their persistence in believing Clark had done this to her was a bit much.

Now to make it worse he was going to have to tell her that Clark was being held, that Oliver had just arranged for a lawyer to help get Clark out on bail. Watching her, he decided he had enough of them when Lois put a hand to her chest. Having gone significantly pale, her voice rising to such a level that told Oliver she was in need of a rescue from the mentally deficient cops.

_"I'm TELLING YOU.. Clark did not do this.. I may not have seen who it was but It wasn't Clark!"_

_"Mrs Kent.. Please.."_

_"NO You please!"_ She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, _"I was there.. I felt what this Monster did to me.. and I know Clark it was not him!"_

_"I'm sorry Ma'am"_ The young female cop said patiently, _" .. we only need to know what you remember.. "_

_"I remember getting ill in the airport and waking up in a box with some strange voice talking to me. Now you should be out there looking for the creep who did this.. Not spending your energy after the one man I know i can trust!" _her eye's had gone red rimmed, her body shook she couldn't help it. The idea that they were so determined to turn Clark into the monster had her beyond upset and with everything hurting and the world feeling like it was spinning. It was all she had to not start throwing pointy objects at them.

_"Lois, Lois relax!" _Oliver came in ordering softly, brushing past the officers, not bothering to hide the dirty look he flashed in their direction.

Lois started to break down at the sight of him which only made her angrier at the cops_. "Get out.. I don't want to talk.. get out!" _she started to yell while the blood pressure monitor began beeping wildly, then she gasped from the pain in her chest. Oliver hit the nurse button and glared at the cops.

Having not wanted to upset her, the officers retreated though it was to late, Lois had gone into a panic attack. Shaking violently, she gasped for breath, trying to get out of the bed. The nurses came, forcing Oliver to step back, he wanted to help but could only watch as they worked to calm her down, eventually sedating her.

How could he tell her that Clark wouldn't be at her side tonight, there was just no way she could handle it.

~ღ~

Aching was not a general feeling Clark was accustomed to, but at the moment it was all he felt , along with a profound sense of vertigo. The cell bunk was killing his back, his glasses felt heavy, his clothes were soaked with sweat. He was fairly certain that he smelled awful and the hours passed with a growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

What if he fell unconscious again? How was Lois doing? These thoughts rang through his head rolling over and over. Interrupted only by the a sinking feeling that would come on suddenly.

Each time he would grasp on to the bunk and fix his stare on the ceiling, trying to keep a hold of reality. It wasn't like vertigo which was bad enough, no this was something else, more like the darkness that he and Lois had been in. it was as if the darkness was trying to reclaim him, he could not, would not go. Especially not here because if he had another seizure it would only make things worse, if not dangerous.

When the spells hit, he would picture Lois in his mind, envision her face in the pitting of the cell ceiling, imagine he could hear her belting out a Whitesnake ballad. Thinking of her made him feel grounded, able to fight off the darkness.

A bit ago he had met Oliver's lawyer who had reassured him that by morning he would be out on bail, he hoped so. Not only for his present condition but in case he was needed as Superman. So far he hadn't gotten any significant twinges on that front but at any moment that could change.

Musing on this Clark suddenly felt like was falling. Thinking it was like before he clenched the sides of the bed, causing the metal to groan. Staring hard at the ceiling he began to imagine Lois again, only this time everything faded out despite his best effort.

_"Krytponian.. fight all you want ..You are mine.. "_

There was the cold black and the sensation of eternity spread out before him.

_"No!" _Clark yelled into the darkness.

_"It is either you or her.. you can not save you both"_

Clark knew, felt that it had no intention of letting him go but with her..if there was a way to save Lois, then he had too. _"I won't let you hurt her.."_

_"I already have.. I'll continue too. You.. Krytponian can do nothing to stop me"_

Then it was gone and the ceiling was back. Breathing deeply, feeling a shiver run through his tired and weak body, Clark prayed that morning would come soon. Some how they had to find answers, he had to protect Lois.

~ღ/ღ~

**Part two**

There was that desire for a drink again, just something to ease the tension he felt. Instead, Oliver stood outside in the cold night air hoping something would give; Chloe would call, Clark would come, Lois would be alright.

The doctor's were puzzled at Lois' condition, she seemed to be getting worse though they couldn't find a cause. Luckily for him he was listed as family and if Clark or Chloe were unavailable any decisions for Lois were in his hands. This meant the doctor's couldn't kick him out, Lois needed him. He would be there, would keep her safe till Clark came back.

A vibration of the phone in his back pocket caused him to jerk, pulling it out quickly he was relieved to see who it was.

_"Chloe.. about time!"_

_"Nice to hear you to Oliver.. I was hoping for something like 'missed you' .."_

_"Chloe I've bad news.."_

_"What do you mean.?"_ her tone changed.

_"Lois is in the hospital, Clark has been arrested"_

There was silence. Oliver could imagine the look on her face as she absorbed that, "_Is Lois alright? Why was Clark arrested.. I left barely a week ago.."_

_"Lois was taken by something, it hurt her bad ..she was unconscious for hours before she woke, Clark has become ill too and the police think he was the one who harmed her. Its not looking good. I've got a lawyer for Clark but there isn't much I can do for Lois, she's pretty banged up and was fine but this evening she took a turn, the doctor's can't wake her again."_

_"I'm coming back"_

_"Chloe, I want you here but wouldn't that.."_

_"Oliver, I am coming back, its not like we can't pick up with it"_

_"Won't he be disappointed."_

_"Jealousy doesn't suit you..and HE will be fine, it might take me a day or so.. "_

_"Sorry... I know that I shouldn't get that way..especially not now"_

_"Tell them.. Tell her I am coming.. We'll figure this out I promise." _there was silence from her end for a moment, he could tell she stopped to talk to someone, he found himself trying to not be jealous again. _" I've an idea Oliver..I'm going to get some help.."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If Clark is ill and Lois too then its bad.. and there is only one person who has any real understanding of Kryptonians."_

It escaped Oliver who she meant but he never got to ask for she continued, _"Love you Ollie.. I have to go.. I'll be there soon"_

_"Love you too.."_

Then she was gone. Sighing, Oliver slipped the phone back in his pocket and hung his head. It was time to go sit with Lois, perhaps telling her Chloe was coming would help, he could only hope.

~ღ The next morning at the police station ღ~

_"..Had to release him."_

_"He got lucky with the fancy Lawyer!"_

_"Won't matter.." _Detective Hernandez picked up the picture of a tie with blood on it. _"The results will take a couple of days but I'm positive its her blood and his tie."_

Sinclair took the photo handed to him,_ "Then this should be enough to charge him with kidnapping and assault." _The tie had a tear in the back seam, like someone had pulled on it in a struggle.

_"D.A says we may be able to go for attempted murder."_

_"Its too bad we couldn't get her to testify against him."_

_"Either she really believes he is innocent or she is afraid of him, doesn't matter.. I don't think we'll need her., and once this comes back ._" Hernandez hit the photo with his knuckle, _"he won't be able to hurt anyone again."_

~ღ two days later ღ~

Clark held Lois' hand trying not to break down. Having been released on bail he had assumed she would be waiting, that he would come in and they could resume as they had. Instead there was no smiles of relief, no hazel eye's to greet him. Lois, once again wasn't waking.

_"Clark you should rest.. Please! can't keep going like you're some energizer bunny, not with whats going on!"_

Glancing up at Oliver, who had just come in, Clark gave a deep sigh._ "I can't do this not without her!"_

_"You can because you're doing it for her Clark.. we'll figure this out."_

_"That's what she said.."_

_"Well you know Lois.. not even sleep is gonna hold her back."_

_"Its not sleep Oliver.."_ Clark looked up from staring at her hand in his, there was a despair in his friends blue-green eye's Oliver had never seen before.

_"Its worse then that, its an eternal pit of darkness, it swallows you. Leaves you cold and alone and it goes on forever.. that is where she is at..with that thing!"_

Swallowing, Oliver nodded deciding he couldn't let Clark think like that even if it was true, "_She really might just be asleep Clark.. "_

_"No.. it ..whatever it is.. it told me it would take her.."_

What could he say to that, silence enveloped them both as they each got lost in thoughts of what they could possibly do next.

_"Clark, I'll sit with her.." _Chloe said as she came through. _"Go rest up!"_

_"and Shower.." _Oliver added as he gave Chloe a slight smile.

Thankful for some of the normalcy they brought to the situation, Clark nodded but found he couldn't get himself to leave her side, _"I know I should..and I will. Just not yet, I need answers..."_

_"Perhaps I can help with that Kal'el.." _A friendly voice spoke from behind Chloe.

_"John Jones.." _Chloe smiled. _"I was hoping you'd get my messages!"_

_"I did and I came as soon as I could.. I had to do some investigating based on what you told me!"_

Clark went to stand but stumbled back as he did so. John held up a hand, "_Please stay sitting .." _He looked down at Lois, _"The doctor's don't know what is wrong with her do they?"_

Oliver shook his head, _"No.. they say that there is no reason for her to be like this, she had a panic attack they were forced to sedate her in the end and she just won't wake now"_

John looked back at Clark, "_I may be able to help.. it would also verify for me what i believe is going on."_

Nodding, Clark moved to allow John in closer, touching her head gently John spoke softly, _"Lois.. time to come back.."_

He could feel the pull of the thing hiding in the darkness, he pushed back not only in hopes of helping Lois but to test it. It recoiled from him momentarily, giving him a chance to latch on to Lois.

Lois eye's fluttered open and focused on John. "_Mr. Jones.."_ she half mumbled, _"What brings you here.."_

John smiled,_ "Apparently my friends are in trouble. _" he moved back so Clark could take his place.

Giving a half smile at Clark, Lois looked as if she was still struggling to snap out of it. Clark squeezed her hand and sat as close to the bed as he could.

Oliver caught John up on what was currently happening and once Lois felt more alert she related not only what she remembered from the kidnapping but also her out of body experience.

John glanced from face to face, when Lois finished, her experience confirmed what he knew. Every expression was grim, they weren't going to like what he had to say either.

_"You've been up against something similar to this before Kal'el.."_

_"I think I'd remember if I had!"_

John gave a slight nod having expected that response, _"Its a prisoner from the phantom zone." _This time Chloe,Oliver and Clark all reacted.

Chloe's looked at him and shook her head, "_I thought he had bagged and tagged them all .. Clark took care of all the zoners, we haven't seen one since."_

_"At the time it did appear that he had, but I believe this one piggy backed with another, probably never leaving its own signature, going into hiding."_

Clark leaned his head back, feeling not only dismay but very tired_. "Do you know what it is.. what exactly it is after?"_

John exchanged looks with Lois as he watched Clark rub his sweaty palms together. _" I can not be certain but yes I believe I do know exactly which Zoner it is. _" he pulled out his phone and called up an image._ "I made a trip to the farm before I came here I found this burnt into one of the posts in your barn."_

Clark and Lois gave the same identical frown. Clark took the phone, _"I don't recognize that.. How did I miss it?"_

_"It was small Kal'el and you had no reason to look for it. I believe at some point the zoner was in your barn.. "_

Still staring Clark shook his head, "_That's a kryptonian symbol but I don't know the meaning.."_

John nodded, _"Its the symbol given only to one.. which is why you do not know it. Many years ago I helped in hunting down a creature called the soul splitter. It consumed off others and the more powerful the individual the more destruction it would ultimately cause. It was believe to have once been a man but something had changed it, I could never get your father to go into great detail. He only made it clear that the thing could not be allowed to have power like my own or yours. Believing such a consumption would cause it to eventually evolve.."_

_"Evolve.. What do you mean by evolve?"_ Oliver asked, memories of Davis marching unwanted through his head.

"_I don't know, fortunately every time it has started consuming its been hunted, its evolution interrupted." _He looked back at Clark, "_This is why we must figure out now how to stop it. Not only to save you both but to prevent it from becoming something even more powerful."_

Lois finally spoke up, _"More powerful? Its already .." _she felt incredibly weak and found she didn't have it in her to finish. It didn't go unnoticed, Clark squeezed her hand in comfort.

John patted her hand,_ "Yes it is already powerful, I believe it is trapped between two realities, the physical and the meta physical. Not fully a phantom but neither fully solid, allowing it to go unnoticed, and its smart that is the power it has at the moment. However, if it succeeds in getting enough energy from you Kal'el.. it may just solidly itself and with revenge in mind it will not stop."_

_"You said it has cause destruction before.. what kind? _" Clark asked trying to keep his focus, which was hard.

_"In the past its hunted down the weak first, building up. Once it reaches enough to have defenses it will target highly populated area's for feeding. It has a hunger for connections, the essence of people and relationships that bind them."_

Oliver glanced between Clark and Lois then John _"So your saying this Soul splitting creeper from hell will go for families, couples, those united under a belief system? Puts a whole new twist to 'the ties that bind' thing."_

Before John could answer Oliver and Chloe's phones both went off.

Glancing at the text message they immediately reacted. Oliver went for the door to look out at the hallway.

Chloe turned to Lois and Clark, "_Clark you've got to go. Now! Tess says they've got a warrant for your arrest.. "_

_"Go on the run?"_ Clark looked completely ill prepared.

_"Clark it won't be about posting bail this time.. if they've got an a warrant that means they feel they've got something more to pin on you"_

John nodded in agreement with Chloe, _"Go.. I can meet up with you Kal'el"_

Lois understood why he was balking but pulled on his hand, _"..I'll be okay..if they take you in then we can't fight this thing.." _she paused struggling to speak, _"can't help us or anyone else if your locked away."_

He hesitated and sat on the bed while taking her hands in his, knowing she was right, that if he went in there would be no superman and he'd be allowing this thing to win this battle. "_Are you sure.. Lois ... I don't know when I'll be able to see you again_." He hated the idea of leaving, it felt to much like abandoning her, something he promised he'd never do.

Lois squeezed his hand then let go, gently touching his face, giving a soft smile, _"If they arrest you, you won't be able to see me."_

_"Shh..Lois, I'm sorry..I am so sorry"_ he whispered closing his eyes, their foreheads touching.

_"Its not your fault smallville"_

_"Isn't it?.. I should have.."_

_"Should have what?..Clark.. you didn't do this to me.."_

_"I know.." _he kissed her, _"I need you"._

"_I need you too!" _She put her good hand on his chest, right over his heart. _"I'm here but Go.. Clark! Please for me.." _she leaned in for kiss, whispering against his lips, _"I'll go home.. then.. you and me. we'll fight this.."_

Clark sighed, gave her a deep kiss then grabbed the phone that Chloe held out.

_"Clark be safe.." _Chloe looked at him worriedly.

_"I will.." _Clark moved a little clumsily for the door unsure if he'd even be able to fly. With one last look at Lois he swallowed, whispering, "_Love you!"_ then was gone.

The room went quiet, and the silence stung for a moment before the familiar sounds of the Plattsburgh detectives could be heard outside Lois' room.

In spite of herself, all her efforts, Lois began to sob. Clinging to the comfort her cousin offered, the image of her pale sickly husband frozen in her mind.

_What would Clark do now?_

~ღ/ღ~


	7. Hiding in His Arms

~ღ~ **Chapter Seven: Hiding in his arms **~ღ~

~ 7 days after Clark is declared a fugitive ~

It was silent.

The Fortress, a palace of ice and a retreat from a world that needed him, demanding Kal'els constant attention. It was the last place John had looked, and the third time he had done so that day. John had hoped he'd be here, that Clark has been out helping someone and had come back. He wasn't, he was suppose to have checked in with Watch Tower the day before but had never showed.

He hadn't felt completely comfortable with Clark going off on his own, though the fact of the matter was he could not stay with him all the time. He had made a promise to Jor-el that he would look after his son and he intended to do just that. However, it was as usual easier said then done.

During some of the time since Clark had become a fugitive, they had been working through what John remembered of the creature. Trying to track its movements through the years, figure out how best to deal with it once they found it. The remainder of the time had seen Clark struggling with his ever decreasing health and trying to be Superman.

_"Kal'el?"_ John's voice echoed through the fortress, it stayed silent except for the wind blowing through.

John had no expectations in Jor'el speaking with him, his silence was notorious. He did a last fly over of the fortress, to make sure there was absolutely no sign of Clark. There wasn't, not a shred of evidence that Kal'El had been there in the last day.

Trying for Jor-El's attention despite the anticipated silence, John asked, "_Jor'El has Kal'El been here in the last 24 hours?"_

Nothing.

Glancing one last time around John made to fly away but to his surprise he received an answer.

_"No. He is unwell, However I can not say where."_

_" The Soul Splitter.. it has targeted your son."_

_"Yes, Kal'el told me, I could not break its connection to him. It is not within my power to do so. "_

_"If I am to help your son, we need to know everything on the Soul Splitter"_

_"You wish for me to relate to you that which I refused before?"_

_"Yes, You know I would not ask but I see no other way, The more we know the better chance we have to defeat it."_

_"The creature evolution is not something i can predict, I can not answer your question."_ John had a feeling he was being a bit evasive but there was little point in calling him on it,_ "However J'onn J'onzz, I can say that it was __once a Kryptonian, its weakness will undoubtedly lie there."_

John nodded,"_I understand. "_

_"I told Kal'El his survival will ultimately be upon him and Lois Lane. His strength to overcome the connection will have to come from a sacrifice within. This is why I was unable to help."_

Not sure what to say to that John responded with what he believed, _"I have faith in him Jor'El!"_

_"As do I."_

Then it was silent. Once it was obvious that Jor'El had no more to say John took off. The connection may be up to Clark but that did not lessen his need for help, this was something John had learned here amoung humans.

Now though, the question was where else to look?

~ღ~

~ Present: Kent apartment ~

Lois took a long drink, swallowing slowly though she wasn't really tasting it. Her attention focused on the phone in her hand. The number sat entered on the screen but she couldn't get herself to hit dial and go through the whole battle again.

Everyone one who cared had promise to let her know as soon as they had any idea of where Clark was. Those who could possible have some sort of answers, and didn't care, had been harassed multiple times. The stubborn streak in Lois wanted to call them again, though she knew she'd get the same responses, the same lack of care. She couldn't quite get herself to go through it again.

She failed Clark, she had become weak.

_"Damn It!" _Lois tossed the phone to the other end of the sofa, then gasped at the sharp jab of pain that ran through her side from the action. Damn that creeper, damn the police, damn it all! She needed only one thing. For Clark, the man who was more then her hero, to walk through the door.

Biting back the physical agony, she hit the mute button releasing the TV from its silence, knowing it would have been better to turn it off. There was nothing more that could be gained from listening to the news over and over. Hearing a single solitary line that would give her hope was all she had. She needed to know. Picking up the remote with a shaky hand she changed to another news station, each word spoken was like a stab to her heart.

_"It has been four days since the last official spotting of Superman. Growing public interest in the missing superhero has taken an unexpected turn. Officials from around the world have been in talks on what to do if Superman has indeed disappeared."_

Lois barely noticed that the noise from the kitchen had ceased as she stared at the TV, no longer hearing all the words as she tried to tell herself he was okay. He had to be.

_"Lois.. that better not be what I think it is!"_

The red headed nurse nodded, indicating the drink Lois held, as she carried a tray of food in to the room. Wondering from where Lois had managed to even get it, the woman could barely move from the sofa.

Lois rolled her eye's, _"I think I have the right to it._."

_"Self pity doesn't suit you."_

_"Its not my self I am concerned for."_

Ronnie gave her a kind look and snapped her fingers for Lois to position herself to eat, _"I know.. but you're not going to do yourself any favours by it."_

Lois looked at the drink which she had barely touched, "_I know.." _she could hear the despair in her own voice, _"I just can't relax, nothing helps, I have this knot inside me and until I hear his voice, see his face, feel his touch, its not going to go away!"_

The new's mans voice cut through their conversation, both of them turned to look at the TV,

_"...and Prime Minister Stein have agreed, since the devastation of the Calgaine bridge, that a joint task force will be put together if after another three days there continues to be no new sign of Superman. This task force will take over the screening of public calls of potential sightings, as well as addressing methods in which to contact Superman or locate him."_

Ronnie had turned from watching the screen to watching Lois, it was written all over Lois' face the pain she was feeling, the worry, despite her attempts to remain stoic. Taking a deep breath Ronnie put the bowl of soup in front of her, _"Eat up..Please."_

Lois tore her gaze away from the TV, she felt so numb as she looked at the food before her, she didn't have an appetite.

Her thoughts were forever with him. _Where was he? was he okay? why hadn't he come to see her again?_

She had had to wait five days to see him and when she finally did it had been too short, now there was simply no sign, like he fell off the face of world.

Annoyed with the news caster voice, Lois changed the channel again and as she listened she felt her stomach drop. Unable to escape reality.

Ronnie sat beside her, watching, touching her shoulder sending waves of comfort. She didn't know if it was doing Lois any good but she had to hope, had to try.

_".. in the aftermath of the Calgaine Bridge collapse many are wondering where is Superman? Local officials had released multiple plea's for Superman to come and help in the recovery of survivors, each one met with silence. With 22 dead and 175 injured many are left not only wondering if there could have been fewer causalities but if Superman himself is unwell._

_This video footage was released on the web only an hour ago featuring Superman from one of his last few appearances.."_

Lois could not tear her eye's away from the grainy video of Clark as Superman, struggling to take off after stopping a robbery. He veered awkwardly at an angle almost hitting the side of the building, corrected himself, hoovering for about twenty seconds before soaring upwards. The image on the screen switched to show a quote.

_"One of the witness had this to say.." _the news anchorman's voice added.

_He was suddenly there and with no apparent effort dispatched the robbers, though while talking to the police he seemed uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and sweating. Then when he went to take off I could have sworn he was going to hit the side of the building, it was a very upsetting sight. I don't think I'll ever get the image out of my head of his face before he finally flew away._

Lois bit her lower lip trying to fight the panic. She hit the remote, turning the TV off then went for her soup. The only thing that helped keep her sanity was to be angry, so she allowed herself that much.

Angry at herself for not seeing that this monster had already started to bleed Clark out. Angry at Clark for this silence from him, why couldn't he have come back to her, if she was going to loose him couldn't it be in her arms, where she could feel him, tell him how much she loved him. He couldn't just be gone.. not like this!

Most importantly angry at the creeper for doing this for turning the police against her husband, for draining the life out of him. Angry at the world for caring only because it was Superman.

_What about her husband Clark Kent? Didn't they know that it was Clark's heart and unending belief in humanity that made him that Superman?_

The rage boiled just beneath the surface and it was getting harder to resist it, it was either be angry or give up, so Lois chose to dive head first into the former, believing it would keep her going. Unaware that her strung out emotions including this anger were a product of being drained.

Ronnie had moved and watched Lois from the doorway, it didn't take her empath skills to know what was rolling through Lois. It was written all over her face. It was hard to watch a friend waste away so quickly, even harder when it was the love of your life.

The door to the apartment opened and Oliver poked his head in, "_Lois?"_

Ronnie signaled for him to hush and pulled him into the kitchen,_ "She's finally eating.. give her a chance to finish before you add more on to her."_

Oliver nodded and leaned back against a counter, "_Its not good.. Chloe, Tess, everyone. I don't understand this.. how is it he can just be nowhere? "_

_"I don't know but what I do know is that she isn't getting better, in fact she is getting worse. If he is anything like her I'd be surprised if he can stand straight. I need to do another healing session but I don't think it will do much good." _Ronnie leaned her head back against the fridge,then looked back at him to meet his eyes, voice gone quiet. _"She is slipping away.."_

~ღ~

Oliver did what he usually did, he ignored the sense of doom and grief and walked into the room as if two of his best friends weren't dying and one missing.

_"Hey Lois! "_

Lois stared straight ahead at the blank TV, the soup bowl sat in her lap. She didn't move even when he said her name a second time.

_"Lois.."_ Oliver picked the bowl up from her lap and carefully sat next to her._ "Lois please talk to me.." _She was so pale, she looked worse then when she had been in the hospital.

She gave a big sigh and tilted her head looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "_I was thinking.. thinking that he can't be dead you know. Because if he was I would know. I'd feel it here.." _She placed her hand over her heart before turning to look at him fully, trying to swallow back the emotion, _"Smallville wouldn't just die on me and I know that's what your all thinking! I know it is but I am.." H_er tone becoming uncharitably harsh at him, "_..sure he is out there and he needs our help so why haven't you found him?"_

Oliver took her hand and frowned when she pulled it sharply away. _"Lois, we have been trying.."_

_"Not good enough! "_ It was far too easy to be angry even at Oliver. _"How is it that a whole league of super hero's can't find the most wanted man on the planet?"_

_"We haven't given up Lois.. and no we don't think he is dead."_ He grabbed her shoulders,_ "Lois, we haven't given up on Clark!"_

She jerked away again, going silent. Oliver simply sat quiet beside her not sure how to read the moment. Each day as she became sicker, she became more emotional. Some moments she was like the old Lois full of courage and hope then at other moments like now a shadow would cross over her face and it was like she was lost, no longer herself.

They had to break the connection the creeper had with her. But Lois had made it clear that she needed to speak with Clark first, but now? Oliver debated with himself, did he just take control and do what she was afraid too, but then could he really do that to her?

No, he couldn't! Ultimately he knew it was Lois' decision but it was killing him to see her like this.

_"Lois.." _He began again, "_Chloe will be here soon.. I promise you! We will find him. He'll turn up."_

Ronnie came in the room having sensed what was about to erupt, "_Lois, since Oliver is here why don't we do another session. See if we can remove some of the ache okay?"_

Lois looked up at her, hazel eye's having gone dark, "_Why?.. what good would it do?"_

_"You're in pain and I can help.."_

_"Can you take away the pain in my heart?.."_ Lois looked to her then Oliver "_Can you? because unless you can __do that then no you can't make me better? "_

Ronnie exchanged looks with Oliver. Lois refusing a healing session was a first, _"Lois please let me try.. I know i can't take away everything but I can take some of it."_

Oliver took her hand again, _"I think Clark would never forgive me If he came back and found you like this.."_

The rage that spread across her face was something he had never seen before. She struck out swinging her hand towards his face. He saw it coming and would have blocked her, instead he let it connect, pulling back just enough so she wouldn't feel it so much. But when she went for him again he knew he had to stop her.

_"You think Oliver that you can use that?" _she stressed out each word, "_You. Can't. Make. this. Better!"_

He grabbed her wrists, "_Lois, I didn't mean it that way..Please Lois!" _She pulled and struggled.

Lois had been about to yell, but her breath suddenly left her body and the world seemed to have tilted. The darkness that she had been feeling crawl over her became so heavy that the irrational anger turned to panic.

It was coming for her, she could feel it in her bones. Lois gasped between breaths, "_Clark..I need Clark..Oh God..I need Clark! "_

Ronnie had rushed over and pushed the coffee table away so she could kneel in front of Lois who was still struggling against Oliver. He was doing his best to pin her down without inflicting more injury on her, even hurt and sick she wasn't easy to subdue.

_"Please..Clark..Please," _Lois was crying now, each breath was ragged as she thrashed against her friend.

_"He'll be back Lois..I promise," _Oliver felt the tears in his own eyes at the fear and anguish written on her face, it didn't help to feel how cold to the touch she had become.

Ronnie placed her hand on Lois' head and whispered,_ "Shh.. Sleep now.. sleep.."_

Lois bucked against Oliver then went limp for a moment before she started to shake. The darkness was closing in and she felt herself drowning. Ronnie felt it too and wasn't going to let go, she inhaled sharply causing Oliver to glance between her and Lois.

Somehow she had to help Lois sleep without the darkness, she had before but each time she healed her or calmed her down it became increasingly difficult.

_"Lois think of Clark..focus on him, some place you felt safe.."_

She needed Lois to help her. She wasn't privy to the memory, her empathy didn't allow her to catch thoughts only emotions. But she could feel Lois' mind drift to him; there was the feeling she had come to associate with Clark when Lois thought of him. A deep profound feeling of love and happiness. She used it to boost her, to try and drag her out of the darkness.

Oliver waited as the minutes ticked by, as Ronnie whispered words of encouragement and Lois really relaxed, her breathing slowing till her face eased up and every last bit of her settled against the cushions.

Lois had found a memory, it wasn't peaceful not in the sense she knew it should be. But it was the last one she had of Clark and despite everything being wrong around them she had felt such love. That's where she had drifted to. To hide in his arms and reside in the memory of his touch.

~ღ~

~ღ The night before Clark disappears ღ~

The wind bite at her face, reflecting the mood she was in, a sort of desperate need mixed with a sense of forbidding. It wasn't the most ideal place to meet up, the roof of the daily planet. However, it was an easy excuse to say she was going in for assignments and sort out things so she could work at home, the roof was the easiest. It was also familiar and comforting in its own strange way.

It meant she was out of the prying eye's of her police escort and she had two hours to do something that would only take about fifteen minutes. Leaving enough time for a much needed reunion.

She had missed him, it had been five days with Clark a wanted fugitive. Five days without him. There was so much to say to him; to tell him how she loved him and to hear words of love back to her. There was other things to say, things she knew he wouldn't want to hear, but they could not be avoided.

Scanning the night sky, Lois told herself he would show up, that in a matter of minutes the world would fall away and she would be wrapped up in his arms. The minutes ticked by slowly, passing into a half an hour. Cold and aching, she turned to go trying not to feel worried.

Just as her hand touched the handle of the door, she heard the sound that sent shivers up her spine. Turning, she looked up into the moonlit sky, she saw him coming in slowly for a landing. It didn't escape her that his movement wasn't as smooth, he seemed tired.

Clark uttered only one word as his feet touched down, "_Lois!"_

Lois' feet reacted first and she found herself running to meet him despite the limp she still nursed, she barely noticed it. His arms flung around her and he lifted her up gently,burying his face in her hair.

It took only seconds for their lips to meet then to touch faces, to look into each others eyes, whisper words of love and need.

_"I thought.." _Lois held his face unable to tear her eye's away from his ,"_I thought you weren't going to come.. "_

_"I will always come Lois..for you I will always come."_

Lois smiled, it was a promise he couldn't keep but the intent meant everything, "_For you I will always wait.."_

His mouth once again claimed hers for a deep kiss; needing to taste her, inhale her scent, feel her arms around him.

As equally desperate for him, Lois raked a hand through his hair, another across his back. Returning all her desire by teasing with her tongue along the insides of his lips. He moaned and moved a hand to her hips pulling her all the closer till she could feel every part of him against her.

When they pulled apart it was Clark's turn to cup her face, he looked it over and into her eye's as if he was seeing into her soul. _"Lois are you okay?"_

She knew exactly what he meant by the question, it couldn't be avoid. "I_'m fine, its just I'm.." _How did she say this to him? _"not doing as good as I should. I only got out of the hospital on the arrangements of nursing care at home."_

Lois took his hands from her face and held them, _"Thank God for rich billionaire friends and super healer nurses."_

_"You should look a lot better.."_ His eye's scanned her over, "_If Ronnie is helping.."_

_"She's trying.." _she sighed and knew that he knew she was holding something back.

_"Clark.. John and Ronnie ..they say that as the creeper has changed something..I don't know what exactly that means, but something with the connection. That the reason you and I are both doing so lousy is because we both are 'active'. Ronnie says she thinks if she can get me into a deep sleep, real sleep, it will lesson his hold on you."_

Clark shook his head feeling a touch of panic rise through him, _"No ..NO! Lois..What if you don't wake again? what if it pulls you back into that place?"_

_"Its a risk I have to take.. Clark..its killing you..its doing the same to me."_

_"I can't let you do this. I'll talk to John, there has to be another way."_

"Clark" she put her hand on his face and spoke softly, "_Its either we both suffer and lose or we make this decision and we have a chance."_

_"Lois.. I can't ask this of you. I'll find another way."_

She sighed, "_I don't want to, I really don't I'm terrified Clark.. but I look at you I can see your struggling. Everyone has seen it. How long before you can no longer be Superman? what then?"_

Clark shook his head again and pulled her close, burying his face into the side of her neck. Lois knew at that moment that she was asking to much even if it was what was needed. He seemed so frail in her arms, she had never known him to shudder the way he was then.

_"Smallville.. "_ she began hoping to ease his worry. _"..We'll look for another way."_

He pulled away, touched the side of her face, trailing his fingers through her hair. _"Dance with me!..before you go.. lets just have this moment to us."_

Smiling, Lois nodded and put her feet on his, letting him take her hand, her arm going about his shoulder. Then she felt it. The falling away of the Daily Planet roof though her eyes were closed. She felt safe in that moment, in his arms.

Maybe he was right. All they needed to do was hold out a little longer and find another away. Somewhere deep inside she knew it wouldn't be that simple but she clung to the hope.

~ღ~

~ Present: Kent apartment ~

Awareness slipped in, the soft sensation of sheets and comforter, mixed with his smell. Oh that smell, it wasn't as strong as it usually was but it didn't matter she soaked in what remained.

_"Clark.."_

Opening her eye's, she saw the moonlight streaming in through the window, bathing the dark room in its warm glow. Her eyes flickered down to his half of the bed, reaching out she spread her hand down the sheet. It was cold, he must have left some time ago.

How many times had she woken to find his side of the bed empty, the duties of a super hero calling him away. But each time he'd return and often they wouldn't be able to help themselves. Desire, need, longing to be one, making love in every sense of the word. Whispered words of commitment, his beautiful green eyes would look into her own and she would know. He was her home, always would be.

Smiling to herself, Lois let her mind wander to the memories of him. Of the way he felt inside her, his body against hers. His hands that knew every part of her in detail, finger tips that aroused. Their movement, a splendid rhythm all their own, that would escalate and awaken a fire deep inside till they would call out in ardour. Their mouths claiming each other as the beat of their hearts became one.

Lois sighed, feeling a stirring deep inside. He would come home and this expression of love would again repeat, though it was never exactly the same. Clark never ceased to amaze her, he would rise to every challenge, would find ones of his own to give back to her.

For them love making wasn't just sex, it was far more then a physical ache to become one, it was an need to be whole, complete.

It wasn't till she turned over to get away from the discomfort growing in her side that she saw Chloe asleep in the chair by her bed. Lois gave a long groan from the pain in her heart as the reality sunk in. He would not becoming home this time, instead he was missing.

Chloe woke and looked up to find her cousin crying silently. Taking her hand she leaned forward looking for words to comfort her.

_"Lois, you're not alone.."_

Choking back a sob Lois managed, _"I am.."_

_"You're not! Please.. don't give up! Clark is out there.."_

Lois nodded and took her hand back so she could wipe her face, "_I know you're here. But Chloe without Clark there is no point, I know he's not.." _she struggled to say the word,_ "..not dead..I can't feel him though, i can't find him. Four days of no word, he's lost and hurting and I'm not there to hold him."_

_"Lois ..I have some news, its not about that but it could help."_

Seeing Lois was waiting for her to continue Chloe switched the lamp on and handed her over a folder. She knew more then anyone that Lois needed to be involved, needed to help.

_"The Zoner.. I think we've figured out a pattern for feeding. It targets mental institutes and ICU units in hospitals. Plattsburgh and surrounding area's had a slight increase in coma related deaths during the week you were there. But more significantly.." _she pulled a particular sheet out, "_ I had the computer do a scan of medical reports, compare records from all over the country. From the Virginia's, Kentucky,Missouri all the way to here in Kansas, is evidence that it traveled across country.. starting from two years ago"_

Lifting the photo's, Lois shook her head, _"So it was waiting? What for exactly? to get strong enough to go for Clark?"_

_"Perhaps or the right moment. Regardless, it leaves a consistent trail of victims. Hiding in plain sight,attacking those who are already dying."_

_"Is it still..?" _Lois closed the folder and looked at Chloe in hope that it was leaving a trail and not concentrating solely on Clark. Not that she wanted there to be other victims, just to find it and somehow stop it was better then waiting for the end.

_"Not that we can tell,"_ at the crestfallen look on Lois' face, Chloe took her hand again and sat on the edge of the bed. "_Lo.. we'll find something more. We've been able to figure out this much which means we have a chance."_

It was at that moment that Lois found clarity from the emotional war inside. So much emotion; pain and hurt and a terrible rage but more importantly, love. Love that made it clear, she knew what she had to do. If they were going to find the creeper, if she was going to help Clark, then she would make this sacrifice.

Chloe saw the shift in her cousins eyes, the resolution pass over her face._ "What?..what are you thinking Lois?"_

_"That its time, I can't wait for Clark.. I need to do it now!"_

_"Oh wait you mean? " _Chloe touched her face, "_Are you sure?"_

_"Yes..Please, before I change my mind"_

_"Okay, I'll call the others and get the camcorder. "_

As Chloe went to leave the room, Lois pleaded,_ "Find him. Keep him safe.."_

Nodding, Chloe gave a soft smile of comfort though her own feelings were far from it. _"I will, I promise!" _

Then she turned and left before the tears could come. Lois had no idea of the night she had been through, the scare they had, that they would lose her then.

Somehow, Chloe knew she had to find away keep them both safe.

~ღ/ღ~


	8. Because You are My Heart

~ღ~** Chapter Eight - Because You are My Hear**t ~ღ~

~Ten days after Clark becomes a fugitive, 5 days missing~

Drizzling rain streamed down through the already dark dreary slums, it was afternoon but the sunlight couldn't break through the clouds to warm the streets. Desperation was a scent that often filled the area, the footfalls of the panicked man that ran for his life only added to this.

Joe turned from looking behind him as he ran to realize he had run into a dead end, trapped between the buildings, the three thugs after him, and a dumpster. There was no where to go.

Turning to face his pursuers he spoke more calmly then he actually felt, _"Just give me three more days, I promise I can get the payment by then."_

_"Nah.. you see Joe.. I'd already given you chances. " _The smallest and most intelligent of the three men replied. The crow bar held against his shoulder, as he watched Joe with steel gray piercing eyes.

_"Marcus.. I got you half the money and I can get the rest! " _Joe glanced around trying to find a way out.

Marcus sighed and shook his head, _"To late..because of you I've had some very serious and mightily important individuals breathing down my neck.. and I don't care for that"_, he looked to the two men on either side of him before turning his attention back to Joe, a thin smile spreading across his beady face.

_"The way I see it, you'll be an example.. examples are good.. helps reinforce the positive you know!"_

Tommi and the biggest of the three, whose name Joe never learned, both stepped closer to him. He felt sick, he knew this was it. They had backed him all the way to the wall now and from the looks on their faces he was doomed.

The chain the big one held whipped out and though Joe saw it coming, he could not avoid it. It hit him across his face and back causing him to cry out.

Several more times it hit him, till all he could see was blood and feel a pain that seared through him. Each time he plead for it to stop, hoping to fall unconscious.

Marcus stepped forward to have his turn and that's when the reprieve came.

A voice boomed out, _"Stop and Step away from him."_

It could be said that not single one of the four men excepted the sight before them. Its not that Superman was unheard of there, what threw them off was his physical condition.

His suit was soaked with sweat, cape stained dark,and his hair disheveled, face scruffy. Joe, however, breathed a slight sigh of relief at the intense look on Superman's face. It didn't matter that he was aware of the news reports, who wasn't?

Superman stood tall and intimidating. Joe felt pleased at how Marcus and his goons hesitated, it was a happy thought to pass out on.

Marcus wasn't in the same position as Joe, so the sight of Superman while a momentary worry, it did not have the desired affect of putting him off. He took in the hero's appearance, and the recent reports of his supposed failing health, and found himself wanting to test this. Superman didn't kill so if he was wrong he'd be a little worse for wear, but he wasn't intimidated by pain and he had overly paid clever lawyers, it was worth the risk.

Hitting the crow bar into the palm of his hand he turned toward Superman and snickered, "_Why don't you go mind your own business."_

Tommi glanced at Marcus unsure of whether to have respect or wonder if his boss had lost his marbles. Either way he wasn't going to look weak himself, so he puffed out his big chest and stood taller. A small part of him knowing that this wasn't going to end nicely, Superman did not have a nice look on his face.

_"This IS my business."_ Came the curt reply.

Marcus wondered if perhaps he had bit off more then he could chew at the sudden way Superman's eyes flashed red. It was to late however, their quieter and bigger third companion with the chain finally spoke up, he sealed the deal.

_"This here is only our business.." _Brains had never been his forte and Marcus cursed himself for not cutting out the fools tongue when Superman growled.

The sound was so deep that the men could feel it in their chests. Tommi did something he had never done all his life, he gulped in fear.

Marcus snapped at his companion, _"You ******* fool.."_

Then stopped at the sight of superman making his way to them, he stumbled, each step done in a jerking like motion. The hero could barely walk straight.

A smile spread across Marcus' face. So Superman was ill..really ill. This was worth the risk; it was information, it was a possible chance to prove that Marcus Donatello was not to be messed with.

What neither of the three men realized was Superman wasn't just ill, he was filled with a rage that he couldn't explain and could barely control and their challenge had been accepted.

~ღ Ten minutes earlier.. over seven blocks away ღ~

_"I told them..I told them it wasn't right..that I didn't do it!" _the words came out half mumbled. He blinked trying to focus his vision which at times alternated between normal and X-ray, he was loosing control of everything. All his powers were there but they were all out of whack.

At times it was if he was on overload feeling stronger or faster then he ever had, other times they were reduced. Not to the level of a human but definitely not full powered. Then there was the moments where he just plain had no control and that included his thoughts.

Wiping his brow, he stumbled into the side of the building, not sure where he was going or why, just that he needed too.

_"I would never.. never..hurt her..not in a billion years..I told them this!"_

Clark could hear the sound of the rain above him hitting the gutters and it was irritating. Ping! Ping! Loudly over and over.. He looked up, half yelling. _"STOP!.. Just Stop!" _he backed away from the building only to find himself hitting the side of another. It was then he realized he was in an alley, _but where? what city..what country?_

Nothing stuck out at him as an obvious indicator, which if he had have had any real clarity of thought, he would have mused wasn't surprising. He could barely walk in a straight line let alone think.

Looking up and down his vision again alternating, settling mostly on x-ray, he couldn't distinguish which direction to go down, or which direction he had come from.

Shaking his head, he leaned back against the wall closing his eye's, "_Must get to her.. stop it.."_

He heard the voice, seen the shadow out of the corner of his eye, "_You will fail.. " _Clark didn't bother to look at the shadow, every time he tried before it would vanish.

_"I won't.. I promised her ",_ he stumbled again, head ringing from so much noise. He tried to calm it down, gain some control of his hearing. It took several minutes before it settled.

_"Come on Kent.. Go home!"_ he hissed at himself. "_Where is home.. where am I?"_

_"awww poor Kryptonian.. struggling in vain."_

_"Listen.. listen for her heart.." _he mumbled into his hands, ignoring the shadow. Taking a deep breath he tried again to hear the beat that use to live in his soul.

Sometimes, during the last few days, Clark had thought at times he could hear it. But then it always seemed to be his own he was following.

Following.

Lost without her.

Empty.

He could not find her beat, yet he knew she was alive. He would find her, save her.

A voice echoed in his mind, "_You can not save you both".._

_"I will.. I won't let you have her."_ he growled back.

Frustration, hopelessness, an agony that spread from his heart, his very soul came to a bursting point, pouring out like an anger that he could not control. Turning, he punched the wall, slamming the brick repeatedly, each punch he added more strength behind it till the wall began to shake and crumble. He could hear cries of alarm from inside the building but in that moment all he could feel was his own pain.

It was the sound from a half a mile away that saved the rest of the wall and himself from exposure. Stopping, he turned his head listening.

_"Please stop..please!"_

Something stirred deep inside and he found himself moving towards the cry of fear and pain. It wasn't in him no matter how lost in his own suffering to resist coming to aid. He had to, he was Superman, he was Lois' hero..

He wasn't sure how he even arrived to the scene or if he could control himself enough to be a help, but at the sight of the man, bloody and curled into a ball on the ground, drove out any care on that. He would save him.

It was obvious after a short exchange that the three men beating on the other weren't planning on making it easy on themselves or him. Fine, Clark thought, they want to know how Superman feels I'll show them what Superman thinks of all this.. the rage inside hadn't gone away and having this moment would be a release.

Marcus waited for Superman to come atleast half way to them before nodding to his companions and the three of them closed the distance the rest of the way. He wasn't stupid, even ill he expected Superman to be stronger but he figured the three of them had a chance.

Swinging the crow bar at Superman's side it connected and to his amazement the hero grunted from the impact. So he swung again and regretted it. The second swing felt more like he had hit the side of a steel wall and pain shot up his own arm. The crow bar now crumpled in on itself.

Clark grabbed Marcus by the throat, while swinging his other arm hitting Tommi in the stomach sending him fly back against the dumpster. Chain man swung at him, but Clark this time found the speed to react and caught the chain, pulling roughly sending the man spinning. He let go of the chain as the man spun and it wounded itself around him.

Clark didn't even register the man's screams as he used his heat vision to weld the chains on him, slightly burning his flesh from the heat.

Marcus tried to pry himself free, but not only did Superman have his throat but he was cutting off the air supply. He kicked and squirmed but the hero didn't seem to notice or care. Desperate he tried to plea, slamming on Superman's arm. He thought he was going to die when suddenly he was slammed against the alley wall, his throat free, though he was now pinned by a hand to his chest.

_"What city is this?" _Superman growled into his face.

Marcus manage to croak, "_What?"_ He was pretty sure that his arm was broken and was wondering if he'd ever be able to speak properly again.

Clark was in no mood, "_What city?_" he grabbed the man by the shirt.

_"I told you.. you can't save her.."_ A voice echoed around them.

Glancing about sharply he ended up putting to much pressure on Marcus' chest, causing the man to collapse, he dropped him and spun around.

_"Get out of my head!",_ Clark bellowed.

There was no response but he could feel it, the thing swimming through his veins, eating away at him.

His legs gave out under him as sharp burning pain raged through him, gasping he hit the side of the building as he went down.

_"No..No! I promised Lois.."_

Just before his vision left him he caught the edge of sign at the top of one of the buildings. The city name surprised him. Why had he come here? Why hadn't he gone to Metropolis.. he had tried but during the mess of the last few days he had no direction.

_"Lois ..I'm sorry"_, with thoughts of her in his heart and the sign in his vision he faded out, clinging to a memory of love.

~ღ~

~ღ Earlier that year ღ~

A summer night breeze blew through her hair as she turned and smiled at him, positively radiant with a mixture of happiness from a pleasant evening and the alcohol in her system.

_"I don't think travel by Kent airlines will ever get old.."_ Lois began as they made their way to the back door. She was practically skipping, her hand still firmly holding on to his.

_"Good to hear. " _he grinned at her, finding her mood to be the cherry topping of their evening out. He pulled her close to him delighting in the expression in her eye's as their lips met, then twirled her around just before they got to the door.

_"Whooooooaa.."_ she giggled out, "_If I didn't know any better I'd say Smallville was a little tipsy.."_

_"I'm happy.. I don't do tipsy."_

_"Well there was the one time when you were.."_

Clark shook his head, slipping the key into the lock as they now both stood at the door, his face only a breath away from hers, _"Let's not ruin the mood rehashing that experience.."_

Giggling, Lois bit her lip as her gaze flickered back and forth between his lips and eye's. "_No, lets not."_

Smiling, Clark met her lips with his own, first sucking lightly on her bottom lip till she playfully bit him back, then deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue under her top lip along the gum's. He felt her intake of breath in reaction, the way her body shivered against his.

Pinning her against the door, he put his hand through her hair, the other up the back of her dress. Caught up in the heat, Lois slipped one hand into the back of his pants while the other desperately tried to find the door knob.

After several failed attempts she managed to turn the knob, the weight of their bodies pushing the door open causing them to stumble through, only momentarily breaking them apart.

Eventually the need for air won out and Lois pushed Clark back just far enough to breath, "_Porch swing..._" she murmured, grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him back in for another consuming kiss, trying to lead them to the front door.

_"hmm.."_ Clark responded attempting to get her form fitting dress off her, which between its design, the passionate kissing, and Lois' erratic guidance.. was hard work.

_"Porch swing"_, came Lois' winded reply, somewhat frustrated from their lack of progress toward the desire in question.

_"Not.. a..good idea.." _Clark said between kisses, managing to finally figure out the dress, slipping it off her and flinging it towards the couch.

Laughing, Lois tried to combine undoing the buckle of his pants and taking of her shoes while still keeping her lips in the vicinity of his; it wasn't going very well. She gave up after a moment and focused on his pants and shirt instead. _"Its the perfect idea.."_

Grinning from ear to ear, she pulled away and turned glossy eyes on his, "_Come on Smallville..."_

_"Lois you're drunk!"_

_"Correction Smallville..I'm tipsy."_ she paused from working on his pants to hold up a finger.

_"Drunk.."_ Clark laughed as he moved his head away from the finger she almost shoved in his eye.

_'I'll remember this all tomorrow so it qualifies as tipsy."_

He was surprised she wasn't slurring, "_You out drank Oliver tonight.."_

Beaming as if she had won award, she laughed, _"He's such a lightweight!"_

_"I'm sure Chloe is thrilled."_

_"Well.. when.. it..it..is her special day she can pick the activities..including the condition of..Olliever." _Clark raised a brow at her new pronunciation of their friends name.

_"You are completely plast.."_

_"Nope..not.. and stop arguing Smallville.. gee you'd figure you didn't have a sexy wife pawing all over you, trying to undress..ing you.." _She frowned at her own grammar but continued, "_.. with the way you're acting"_

Lois rolled her eye's and decide now was a good time to take off her heels. But her coordination wasn't exactly the best, one hand holding a fist full of Clark's shirt, she slipped off one shoe but started to fall when she went for the other.

Catching his stumbling wife, Clark pulled her close and kissed her firmly, _"This is happening in bed." _He was starting to wonder if she'd even make it there before passing out.

_"Fine.. as long as your naked and its sextastic.. "_ Lois shrugged, thinking it didn't really matter whether it was the porch swing, bed, door, couch, barn, chair..as long as she had him.

Chuckling, Clark shook his head and kissed her again pushing them towards the stairs. They hit the wall next to them, Clark trailed a finger under strap of her bra, planting kisses down her neck then to her shoulder.

Lois finished undoing his pants and began to pull them down, pausing to let out a moan of pleasure when his tongue began to tease. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as he cupped her breast firmly, then ran his hands down her back, fingers along the lower edges of her panties.

"_Stop!"_

He pulled back to look into her eyes, confusion and worry flashed through his, _"Lois?_"

Staring at him intently, she took a deep breath then she bit her lip, "_Clark.. stop teasing me.. you want me? the beds up there!"_ she raised a brow pointedly.

She was delighted with the lust that refilled his green eyes, his mouth claimed hers as he stripped of his shirt.

He was about to pick her up and carry her up the stairs, when he felt the sudden vibration from his phone in his front pocket that was pressed firmly between them. Lois jumped feeling it too, going off balance at her reaction they fell to the floor.

Clark took the brunt of the fall so Lois wouldn't get hurt, it didn't surprise him that she laughed through it all. Looking down from where she was sitting on him, she scowled,_ "Who would be so rude as to inter..interrupt us?"_

Pulling his phone out, Clark held it up so they could see and sighed. They both recognized the number, _"Oh Clark.. didn't you tell him?"_ she pouted which only turned him on more.

_"I did.. "_ the phone began buzzing again. _"I'll tell him we're busy.."_

_"Good!"_

_"Not the best time.." _It took a bit of work to not sound completely irritated as he answered the phone.

_"Kent, I have the latest report which you need to see, can you come over so we.."_ a deep voice responded.

Lois wasn't impressed. For the past few week it had been shop talk constantly between the two hero's. How was it the man could run a multimillion dollar empire and protect a city but not remember what today was?

No! Lois decided, it was best she handled the guy, grabbing the phone out of Clark's hand, she purred, _"Hello Bruce..its Lois."_

Scowling at her, Clark tried to grab it back,_ "Nuh huh Smallville.."_ Lois turned slightly so the phone was out of reach as she continued.

_"Brucey my friend do you know what today was? Today was my birthday.. and as the birthday girl.. I get to..to.. choose what I decide to do. This means out to eat and beer pong with family and friends. Then I get to take this man who is my... husband..the man you just called.. "_ Lois grinned widely at Clark, adding, "_..and have my wicked way with him.."_

_"Lois!"_ Clark's eye's widen, if he had of thought her little speech was going to go there he would have tried harder to get the phone back.

_"Its birthday tradition..well not yet but it will be." _she added smugly

_"LOis!"_

Raising an eyebrow as if he was being silly, Lois put a hand over the phone, _"He's not a child.."_ smirking she asked into the phone, "_You're not a child right Bruce?.."_

_"... No"_

_"Good, so you can understand when I say that I don't want the phone ringing interrupting birthday sex._" Clark groaned and reached for the phone again, Lois giggled and swatted at him as she continued. From the look in her eye's though he knew he would be in trouble if he tried to 'cheat' to get the phone.

_"So unless there is a dire situation like people dying then.."_

_"Lois, I just need to talk to him."_ Bruce replied, glancing at the calender, realizing he had done exactly what Clark had warned him not to do.

_"Is anyone going to die now or later if Clark does not come and see you tonight, be honest with me, Bruce, because as a reporter I'd ..I'd..I'd know if you were lying."_

Clark gave up on both trying to save some dignity in this situation and saving Bruce who had walked into this. He had warned him not only about her birthday but about how his Lane could be, the man was on his own now.

_"..No"_

_"Good..are you yourself in any danger?" _Lois held a serious expression though her eyes glimmered. Clark could only hope nothing worse came out of her mouth, he leaned his head back, continuing to listen.

_"..No"_, Bruce said again already getting the point.

_"Okay, so now that we have settled this..here..now..whatever, it can wait right?"_

_"Yes Lois, it can wait."_

_"I am so glad we understand each other.. Clark will see you in the morning.."_ she winked at Clark,_ "When I am done with him"_

Lois pulled the phone back and was about to hit the hangup button when Clark snatched it back, slightly at super speed, preventing her, _"Sorry.. Yes."_

Sighing, Lois leaned down and began to kiss along his jawline. She wasn't about to wait, if Bruce wanted to hang on the phone it was his own issue.

_" I'll be there.. "_ Clark started to moan and stopped, putting his hand over the phone he hissed. _"Lois wait a second.."_

Shaking her head, she slid her hands slowly and teasingly up his chest.

Clark held back the moan this time, his eyes rolled back instead as he managed to say into the phone, "_Yes she is ...and thanks. .Bye."_

_"I am what?_" Lois asked, tracing her fingers softly back down his chest, feeling the taut muscle twitch ever so slightly in reaction.

_"A handful.."_

Smiling proudly, she leaned down till their faces touched, "_The best sort.. now what are you going to do about it?"_

Tossing the phone so it landed on the couch, Clark tilted his head to the side, his eyes roving over her. Finally getting a chance to appreciate her low cut lacy bra.

_"I have ideas.."_ he responded huskily. Lois felt a shiver at the intensity of his look.

_"You do? Well being the birthday girl I request you share them in detail! "_

_"Request?"_ Clark smirked and put a hand to his ear, _"Did I hear that right you request..since when does Lois request anything."_

They were dangerous words and he knew as soon as he said it she would retaliate. Her face was still near his, she whispered as her hand trailed slowly down his sides, brushing all his sensitive spots lightly with the tips of her fingers, especially along his pelvis going to his groin.

_"You are absolutely right.. what was I thinking? "_

If he wasn't already laying on the floor he would have thrown his head back in reaction to her touch, he had to settle for a deep moan, _"You tell me.."_

_"MmmMM.. " _she smiled and kissed him, slipping her hand into his pants that had already been undone from her earlier efforts._ "I think I.. " _she found an already stimulated junior, _"I'll show you what the birthday girl wants.."_

Clark groaned at her touch, her finger tips teasing him. Reaching up, he roughly put his hand into her hair and pulled her lips to his.

Lois squealed when he suddenly rolled them, pressing his body into hers, mouth unrelenting. When he finally pulled back,so she could catch her breath, she smiled with swollen lips.

_"Have I ever said how much I like this floor?"_, she ran a hand along the wood floor and then down his side.

_"hmm.. no though it doesn't surprise me..considering everywhere else you've 'liked'."_

Lois laughed and tilted her head, _"Does it bother you?"_

Clark smirked, clutching her hair, _"Let me show you what I think.."_ then he laid kisses between her breast before trailing down.

Lois laughed, trying not to squirm as he kissed his way down her, then after a moment she arched her back and gasped, "_Oh Smallville.. !"_

So much for the bed.

~ღ~

~ Present ~

The roaring sound coming from the alley was heard blocks away, felt beneath feet, vibrating windows. It caused a stir, though no one was willing to check it out, it wasn't the safest city. People learned fast to not put their nose where it didn't belong and even more so in that part of the city. Curiosity didn't just kill cats.

While most may have been afraid, one was not, nor was he curious. He knew what the noise was, it was his friend, a comrade in arms against the darkness that resided in human hearts.

Black leather boots strolled down the alley with cautious confidence, stopping about twenty feet in front of the fast moving red and blur blur.

_"This is disappointing.."_ A gruff voice spoke softly,_ "I had hoped the next time I saw you, it would be on much better terms."_

A gloved hand reach into an utility belt around a tight fitting dark suit and pulled out a small lead capsule.

He didn't take any particular enjoyment in the idea of the pain he was about to cause his friend, in the short time they had known each other, he had found a deep respect for the man even at times his idealism was a touch inconvenient.

Opening the capsule, a ring with a green jewel fell into the palm of his hand, it glowed green the closer he stepped to the fast moving blur. Abruptly the blur stopped and settled into the figure of Superman laying on top of torn up tar and stone.

_"Its time to get you out of here."_

~ღ~

When you love someone, when everything about them has away of enchanting you. The not so pleasant moments of life are worth it, most of the time you barely notice them. This was one of those times for Clark, after an hour of Lois being periodically sick he began the process of cleaning up. The task took hardly any time and didn't even registered on his radar.

If he was asked, he would have said that he liked taking care of her, even in this state of unconscious with her head and arm draped against the tub. Lifting her up carefully, he smiled as he carried her to the bed, loving the way her body instinctively relaxed into his touch. It meant a lot to him that she trusted him when she couldn't take care of herself, whether from being ill or just beer pong with Oliver.

After placing her on the bed, he went to her dresser and pulled out one of his flannels that she had claimed a long time ago. The red and gold plaid pattern was her favorite, he remembered once that she said it made her think of the early days when she had been first welcomed into the Kent family. He knew what she meant, that like him she missed his father, and the family feeling they had all had here with his parents.

He lifted her up and slipped the flannel over her head, the buttons were never undone. He had been lectured once that if he ever broke the buttons off that shirt he'd get it. She hadn't been joking either.

Clad only in his boxers, he climbed into the bed next to her and gently pulled her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest, covering them with a sheet. This was where he liked to be, he didn't need the sleep but he enjoyed the quiet with her and soothing rhythm of her heart and breathing.

Brushing back her hair from her face, he leaned back and closed his eye's after a few moments of listening to the steady beat of her heart, he dozed off.

Lois wasn't sure what woke her but was grateful for three things; it was dark, she was comfortable in their bed, and resting in Clark's arms. Smiling, she lifted her head just slightly as anymore then that and it began to throb. Repositioning herself a little, she realized she had drooled on his chest.

_"Lois.. you okay?.. going to be sick?"_

Lois noticed the bowl on the beside table and realized what the rest of Clark's night must have been like. "No.. head hurts but no." She positioned herself carefully so she could see his face, not to mention move from her drool spot .

Nuzzling her face into his neck she murmured, _" I take it that I've taken that porcelain trip again..I'm sorry!"_

Shifting just enough so he could see part of her face, he ran his fingers down her arm, "_Just a little one.. its no big deal, part of the birthday package."_

Lois snorted then regretted it when pain flashed through her head, "_Yeah well I'm sorry.. hope 'it' wasn't you know..bad?"_

Then she frowned as she recalled images of skin, touching, their bodies in movement together culminating into a glorious rhythm that came from a delightful amount of practice_. "Wait.. we did right? I mean I didn't dream that because that was just to good to have been a dream!"_

Clark chuckled,the deep sound caused her to smile, _"No.. it wasn't a dream. It was before you started your trip."_

_"If memory serves.."_ she smiled to herself, _"On the floor.."_

_"It started there, then ended up a few other places.."_ Tracing lazy circles on her arm.

_"Not the swing?"_

_"That requires sober Lois.."_

_"Well its not the first time we've failed to make it to the bed.. certainly won't be the last,"_

_"I don't imagine it will and you.."_ he placed a hand gently on her side, smirking, _"lets just say I was looking __forward to tonight for a while now!"_

_"Oh please.. what? so I should get drunk more often then?.. Just so you can have wild sex?"_ It was a good thing their neighbors were atleast a mile away.

_".. if it didn't include you feeling sick after then yeah!"_ she could feel him smiling, amoung other things.

_"I wonder what everyone would think if they saw this side of Clark Kent," _he grabbed her hand before she had a chance to take advantage of his turn on.

"_Hmm, Its just for you... but that,"_ he stressed the word as he put her hand on his stomach and patted it. "_Is not going to happen.. You need to rest." _While she remembered the fun he could clearly remember what came after.

_"Spoil sport!"_ Lois nuzzled him again and closed her eyes. _"When you need to go..you can you know.. I'll be fine."_

_"I'm in no hurry."_

_"Really Clark.."_

_"I'd rather be here with you then there with him. "_

_"Really? because I thought for a bit there that you two had something going on..been kind of jealous."_

Clark laughed, "_You needn't be..He is no where near sexy enough.."_

_"So your using him for his gadgets then.."_

_"Of Course.."_

_"You'd actually rather be here? Possibly holding my hair again.."_

_" Hmm.. sexy birthday Lois or workaholic Wayne.. I think I'll take the birthday girl."_

_"You're so sweet."_

_"hmm..I try."_

They grew still, relaxed, hands intertwined over his chest. The only sound either of them could hear was their heart beats that had synchronized together into a restful rhythm.

Clark started to doze off again when Lois leaned up slightly. Opening one eye he looked at her, seeing her serious expression in the semi darkness.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Clark.. Why do you love me?"_

Not sure if it was the emotional tide that came with sobering up or if she was seriously wondering, he smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. _"Lois.. "_

_"Please.. I want to know, why?"_

Clark turned so they could look each other full in the face, _"I love you.." _he began voice soft and tender, words coming easy from his heart because the reverberated through his entire being every day, _"because you make me feel at peace, like I can do anything. When it becomes heavy you smile and I feel free, you always know what to say, you are everything to me."_

He gave her that boyish grin that always melts her insides, and placed his hand over her heart, "_I love you because you are my heart and you're ..you!"_

Feeling the weight of his words and seeing the love in his eye's caused her own to tear up. She swallowed not wanting to turn into a sap, especially when she didn't feel completely sober yet, if the water works turned on now they had a good chance of not turning off.

Clark watched her, sensing the emotion playing through her, and as usual came to her rescue. "_Why do you love me?"_

_"The sex.."_ she replied dead panned, shifting the mood.

Chuckling, Clark gave a half smile, "_You love me for my body?"_

_"Why not?.. You have a very nice one.. is there more I should be aware of.."_

_"You may love me for my body.. but you aren't getting more of it now if that's your goal."_

_"Oh gee.. _" Lois giggled, "_You saw right through me!"_

_"That's another thing I love.."_

_"What?"_

_"That you surprise me. "_

Silence grew between them, and once again Clark started to drift but Lois felt guilty for not answering his question. Tracing a finger over the contours of his chest, head resting on his shoulders, she disturbed the peace once more.

_"I love you because you've always been the most real person in my life, well other then my cousin. " _Lois began trying to find the words to express the depths of his importance to her.

_"From the moment I met you Clark.. you were just there and even when I knew there was something different about you but didn't know why, it didn't matter. Because I could see your heart, I think I always knew it would be you that would have mine. When I was younger I never expected to have not only a real home but someone who could put up with me, and you do that.."_

She sat up, ignoring the throb that started from it, _"When I am with you, I feel not to sound like a total sap,.."_ she sighed at the emotion welling in her._ "I feel complete.. you make me feel like a whole person, you're my light.. you are my home"_

Touching the side of her face Clark smiled, it took a moment to find his voice, _"Lois .. its okay to be a sap... "_ he tilted his head a little, _"I quite like sappy Lois and you know what.."_

Taking a deep breath she swallowed back tears, _"What?"_

_"I'm a sap too because without you..I'm only half a person as well."_

Lois laughed and laid her head back on his chest, linking her hand with his, "_Well then.. I think we are agreed.. We stay together."_

_"As if I could get rid of you"_, Clark kissed the top of her head. Knowing she needed an escape route from her own emotions, especially when she wasn't completely sober.

_"Very true.." _Her hand snaked down his chest, making its way lower, _"I've seen you naked so now your stuck with me."_

Her goal was foiled, his fingers intertwined with hers.

_"Give it up Lane.."_

~ღ~

~ Present ~

The dark oddly shaped vehicle sped out of the city, the driver glancing every so often at the unconscious companion beside him.

He had worried several times that he had been to late but found the occasional moan to be a good sign.

_"In all honesty Kent, I had figured you'd be found anywhere else then my city."_

He received another of those moans in response before continuing, _"I am thinking that this might put me on the good list again with your charming wife, I hope."_

A beep sounded from the panel in front of him.

_"Master Wayne.. I have the guest room ready. Watch Tower has been notified and a feed has been set up, Chloe and Doctor Hamilton are on their way."_

_"Thank You Alfred. We will be there shortly."_

Bruce scrunched up his nose and glanced again at Clark, _"First thing we do.. hose you down. What did you do crawl through the sewer?"_ He didn't know it but his speculation wasn't far from the truth.

~ღ~

Back in Metropolis it slept, soaking in the energy. It kept quiet, it hadn't moved in days, unable even if it had wanted too. The Soul Splitter had begun to feel the changes, some it had never experienced before, and retreated to the outskirts of the city. The Kryptonian power had affected it more then it had anticipated, even if its connection to his love had weakened.

It felt strong, powerful and hungry.. soon it would come out of the shadows and feed.

Soon Metropolis would fall then the world.

~ღ/ღ~

**A/N:** Currently working on chapter nine (3.1.11) .. so Heart to Heart is all caught up here. :)


	9. For You I Will

**A/N: **here is the extremely over do update.. **WARNING- ANGST OVERLOAD**..read at your own risk..

This chapter is the sort that sets the stage for important things to come. So bear with the angst. I apologize if the editing is crap.. I suck at it.

*****In my story Gotham is about 2 hrs (faster by jet ) from Metropolis. I decided to do this since in the comics they are not that far from each other, but in SV Metropolis is in Kansas rather then where it should be along the east coast(usually New York area). So Gotham is somewhere close enough to Kansas to be a couple of hours away..lol.. Where exactly? I don't care.

~ღ~ **Chapter Nine: For You I Will**~ღ~

Connections.

It was all about connections, bonds, emotions, and ideas that bind two or more together. It was the essence of those who were linked under these things, these powerful emotions and beliefs.

Love and hate two of the strongest emotions, they pulsed like beacons drawing and enticing it. So many people so many lives and their bonds to one another. It could taste it but it could not move, not yet. Slowly and surely the last of the kryptonians strength was ebbing away and drawn into itself. The bond between him and his love was so strong and vibrant that it improved the process, The Soul splitter had not felt this 'alive' for a very long time, it had been so long that the memories weren't clear.

The process that had started deep within it was new and pleasantly unexpected. If it had of remembered it would have known it had gotten this far once before, changing expanding.. but then it had been hunted, defeated, punished, and reduced back to a hungry shell. While the memories of this weren't clear, the survival instinct was. It knew to hide to amass its strength then it would hunt .. no more preying on the weak and half dying. The Kryptonian's strength wasn't just not its own power, but the power to harness more from the yellow sun as well. To be fully solid and filled with all the raw emotion of humanity was no longer a dream but a reality that was only days away.

It slept hidden away as it grew in strength for a number of days, then something changed and it felt its connection to the kryptonian's love weaken, she was being drawn away .. this could not be tolerated. Not when it was so close, filling with life.

The Soul Splitter fought back, grasping with all its might to the connection it had to the woman, dragging her down into the darkness, its own personal hell.

~ ღ The night before Clark is found ღ ~

It was probably the fifteenth time she had rubbed her hands on her pants, she was nervous. Beyond words, beyond anything she had ever felt before.

It had been far easier to marry the guy. Doing this for him, it felt right but yet she was scared to death.

He better appreciate this!.. the thought ran through her head then she snorted at herself. _Come on Lois he is going to be pissed._

Well, a mad Clark is better then a sick or dead Clark._ That is if he ever comes home.._

Her thoughts were every where and if she had of been able to keep track of them she would have remembered that less then five minutes before she had been thinking about cappuccinos', rather then Clark. But her thoughts always returned to him.

_"So Lois.. how are you feeling?" _Emil came over to her from the other side of the Watchtower balcony.

_"Like an air head." _

Emil gave a slight smile and nodded, going over to turn the monitors on.

_"This must be how Cat feels.. to be completely full of nonsense," _she went on not realizing what she said till she got a raised brow from Emil.

_"That wasn't nice was it?" _

He shook his head, _"It is a sign that you are responding to the drug, which is good. In theory if I increase the dosage you shouldn't be able to feel any pain and hopefully Ronnie can bring you into a deep sleep."_

Lois felt that nervousness again, "_What if she can't? What if it doesn't work and Clark..Clark is still lost."_

Putting the connectors he held in his hand down, Emil turned to give her a serious look, _"Lois, this has the best chance of working. I admit I don't care for the odds however its what we have to work with. I believe John and Ronnie when they say that breaking the link this creeper has with you will weaken its hold over Clark."_ He took a deep breath and gave her a light friendly smile.

"_Despite the fact I can't prove it scientifically," _he gave a slight nod with his head, _".. You and Clark have a deep connection to each other. I have seen you two get through many things and I believe this will be one of them." _And he did but he was also a realist and he couldn't promise it wouldn't be a rough journey, so he didn't bring that up.

Lois sighed, wondering if this was how it felt to be crazy. She was tired and wired at the same time, her head spun with thoughts that she could barely keep track of and her heart was forever with Clark.

Chloe and Ronnie came over after a few minutes. Lois felt relief at the sight of her cousin. Knowing she was there to help her through this calmed her nerves, and the look on Ronnies face reminded her that if she suffered it wouldn't be alone. The empath would feel it and suffer too, Lois thought for a moment of pulling out, the idea of putting her friend through the creeper induced nightmare was a bit much.

Ronnie must have sensed her apprehension for she smiled at Lois and took her hand, "_Don't be worried for me Lois.. I told you a long time ago pain is worth it when it helps to save lives..You and Clark.. your my friends your more then worth it."_

Nodding, Lois laid back, feeling the effects of the latest dose Emil gave her. She not only felt like an air head, but detached and distant from herself. She could hear Chloe whispering words of comfort but could not focus on them.

She had no recollection of sliding under, feeling the pull of sleep, the kind of sleep devoid of dreams, an emptiness.

Oliver rubbed Chloe's shoulders as she stared at her cousin and Ronnie who continued to stay with her. Lois seemed at peace but the beads of sweat the poured down Ronnie's face told a different story. Lois was still connected to the creeper and it wasn't letting go.

It was hard as they watched to not worry but there was a sense of forbidding, that at any moment things would get worse. It didn't help as the hours passed, and night slowly turned to morning, that Clark had not been found.

Tess continued to coordinate between the members of the Justice league as the searched for their leader, their comrade and friend. Clark could be literally anywhere and though they didn't want to think it, the worry he was lost forever ran like wild fire through their minds.

Emil did his best to monitor Lois and Ronnie, trying to think of way to help push Lois into a real deep sleep. He wasn't sure how much longer the empath could keep fighting and he worried for Lois' heart. Her vitals were erratic at times and though they would level out fairly quickly the amount of times they dipped was seriously concerning.

Eventually it seemed to be alright, Ronnie took a deep sigh and suddenly stood and stepped away. "_She is sleeping.."_ she stumbled and then sat back down.

"_I don't know though if the connection is broken.. I could feel it there, its hungry and __determined."_

She took another deep sigh feeling a burning sensation through her lungs, "_I just don't think I am strong enough to break its hold on her.. but.. " _Ronnie glanced over at Lois "_Maybe the sleep will help.. "_

Emil nodded to Chloe to help with Ronnie then gave a comforting smile, "_It will help, all we can do is wait and see, at the very least the rest will do her good. If we're lucky we'll find Clark soon and some how end this."_

~ ღ ~

It did not feel desperation, though at times it did feel something very much like anger. This was what it was feeling now. It felt them pull her.. this other one pushing on its connection and interfering. It despised the interruption.. the hunger was worse when the kryptonians lover wasn't feeding it. Time to change things.. it stretched and moved and was noticed.

~ ღ then 3 hrs later ღ ~

It had been fine, in fact it had been going great, things had seemed to be improving. Clark had been found, Lois had finally slipped into a peaceful rest, the only thing that had Oliver unhappy was Chloe leaving with Emil to Gotham. It wasn't the fact she'd be there for Clark but the unnerved feeling he got every time his wife was around Bruce. Knowing his jealousy was unfounded did not help it. It only had him feeling jealous and guilty.

But to make his internal battle worse everything suddenly changed, Lois wasn't okay and he was terrified they were going to lose her. One of the worst things in the world was to watch someone suffer, fear losing them and not be able to help. Oliver was living in a nightmare.

Lois had flat-lined. They had got her back but her rhythm continued to be erratic. The defibrillator had been brought out and Oliver turned away unable to take it anymore, glad that at that moment Chloe did not know.

"_Clear!" _

There was silence as they listened, waited. The beeping from the monitor became slower, more regular. Oliver found himself letting out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Ronnie's next words took away any sense of relief, "_Oh gawd.. it has her!"_

Oliver spun around but Tess beat him to the punch with, "_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm so sorry..I lost her.. I can feel the darkness." _all colour had drained from the nurse's face.

~ ღ Meanwhile- ish ღ ~

Curtains were closed keeping the harsh light of the new day out. His skin was as white as sheet, all the handsome chiseled features were sunk in. Clarks, Superman suit had been stripped off, his body bathed and covered by linen. He shook and moaned with a raging fever, the hours passing slowly in pain and dreams of loss.

She never came any closer to the bed then fifteen feet. She couldn't risk hurting him more. Her presence in the room, however kept the seizures at bay. So she sat, kept vigil.

His moan snapped her out of remorseful thoughts of a life many years ago, one that had hurt him. She waited for him make another sound but he didn't. Her heart fell, he had to come out of this. Go home to those who loved him, back to a world that needed him.

The door opened but she made no attempt to move, only gave a slight nod to the blonde that entered. She received a nod back before Chloe went and sat down on the side of the bed, taking a wash cloth.

The sweat poured off him like nothing she had ever seen before. It made her think of Lois and how she looked, how her body was reacting. In many ways they were mirroring each other. Swallowing back the tears she shook her head and ran a cool wash cloth over his forehead and face.

_"Its gonna be alright Clark, somehow.. I won't give up on you!"_

She spoke softly over her shoulder, " _Has he cried out more?"_

_"A little yes, but not for the last hour" _a soft voice spoke back, unable to hide the worry.

Chloe nodded, _"He's asked for her again?.."_

_"Yes.. "_ there was a pause, _"Chloe.. I don't think I should be here if.. when he wakes."_

Turning, Chloe gave her a look, _"He'd want to know you're okay.. and "_ she sighed. _"We can use all the help we can get."_

"_I can help without having to be here once he wakes, I don't want to dig up old wounds. I really don't see Lois wanting me here..and I can't blame her." _

Chloe frowned, "_Lois will want whatever it takes to for Clark to come back to us. If it means you being around then she'll deal."_ she sighed, "_Not to sound unkind but her issues won't be what you think they will be. Neither will Clark's. In all honesty its your motives."_

There was silence for a moment then a quiet, "_I know.. and this is why I shouldn't.."_

A loud moan cut through the air from Clark. Both women turned to look at him as he began to twist and turn in the bed, arms flying. Chloe barely missed getting hit in the face.

"_Lois!.. LOIS!"_ his voice boomed out. He kept repeating her name over and over, each time he sounded more frantic. Chloe swallowed back tears and moved forward a little trying to calm him or wake him, whatever worked.

_"Clark.. please Clark!"_

It was obvious he could not hear her.. some of the time Lois' name was sobbed out in a voice neither woman had ever heard Clark use before.

A moment later Bruce and Emil came in, the three of them trying to hold Clark down.

"_Something has changed hasn't it?" _Chloe looked over at Bruce while trying to keep a firm grip on Clark's shoulder. Forced at times to let go in order to not be flung about.

Bruce nodded, his words cut off by Clark's continuing shouting for Lois.

" _I don't think he is gonna calm down anytime soon."_ Emil shouted over Clark.

Turning Bruce looked to the corner, "_Closer.." _there was a hesitation so he said it again, "_Lana! Closer"_

Swallowing hard, Lana closed the gap between her and Clark. He moaned in reaction to her presence, his shouting now having become murmurs of his wife's name, his body still.

Emil took the opportunity to check Clark over then looked at the others. "_His heart is erratic.. I think this has to do with Lois.." _He looked at Chloe. "_Lois ..Lois slipped into the darkness, Ronnie is working to get her out."_ It wasn't the best moment to mention the rest.

Clark let out a groan, green ivy trails began to crawl up his arm that were nearest to Lana. She stepped back in reaction, once she was far enough away he began to thrash again violently, causing Emil to fall backwards.

Bruce ran and pushed her forward hissing, "_It may hurt him but it also might be keeping him alive"_

Lana stood closer, pointed at the green trails and snapped back, "_He shouldn't be reacting that strongly! I don't have THAT much kryptonite in my system.." _

Emil answered before Bruce had a chance to respond, "_This is true but he reacted like this to just a drop when he went unconscious before. "_

"_Its the darkness him and Lois talked about isn't it? This Soul splitter has them both.."_ Bruce recognized the expression on Chloe's face, the one that clogs were working over time in that clever brain of hers.

"_What are you thinking?"_

Chloe glanced at him, trying to tune out the sound of Clark in obvious pain, "_We are in a literal battle with this thing.. We know kryptonite works, somewhat, but obviously too much and we risk killing him. " _she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"_No.. I have to think this through more.. " _

"_Chloe we don't have time for this!" B_ruce nodded for Lana to step back a little. Hopefully he would stay calm now, but he wasn't going to risk killing Clark from Kryptonite poisoning.

Lana did and felt relief when the his skin improved and he remained calm.

Then a thought flashed through her head.

"_Would the kryptonite exposure have the same effect on Lois? If they are connected and its connected through Lois would it help?" _She glanced between Emil,Bruce and Chloe.

"_Its possible if we expose Lois to a dose of it, that at the very least it will help bring Lois out of the darkness." _Emil looked at Chloe, " _Then once she is awake again we can try another approach."_

Chloe nodded and sat back down next to Clark. She ran the washcloth over his head feeling her heart break. "_We need to find it.. If we can get Lois asleep and Clark better we're going to need to know where it is so Clark can fight it."_

"_Can he though?"_ Bruce spoke up. Hating to voice the possibility .

Lana answered this time, "_We find it.. we'll make sure he can. Clark isn't alone!"_

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bruce nodded, "_NO he isn't but fighting something that can't be touched, that can leech off bonds between people..its not the same."_

"_No it isn't.. but Lana is right!"_ Chloe headed for the door. "_Bruce there is so much I haven't told you. Clark .. "_ she glanced one last time at her dying friend. "_I've seen Clark do things, fight odds that other men would never get through.."_

Bruce nodded. Chloe left but he made no attempt to move, first watching Emil go through Clark's vitals then turned his attention to Lana.

Pulling her aside he roughly hissed, "_Would you like to explain to me what you were doing!"_

She scowled back, also keeping her voice low, pulling her arm from his. "_How did you expect me to react?"_

"_You knew the reason I asked you to stay, then what? you chicken out!"_

"_How about we put you in a room with your dying ex lover, who by the way is married and hasn't seen you since you became poison to them..literally, then tell me Bruce how you would feel?"_

A glare passed equally between them till Bruce finally looked down then back up at her. While his face had soften his tone had not, "_Fine.. but don't do it again.. I told you to begin with I would not baby you. And I won't Lana.. you wanted to make things right, so make them right. Being squeamish won't help him."_

Lana shifted her gaze from him to the wall, arms crossed, unable to reply. He was right and she knew it.

Bruce turned to Emil, "_Tell me what you need... we'll get this set up."_

~ ღ ~

Darkness spread out endlessly and she drifted. At times she felt like she was on the edge about to fall of a precipice. When those moments came she found herself calling out for Clark. Not that she had a voice but she thought of him, for him. She only ever really felt safe in his arms. Not that she'd ever admit to it out loud, but the world scared her, so much scared her. Yet with him, whether making love or discussing what to have for dinner she felt safe, happy, and complete. Here in the darkness she was alone and afraid.

After a while, though she had no understanding of time, she could feel another presence. Someone who was neither the creeper or Clark.

_Ronnie.._

She tried to grab on to her presence but she could never seem to hang onto her long enough to escape. The darkness pulled at her, she felt the Soul Splitter, the way it leeched on to her and understood why it was called this. The further she fell into the darkness the more her very being felt as if it was being torn asunder.

_Clark!_

He was her only thought. Screaming out into the black, reverberating.

He answered .. _Lois!_

_How was he here?_ He shouldn't be here but the thought had to wait. Smallville was here with her in hell and she would take what she could get.

She found him and clung to him, a shudder passed through her at how weak he felt. This time she would protect him from the thing in the dark, and she did.

ღ Later that Night ღ

He looked so peaceful at the moment, all she wanted was for it to stay that way. He was the one currently asleep and she was the one awake now. It could not stay like this.

Sighing, Lois picked up the wash cloth and wiped his brow, "_So..here I am, playing nurse maid. When really I know that Emil, Ronnie and everyone else would prefer I was laying down. But you know me, as if I'd listen." _She tried to smile but it wasn't coming, she settled for tracing the contours of his face with her fingers, tucking the covers in.

"_Truth is Clark.. I.. I have to do something again that I know you're so not going to be happy with. I have to go back to sleep and this time..I think it will work. John and Ronnie are going to tag team in my head .."_ she laughed at how that sounded.

"_That along with a bit of kryptonite exposure should hopefully disconnect me from the creeper.. " _She brushed her hair back, wincing at the pain in her chest, feeling a nervousness at even confessing her feelings to an unconscious Clark. But she needed to tell him, she knew once she did she could go through with it. Clark was always that sounding board, the one person who could uplift her and yet make her face what she didn't want too.

"_I'm scared ..because I felt it, the creeper and I know I felt you. I am scared of losing you ..I know I say all these things about us being able to take on anything and I mean it, but sometimes I worry that one day I'll be wrong!" _

Lois leaned down to touch her forehead to his and closed her eyes, whispering, " _I died..sorta just for a moment,"_ She swallowed a tear spilling down her cheek and on to his face. "_I love you and I don't know if this will work, it didn't last time.. they barely got me back.. atleast we now know that kryptonite effects me and it."_

She ran a hand down his face, and kissed his lips. "_For you Smallville ..for you I will do this.. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you. Just please.. fight for us..wake and fight!"_

~ ღ ~

"_Clark soon I promise.. you need to eat first!"_

Chloe ignored the glare she received and again pushed him back. He was no where near ready to get out of the bed and she wasn't sure he was ready to hear about Lois either.

"_Just tell me Chloe.. is she okay?"_

"_Yes Clark.. she is. Lois is fine but you are not.. I can answer all your questions in a bit but I need to you do this for me!"_ She felt like she was dealing with a small child. Between the expressions he was giving her, his general attitude, and his constant need for reassurance.

Some moments he was completely Clark and others it was as if he was .. She wasn't sure how to define it but he wasn't really himself. Though with everything that had happened it wasn't surprising.

Clark felt frustrated at the lack of answers on Lois but he could tell by the look in Chloe's eyes that she was okay. Though it didn't help matters that he was being fed soup by his best friend because he was to weak to move yet. He wasn't sure though how much soup was going to help.

It was obvious that the power the Soul splitter had drain from him wasn't going to be that easy to recover. A part of him however wondered if he was really free, if the connection it had to him was gone.

Chloe tried to lighten the mood and talked about this and that as she fed him, feeling relief till she realized that he wasn't really listening to her. When the bowl was empty she stood and sighed. Only one thing was gonna make Clark better, seeing his wife was okay with his own eyes.

"_Alright... I'll talk to Emil. But please rest Clark and stay in the bed please.."_

"_So I can see Lois?"_  
_  
"Yes.. its just we needed you to be more awake and stable before you did."_

Clark felt confused. "_Did I hurt her last time?"_

"_Oh No!.." _Chloe sighed, "_Clark this isn't the first time you've been awake in the last few days, the last time you didn't react so well and then you slipped back."_ A sadness flickered across her face, Clark caught it.

"_Chloe what..what happened?"_

"_Its just been a really rough the last few days.._" she wasn't about to bring up Lois part in that, not yet. "_I thought we were going to lose you, I really did."_ The both of you.

Taking her hand Clark squeezed lightly, mentally frowning that such a small gesture left him feeling tired. "_I'm alright Chloe.."_

She nodded, her hand slipping from his before she turned and headed for the door.

Just before she left she gave him a serious look, "_Please.. Just be patient, rest okay. Lois is fine!"_

He nodded, but the thought that if she was so fine then why wasn't she here with him? Ran through his head.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tried to relax but his thoughts wouldn't cease. Nagging questions burned away and while he had no energy in which to pace he mentally did so. Why wouldn't they tell him or let him see her.. what was going on?

He wasn't aware when the physical fatigue had taken over and he suddenly found himself snapping awake, unsure of how much time had passed or what woke him. Barely a second after he opened his eyes the door opened, Chloe and Emil both came in.

Clark had not been aware he was scowling till Emil commented with, "_I take it you're feeling better, seeing you can frown so thoroughly now."_ He began to take Clark's vitals, ignoring the long sigh Clark released in his impatience.

"_Well I am satisfied that you're up to this."_

What did he mean by 'this'?

Chloe nodded and grabbed a remote and hit a button causing the wall panel on the far side of the room to release revealing an entertainment unit. Clark grunted finding it a little amusing that Bruce should have a system. He had really began to think the man didn't know how to have a good time, beyond the appearance of appearing like a play boy.

"_Chloe, can I please see her?.."_

Chloe turned and came back towards him, stopping right at his side. "_Clark, you will but its her wish you see this first..and we need you stronger..please!"_

He frowned but couldn't argue on the stronger and took the remote she handed him.

"_Hit play and call if you need me.."_ at last look she gave him Clark had a sudden flash of pain in his chest. What was he about to see?

Chloe and Emil left, leaving Clark to take a moment to gather himself.

When he finally got himself to hit play he found the sight of their bed at the apartment greeting him. Then Lois came into view, sitting down she took a moment to compose herself, brushing some of her hair over her shoulder.

Clark swallowed against the ache at seeing how ill she seemed, the dark circles under her beautiful eyes, signs of bruises still on her face.

_"Clark I know you're going to be so mad.. and I don't blame you really, but I had to do this, make this choice for us. " _Lois began, giving a stern expression as if she was prepared to argue.

"_I'm sorry.. I really am.. its just "_ she shook her head, "_I waited Clark but you didn't show, its been five days with no word of you and my heart..I don't think I can take much more. I've done this.. let them put me to sleep for you. I hope it will bring you back"_

"_I'm sorry.."_ he whispered unable to stop the tears from forming. He knew before she had even said it, what she had done. Why Lois.. "_I would have found another way."_

She continued as if answering his question, _" I wanted another way, I meant when I said about being scared Smallville, but a world without you is too much to bear and I need you to come back. We both can't be awake and until this is solved we both know it has to be you. I can do the whole reporting thing..put my nose where others don't want it but I can't do what you do Clark..and if this is to end you need to be the one awake."_

She wrung her hands then stood and looked down for a moment before turning back to the camcorder, _"Your just gonna have to buck up buddy..be brave .. because I will be right there, albeit it laying in a bed but that doesn't change the fact that I'll know if your slacking off." _

Clark found himself laughing at this, leave it to Lois to turn from sap into some sort of orders from General Lois.

She now pointed at the camcorder, and in affect him, _"Don't you dare think for one second that I can't come and kick your ass if you give up, the world needs you. So find this super creep that's messing with us and beat his shriveled phantom backside. Cause really? "_

Lois gave a kinder look, sat back down, the military brat facade fading away, _"Cause really Smallville.. I'm lost without you too, and i am really looking forward to naked Clark Kent on a Caribbean beach, you promised!"_

She looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, he could tell she was trying not to cry. _" I know you..you're going to worry about me but don't. I'm not afraid of this weirdo. I've..we've faced bigger fish then him. And we'll do it again. I know I said I am scared and I am ..but not of him..it. Just of never seeing you again.. You once said you could wait forever for me.. but I can't for you Clark..I just can't, I need you!" _

He felt a sob escape him. Unsure which was worse, the fear of losing her or the idea of the suffering she went through for him.

She moved toward the camcorder her voice cracking a little, _"I love you Clark Kent" _

He knew her next words, felt them, said them as she did, "_Always and forever!"_

With her face right there he could see the tears in her eye's but she smiled, _"Oh and don't forget!"_ she did her familiar pantomime for him not to forget his glasses then it went black.

Clark sat there unable to move, to turn the tape off or to care. He knew she was right but the knowing did not make it any easier. Even though the tears had already came, though he had sobbed and his body shook, he wasn't prepared for the strength of despair that washed over him. _What if I fail? _

What if he could not give her always and forever? Life wasn't a fairy tale, there weren't always happy endings. Sometimes the hero died. He knew this.

It didn't register at first that Chloe had come back in, standing quietly at the door. Unsure of how to proceed or what to say. Did she tell him that Lois had almost died, or just leave him to deal with this. It felt wrong to keep it to herself but equally wrong to say it. It would never be a good time, whether he was strong or weak. She decided for now to wait..

After several minutes he finally looked at her, despite the tears on his face his eyes were like steel. "_I want to see her.."_

"_Clark.." _

"_Chloe.. I want to see my wife. I don't care that I am still weak. Get a wheel chair if you must but I want to see my wife!.."_ his tone of voice left no room for arguing.

Chloe found herself nodding and heading back out the door to do as he asked.

Ten minutes later they were in the room that held Lois, it was set up more like a hospital room. Though the rich colours of the Wayne mansion were an improvement, so was the bed.

Clark was out of the wheel chair and at Lois' side at the sight of her before Chloe could react. Though weak he felt drawn to her, finding enough strength to go to her. He took her hand and held it to his face.

"_Lois I'm here.. I said I'd always come.." _She had to know that he would keep his word, even if he was afraid he couldn't. She was his strength in more ways then one, strength to keep trying.

He felt the wheelchair being set behind him, an easy option to fall back into. He needed it, to rest but he needed Lois more. Her bed was big enough for the both of them..so he carefully moved over her and laid down at her side.

Clark grasped her hand in his, loving how she always seemed made for him, in every way. He noted that Chloe had left and sighed, glad to have this time alone with his wife.

He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and leaned in close, his head resting on the pillow next to hers. "_I will do this.. I'll put an end to this! I will sweetheart.. For you I will!"_

_~ ღ_ Metropolis: 5:06pm Present day ღ

Stacey placed the last dish into the drainer and reposition the phone between her ear and shoulder. "_Rick please reconsider.. you have no idea if he'll show and now your going to miss dinner."_

"_Ah babe don't say that..I'll be there and I promise its all above board.."_ his reassuring tone brought a smile to her face. Ricky was often just to sweet for his own good.

"_I didn't say that I was worried about that..I told you I trust you, its just him. I mean why ask to meet you there?"_

"_Because its his cargo..I've seen the shipment order, its all good. Just as it should be."_

Stacey went over to the stove to stir the chili, took a taste before answering. " _Do you want me to stay on the phone till you see him?"_

"_How are you suppose to put food on the table woman if you do that?"_

"_Oh, you didn't just say that! "_

"_Well its true isn't it..?"_

"_Yeah.. well so much for your dinner then smart ass, It will be nice and warm in the dogs belly when you get home."_

His laughter caused her to laugh. She turned the heat off the pot and glanced out the window at the kids playing on the swing set. "_Seriously Rick.. dinner will keep and the kids are playing.. I can stay for the moment if you like.."_

"_Your worried that he'll figure out what I can do aren't you?"_

Stacey rolled her eyes, it annoyed her that he knew what she was really thinking. "_I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind."_

"_I've been doing this for years.. and no way he could trace it..besides what can he do about it anyway."_

"_I know.. I am proud of you you know.. I just want you safe is all!"_

"_I love you babe!"_

"_Love you too Ricky!"_

"_Oh, I think he is here.." _she could hear the sound of docks over the phone,the water, the ding of shipping vessels and the sound of distant voices. "_Whats that..?"_

"_Whats what?"_

Rick didn't answer right off, "_I don't know.. just thought.. I mean I swear I just saw like one of those creepy death things from the potter movies!"_

Stacey had to laugh, "_What? I think you watch to many movies..its starting to rot your brain..next you'll be saying its a zombie."_

"_No.. I'm not that bad!"_

"_Says the man who after seeing the latest in the zombie trilogy had a baseball bat under his bed."_

"_Zombie or robber..it would work.."_

"_Hmmph.." S_he responded,then stopped setting the table at the strange sound that came over the phone.

Rick was saying something but she wasn't sure what. After a moment she realized he wasn't talking directly to her. She assumed for a second that his contact had arrived till she caught his tone of voice and realized he was freaked, genuinely so.

"_Oh!...please oh god!.. please!.. please don't.. it hurts.. Stacey it hurts Stacey!"_

"_Rick baby..whats going on? Did you get hurt?..rick!"_

"_It touched me ..oh god it touched me.. just like in the movies.. call 911 ..I can't breath!"_ She could tell he was struggling.

Not wanting to get off the phone Stacey ran for the house phone, trying to reassure her husband through the cell. "_I am ..Ricky.. I'm here.. talk to me babe! Please!"_

With shaky hands she dialed and barely got out the words before she could hear Rick screaming then she felt it, a pain like no other, her very soul being wretched from her. The room tilted and she dropped both phones and hit the floor. Her scream matched his then they both went silent.

"_Ma'am..you there ma'am?... the Ambulance is on its way..Ma'am?"_

~ ღ/ღ ~


	10. Warnings, Revelations, and Preparations

**A/N:** Okay folks here it is.. long.. not overtly angsty but hopefully chock-ful of surprises you'll enjoy.

~ღ~ **Chapter 10 – Warnings, Revelations and Preparations **~ღ~

"_I know...I am proud of you, you know...I just want you safe is all!"_

He could hear it in the tone of her voice. The concern about him, the danger he could be in. Rick found he could never be mad at her for it...no matter how over protective or worrisome she became. Stacey loved him despite the fact that he was a freak. She had been there through so much of it that she knew how it affected him.

Years before, when his life had changed from the meteor rock, she had never left him. They had been high school sweethearts and Stacey had been the very reason he never ended up killing himself.

It had been the help of the Isis foundation though,that had put him on a path of using his ability for good. To think there was a benefit to his ability, had really improved things, and it benefited others, something that meant even more to him.

Rick was relieved when he could hear the change in her voice, that she wasn't upset, as they continued to talk. He'd rather come to a happy home, even if it meant the dog got his dinner.

"_Says the man who, after seeing the latest in the zombie trilogy, had a baseball bat under his bed."_

"_Zombie or robber...it would work." _He quipped while glancing at his watch_,_wishing he could get this done and be home.

"_Hmmph..." _He had to smile at her reaction; she never did appreciate a good zombie movie.

The docks was admittedly not his favorite place - it smelled, not everyone was the kind of company he felt safe to hang out with, and perhaps as Stacey had implied, he had seen way too many movies.

That, however, didn't change the fact that he saw a figure move quickly between the large storage containers lined and stacked at the one end of the docks.

"_Hey!"_

The other thing he hated was the way light failed to reach between the cargo containers, casting funny shadows. There it was again, a movement. He found himself chasing after it. Thinking through, he knew it wasn't the smartest move.

"_Just stop! Hey," _A part of him was wondering if it was a kid, freaking out, not wanting to get caught. It wouldn't be the first time.

Coming around to where he knew he'd seen the figure go, he found...nothing. Sighing, he decided to head back to the open, so his contact could find him. As he made his way around another container, he saw 'it'.

'It' was the only description that came to mind.

A cloaked figure stood with a shriveled arm held out towards him. For the space of ten seconds,they were both still - neither moved. Then Rick blinked and like the tales of banshees, it came at him, screaming.

It wasn't the scream of anger, but of hunger. Despite that fact, it was already too late; Rick turned to run, but its deformed hand reached out.

A sharp pain ran through him, like he was on fire. Screaming, he found himself pulled back by the neck, then released. It was too late however; something was wrong - he could feel it to his core.

He scrambled up, trying again to move away. He could hear Stacey worried on the phone.

"_Oh!...please,oh god!.. please!.. please don't... it hurts...Stacey, it hurts, Stacey!" _He managed to get out in between breaths, glancing around, knowing it was coming back for him. He could feel it, like it was inside him.

He couldn't move quick enough - his chest felt heavy, his stomach continually threatened to come up his throat. His legs wanted to give out.

"_Rick baby...what's going on? Did you get hurt?..Rick!" _

Her voice cried back to him. It was ultimately what kept him going, as he tried to escape the inevitable, to get back to his Stacey.

Looking over his shoulder as he continued to stumble, he thought he saw it again; it felt unreal, how the thing had flown at him - fast and screeching, causing every nerve to revolt.

"_It touched me ...oh God,it touched me... just like in the movies... call 911 ...I can't breathe!"_And he couldn't, not without great effort. Gasping, he slid down the side of a container. Phone clutched in his hand, he couldn't focus to bring it to his ear, but he could hear her anyway. Calling out to him, letting him know she was there.

The world started to spin wildly and he found himself crawling, trying to get away from the pressure inside of him. It grew and grew, consuming and shredding him.

He hadn't gotten far,before he saw it again. Everything came back into focus and all he could see was that thing, glowing a funny grey. .. its cloak moving to an unknown wind, though whatever was within the black of the hood remained obscured. The only visible flesh was that arm, the one that had grabbed him.

It moved closer slowly and spoke, "_You... I feel your power... your bond is mine!"  
_  
Even before it dived on him, before it began to rip at his flesh, Rick had begun to scream. Desperately trying to live, while watching his blood spill and a strange glow leave his body, to flow up into the thing hovering above him.

It didn't take long for the human to die, for his essence to fill it up. It felt good, something to hold it over while it worked to get the Kryptonian's love back. Though if unable to achieve this goal, it was still strong - the power it had already taken pulsated throughout itself.

Leaving the carcass behind, the soul splitter refocused its attention, searching for more bonds. It was close to taking the last necessary step to having a completely corporeal form; it just needed a little more. Something especially strong, there had to be someone like the one it just devoured, filled with abnormal energy and a love or hate bond to enrich it.

Oh, there trapped inside enclosed walls,were angry hateful men, a few who's blood were marked, freaks among the humans. These were what it needed.

With its targets acquired, it shifted to just outside this prison. Drawing on its weakening connection with the Kryptonian, it found a place to sleep.

Despite the urgency it felt and the recent feeding, it was still changing. The change left it at times tired in a way it never had been before.

It could be patient - it would sleep hidden, unseen and waiting. Then when the moment came, it would fill the prison and feed. Hate... hate and rage felt just as good as love and happiness.

~ ღ ~

_The hall was dimly lit, long and cold, with an endless array of doors. Clark could hear someone weeping - it sounded like...Chloe. He followed the sound, past door after door, each one different from the last. Some were wooden and others metal, some had plates with numbers or names, though he couldn't make out what they said. Some were etched with patterns or symbols that at times reminded him of the caves, __of Kryptonian. _

_He found the door he was looking for;_ _he could hear not only Chloe crying, but Oliver speaking softly behind it, murmuring comforting words. Just before he pushed the door open, he realized how different it was. It looked like the door to the farm house, but Kryptonian symbols were painted in blood around the edge, and in the middle of the window was a name plate, with 'Lois Lane' inscribed on it; it looked like the Daily Planet office signs._

_A sense of trepidation flooded inside_ _him, his hand hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to go in. A part of him knew what he would find-maybe it was because one of the symbols was the sign for death. _

_The door creaked, increasing the sense of doom. The room was blaring white, causing his eyes to ache,_ _but once they focused he saw a bed, a single bed with a figure laid out upon it as if asleep. _

_Oliver had his arm around Chloe,who was holding a small wrapped bundle. Clark wasn't sure what it was as their backs were turned. They_ _were dressed in black and_ _Chloe had a dark mourning veil pulled over her head. Oliver continued to whisper words to her and though Clark knew they were meant to comfort,_ _he could not make them out._

_Stepping closer, he recognized the dress on the figure - it was the one Lois had worn the night of their first anniversary. It had always been a favorite -_ _backless, deep violet in color, long in length but split up the sides, almost all the way up her legs. The first time he had seen her in it,_ _his breath had been taken away. _

_As he came up to the bed,_ _he ran his hand up her leg. He_ _knew it was Lois...his Lois. But he stopped as he realized she was cold, all her warmth was gone;_ _her skin was the color of ash. Eyes wide, he started to step back, not wanting to see her face. _

_But as he turned, he came face to face with Chloe. She looked at him, or more accurately through him as If he wasn't there, then back down to the bundle in her arms._

"_I am so sorry...so sorry we couldn't save you..." she sobbed._

_Clark then realized with horror that she was holding a child, a baby in her arms. Like Lois, the child was the color of ash._ _Oliver carefully took the baby from her and moved towards Lois. Clark stepped aside and was then forced_ _to look at her. _

_She was laid partially on her side, face set as if she was asleep, though he knew she wasn't. Her arms were positioned perfectly to take the baby Oliver placed beside her._

"_It is time to let them go...all of them." Oliver softly said, brushing a strand of Lois' hair away from her face, before taking a corner of the blanket wrapped around the baby, covering its face. "We couldn't save them."_

_Clark shook his head, this couldn't be... _

"_No...NO!" He moved to try and wake Lois,but instead found himself standing in an empty street._

_He yelled out, "Looois!"_

_There was no answer, her name simply echoed off the buildings and onwards. It was too_ _much;_ _taking to the air,_ _he flew high over the city and all he found was more empty streets. _

_Then in the distance,_ _he saw the farm and a figure. Landing,_ _he realized it was the creeper, the thing slowly consuming him. _

_Enraged,_ _Clark demanded, "What have you done!"_

"_I took them all when you fell."_

Clark bolted up so fast, he slipped off the side of the bed; weakly he pulled himself back up, laying back down, shaking.

It had been so real that he found he couldn't get the image of Lois and the baby out of his mind. He rolled on to his side to watch her sleep now, tuning his hearing to hear heart beat. Still missing the way before all this started, when he had been able to not only hear her heartbeat always in the background, but had been able to feel it too. Now he had to focus. It was wrong...just as the dream had been.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his hand over her stomach, wanting there to be a baby, not believing there was. He knew the dream meant something, a sense of danger, just like before the second meteor shower. Sighing, his eyes began to water despite himself; he was trying not to worry.

"_Lois...no matter what that dream means...or doesn't,_ _I'll protect you. I won't let him have you...I'll..."_

He was interrupted from these thoughts by the opening of the door. Chloe tentatively poked her head in, her expression softened at the sight of him.

"_Clark...you okay?"_She asked softly, coming around to sit near his side of the bed.

Sitting up, he nodded before rubbing his hands over his face. "_What is it,_ _Chloe?"_

"_I thought I heard you yell out..."_Her eyes searched his face.

"_I probably did...had a nightmare."_ He took a deep breath,"_Tired of resting...tired of waiting..."_

"_Well I think we'll be getting closer to ending this soon. Unfortunately, I've traced new victims..."_

Chloe's eyes glanced to Lois. Clark didn't need a further hint, he pulled himself out of the bed and they both walked over to the other side of the room, next to the bathroom.

"_What now?"_Clark asked in a hushed tone.

"_A family - Rick and Stacey Evans._ _He was found dead at the Metropolis docks yesterday, ripped to shreds. His wife, as well, at their home. The children are in comas." _

Clark frowned, "_You sure it was the creeper?"_

"_Yes!"_ Chloe gave an affirmative nod before sighing, "_I knew Rick, Clark...I worked with him briefly. He was a meteor freak, had been since the second meteor shower. I helped him and Stacey sort out how to deal with his gifts. He was a good man and now he is dead!"_

It wasn't hard to see that she was far more upset then she was letting on. He put his hands on her shoulders, "_I'm sorry..."_

"_Its fine, but it tells me one thing Clark."_

"_It_'_s attacking those with powers."_

"_Yes, it lost its hold on you and Lois and if John_'_s right, it_'_s still trying to change."_

Clark sighed, "_I don't think it lost its hold...not completely."_

Chloe looked at him alarmed, "_Do you still feel it? Or is Lois..."_

Shaking his head, he sighed, running his hand through his hair. Chloe didn't miss the tremor in his hand or the way he clenched his jaw. She couldn't help but wonder if it was more than a nightmare that had made him call out. It was worrying what he meant by it not losing its hold.

"_Chloe...I think the fact it_'_s taking so much time to feel...normal...again is a sign in itself that I am not free."_Chloe couldn't deny that; it had occurred to her, to them all.

"_I believe Lois however, is free and it_'_s why I am improving." _Clark glanced at his wife as he said it, taking in how beautiful she was when peacefully sleeping. But then that thought reminded him of the dream and he involuntarily shuddered.

"_Hey!"_

He looked back at Chloe, eyebrow raised.

"_What aren't you telling me?"_

"_Nothing...I just need to get this thing out of our lives, Chloe. I can't keep sitting here waiting...yet..."_ He leaned his arm against the wall. "_I am not ready...I don't even know how to fight it."_

"_I have an idea."_ She held up a hand before she added, "_I have some things to work out, then I'll let you know. In the meantime,_ _Clark, just please, please get the rest you need and that includes not staying cooped up in here. As sweet as it is to stay with her, you need fresh air and a change of atmosphere."_

"_Yeah,_" he didn't sound convinced. "_You will tell me soon Chloe...this plan of yours?" _It wasn't really a question.

She smiled, "_Of course. I am just crossing my t_'_s and doting my i's before I can tell you. I don't want to suggest it before I know it has a real chance."_

Clark nodded.

Chloe headed for the door, getting the feeling he wasn't in the mood for her company. "_Oh, if you don't leave this room for a bit this evening, I'll come pull you out."_She threw at him before departing.

Despite himself, he smiled and headed back for the bed, crawling in next to her. Suddenly he felt very tired, so much on his shoulders. He had to fight this; break away and save them all. He hoped whatever plan Chloe had, would work and that his dream meant nothing.

Exhaustion claimed him as he put his arm over her and closed his eyes. As far as he was concerned, the best cure for his troubling thoughts and ailing heart was Lois.

~ ღ ~

The sounds coming from his office, well the room that looked like an office but he rarely actually used, told him exactly who it was.

Stopping just inside the door way, Bruce watched her as she read with glasses on, the papers before her. From the scowl on her face and the color of the folder, he knew exactly what she was reading and why she was unhappy.

"_Despite what you may think Lana, it is an improvement._"

She looked up, slipping her glasses off and leaned back in the chair. "_Is it? All I am seeing is very little change." _She looked defeated.

Bruce sat in the opposite chair and tilted his head to the side. "_I know, but the results show a decline over all. Which means we are getting somewhere."_

She raised a brow at him and shook her head, "_Until I have another attack. Then what?And right now that would be the worst thing possible!"_

"_Why, because he is here? It changes nothing."_

"_Bruce, it changes everything! He is far from being at his strongest, and one attack and I could bring him down. If what you and Chloe have said about this Soul Splitter is true, then we can't afford to take chances,not even for a small incident to happen to him."_

She shifted in her seat at the way he was looking at her; it drove her crazy that Bruce wouldn't give her an inch when it came to Clark, but then he knew all of the garbage... every bit of darkness she couldn't bear to another soul.

He was really one of the few people she could tell things to and could handle them looking at her; he never did so with pity or disdain. He gave comfort when it was really needed, otherwise always pushed her. It was ultimately why she stayed -she knew where she stood with him.

"_I told him you were here, and I gave him the general idea of why you were here to begin with."_

"_You mentioned the treatments?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Bruce why? Don't you understand, it just..._"

Bruce stood and held up the folder, "_This. Lana, this has no bearing at all right now. The episodes have been more and more infrequent, so you can't hide behind that. If you don't want to face him, then don't, but you and I both know that you can't move forward till you do. You said you wanted to give him that chance. Then do it. "_

Lana pushed out of her chair, heading for the door. "_I wish it was that easy!"_

"_It is."_

"_Is it, Bruce? If it was, then why haven't you called her? How many days have gone by?"_

He growled back, "_We are not talking about my love life here."_

"_Nor were we mine."_

"_We are, if you include the good Doctor. How long you going to leave him hanging?"_

Lana snatched the folder back, somewhat faster than humanly possible, "_You know Bruce,there is a reason why they call you cold._" Her glare and tone could have taken down lesser men. "_Taking the form of a bat it suits you...gives off the right heartless feel!"_Then she stormed out.

Bruce shook his head, more amused than upset. Her moods and insults didn't bother him; it wasn't the first time nor would be the last.

He knew he was often rough on her, but he also knew how she now viewed herself and didn't want to be treated. Lana despised feeling like she was made of china. Bruce figured,after the complex soap that had been the triangle of Clark, Lana and Lex, it wasn't surprising she felt that way. It also explained Clark's reaction to finding out she was here.

Bruce was beginning to wonder if he had bit off more than he could chew,having the cast of the Smallville soap residing under his roof. A part of him wondered what Lois' reaction would be and what remarks she'd have for him.

"_Master Bruce,"_Alfred's soft voice spoke from the door way.

Looking up, Bruce stretched, hoping the older man was bringing him news of some dilemma...anything to excuse him from playing host.

"_Yes, Alfred?"_

"_Ms Chloe told me to tell you that..._"he cleared his throat, voice taking on a barely noticeable difference as he mimicked Chloe, " _There has been a new development that you should see, so get your behind down here and take a look, and no you can not disturb Clark."_

"_I take it she is in one of those moods?"_

"_She and Mr. Queen both."_

Bruce stood and followed Alfred out, "_Yes, how could I forget about him. I trust you made them comfortable?"_

"_As much as they would allow.I do believe that Mr. Queen took offense to the room you chose._"

A slight smile perked at the corners of Bruce's mouth. It was no secret amongst the others that Oliver and himself could barely be in the same room without being in a verbal sparring match. Not that at times it was much better with Clark, but he actually liked him. Oliver? Not so much.

"_Did he now? Alright, then. While I check with Chloe, check on the Kent's. Oh, and notify Doctor Dubois - I think Miss Lang could do with a check up."_

Alfred's only response was to raise a brow,before moving off.

~ ღ ~

He watched her sleep, having woken a while before, relieved there hadn't been another dream. She looked like an angel, at peace, untouched by any care in the world.

Clark wanted to join her in the place, but couldn't; his thoughts focused on the baby from the vision. Wishing more than anything that it meant she was pregnant, but the likelihood of that was slim. And if she was, then didn't that make the dream more real? It seemed he couldn't win.

Careful not to interfere with her monitors and saline line, he pulled her close, putting his face into her hair. Remembering the day they had found out that being natural parents was likely to never be an option.

~ 8 months before ~

Clark opened his eyes to find her watching him. He gave her a smile and she smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes - it hadn't the last few days.

"_How long have you been watching me?" _He had crawled into bed after she had gone to sleep, having spent most of the night on the other side of the planet as Superman.

"_Oh, an hour or so."_

_"Why?"_he asked softly, avoiding the elephant in the room for the moment.

Lois reached out and rested her hand on the side of his face. "_I don't get to see you sleep often. Usually, the only time I get you here for very long is after we..."_ she stopped. Mentioning sex wasn't usually a problem for her, it was his thing to get bashful at times. "_.. then we both tend to be exhausted."_She finished, withdrawing her hand.

He wanted to take the sadness from her eyes, but he was unsure of what to say.

"_Lois," _he began knowing he had to try. "_Do you want to talk about it?"_

She turned to stare at the ceiling. "_There is nothing left to say. I didn't think...I'd be the problem...I mean, Kryptonian and human do not have the highest chances, but..."_

"_Lois its not your fault,"_he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Fighting tears, she shook her head, "_No it isn't, but it doesn't change anything Clark!"_

Sitting up, he took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "_Your right Lois, it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change how I love you or that you make me happy. When we are ready, we can adopt. We've discussed this before - you were happy with the idea, to give a child a home the way my parents gave me one."_

Lois nodded, closing her eyes. She couldn't speak, not with the hurt so fresh. To be told that the odds of her ever getting pregnant were low had been the biggest blow she could have imagined.

Not caring if she fought him, Clark pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight it, but the moment his hand began to rub her back, offering comfort, she broke down.

"_I wanted to..."_ She sobbed into his shoulder, "_I wanted to...give you a child of our own...our baby..." _She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "_I thought one day...one day we could really try...and..." _

Seeing her so upset caused his chest to ache. He cupped her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "_Lois, listen to me. I wanted that too, but nothing...nothing will ever change how much YOU mean to me. A baby, from us or otherwise, is a bonus. You are what I need...all I need. Please, I know it doesn't help how you feel now_," he swallowed, wishing he could find better words, "_but please know that when your ready to be a mother, we'll find a child to love, Lois! You know that - we'll love the baby as our own. No question."_

She stared into his eyes, soaking up every word. Wondering, as she often did, how he did it - always knew the right thing to say.

"_I know,"_she said, touching her forehead to his. It still hurt, they both knew it would for a long time. But she knew if he was there being "Smallville", the man that always found the silver lining, she knew she could handle this.

"_I love you,"_He whispered.

"_I love you too."_

"Always and forever."

Lois smiled; it wasn't a smile of happiness, but of knowing she was loved. He cupped her face and tenderly kissed her lips.

"_Clark.,"_ she spoke against his, pleadingly, "_Please, make it all go away!"_She needed him, needed to know that he would always want her.

He kissed her again, repositioning himself, pulling her all the way into his lap.

She lifted her arms as he swept of her night gown, his hands brushing at all the right spots. Her fingers dug into his back, pressing him to her in the way she knew he liked, not having to worry about hurting him. He kissed her again, only this time it wasn't tender, but passionate and demanding, answering her need.

~ ღ Present ღ ~

The Wayne manor was huge and distracting, a change of pace from the last few days. Clark hadn't really wanted to leave Lois' side but Chloe had chased him out insisting that he needed to move and it wouldn't hurt to take a break and stop staring at his wife.

It annoyed him that she was right. It wasn't healthy to wallow at Lois' side, he knew if she was aware, she would give him a tongue lashing, calling him 'Dopey Mopey Kent' and then kick his butt.

How he wished she would..

Clark had no idea where he was going as he walked the halls. Atleast the weakness was less and he could move without feeling overly sick or tired. He found one hall that seemed familiar and followed it, remembering a previous visit with Lois and how she had teased Bruce about his library - asking him if the ridiculously large room, with its two story windows and balcony, were his way of making up for a lack of something somewhere else.

Lois could never resist the urge to poke fun at the male ego, especially when she detected the competitive streak between the 'Super' men in her life.

Coming through the library doorway, he was surprised to see Lana standing at the far side of the room, in front of the one of those two story stained glass windows.

"_Lana..!" _

"_Oh Clark.. I.. uh"_She backed up further, putting more space between them though there was plenty.

"_Been avoiding me?" _

"_No!" _He gave her a weary look, not really believing her.

"_No, Clark I haven't..I just .. I just didn't know how to face you yet.. its not exactly like I can be in just any room with you." _

He nodded, this was true - the suit prevented that. Keeping a wide berth between them, he walked over to the other window on the other side of the room.

Lana turned back to look out the window as he stood in front of the his. It was quiet between them though after having looked him over when he came in Lana couldn't help herself.

"_Those .."_ Lana nodded indicating his pajamas, "_Really don't suit you."_The rich luxury silk pajamas really didn't.

"_No, they don't.. "_ Clark looked down at them with a half smile then back out at the window. "_But they'll do.."_he closed his eyes soaking up the coloured sunlight that shined down on him. He found himself in front of windows often in the last few days - it was if his body craved the feel of sunlight.

The creeper had taken a lot from him and it worried them all. Was it now strong enough to be a bigger threat? Was he still connected to it? Feeding it?

Ronnie and John weren't sure, they only knew that whatever connection it had with himself and Lois was at the most weak. Some how they had to end this; Clark had to regain all his power back without feeding it, so he could defeat it.

Lana watched him soaking up the sun. It didn't escape her that it wasn't just his appearance that was different, though in time he'd get that back. The way he stood, his tone, just the general vibe told her he was not the same man that she had last seen. She knew this, had already seen the evidence, but in this moment it struck her hard. She wanted to say something, unsure what..

"_You seem to be doing better.."_

Eyes still closed, Clark nodded, "_Yeah.. slowly.. a few more days. Then I hope to be __ready to fight it.. to get Lois back!"_Pain etched his voice as he mentioned Lois' name. Lana took a ragged breath from the way he sounded, unable to stop worrying for him.

"_Clark don't push yourself too soon.. "_

"_Don't!" _Clark growled as he had whipped around to face her.

Taking a step back, Lana stared wide eyed at him from the intensity of his response. She put her hands out, but at the look on his face didn't say anything. She was still trying to figure out how to read him, how to understand this version of Clark. Not to mention she had been warned that his emotional responses could be extra strong, consequence of the creepers' hold on him.

"_Don't ..Lana, you don't get to do that.."_

"_What?"_It came out before she could stop it, or the frustrated tone. She was afraid she already knew what he meant.

Clark pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, unable to look at her now as he spoke. "_You didn't come back for me...?"_

"_What?"_Lana was genuinely confused.

"_Before.. at Chloe's wedding.. you weren't there for me. "_ He took another deep breath, " _I realized it then too, after you took the suit but I ignored it.. as I did so much with you!"_

The hurt in his voice stung, but she had nothing to respond with. She continued to look at him, unable to hide the swallow, afraid of what else he would say. Was she ready for this... now?

Clark had turned to look at her again - his eyes were like steel, he hadn't expected to feel this upset.

"_Don't get me wrong,"_ He continued, wanting to make himself clear. "_I love Lois!.. I love her so much and I've never felt like this with anyone else, but you let me believe that it was about us. I let myself believe that we had a chance and I hurt Lois doing it.. "_

"_Oh," _Lana inhaled sharply, not having realized there had been anything between Clark and Lois when she had come.. he had never hinted at it, though she supposed he wouldn't have.

"_Over and over, Lana.. we played that game.. why?"_

"_What do you expect me to say?"_

"_Tell me why you're here now!.. Tell me that its not another game, I won't hurt Lois again!..I won't have you.. "_

"_Is that what you believe, that it was always games?"_

"_Yes!.. No!.. I don't know.. "_He threw his hands up in frustration.

"_I didn't plan on it, Clark," _Calming herself, Lana added quietly, "_You're right, I didn't come back for you.. but you weren't a game.. you were never a game! "_

Clark's eyes held hers, the distance between them holding no meaning. She felt like she was pinned down. Each word said with such authority that he left no room for interpretation, it was all fact for him. "_You took the suit.. you had that plan all along ..it wasn't to be equal with me, but to hurt Lex, which you accomplished.. but what hurts, Lana, was knowing that I was the after thought and you had lied again!"_

Lana outwardly grimaced "_We talked about this then.. "_ Sighing, she held up a finger when he opened his mouth, "_Yes you're right! I lied.. I had another plan.. but when I saw you, it was harder than I thought it would be to see you and not feel something. Then I thought it couldn't hurt to be like you.. to help save the world"_ she snorted. "_I was a fool.. is that what you wish to hear Clark? Because I know it!"_

Clark continued to stare at her - he wasn't letting it go or giving her a single break and she was reminded again that he was not the same man she last saw.

"_I didn't know you had started something with Lois. How was I suppose to know that?" _She added, wanting him to know that at the very least, she hadn't plotted to ruin any ground he may have had with the woman he so obviously loved now.

"_We didn't.. not really.. but letting you back in ruined it for a while.. "_ He shook his head, " _I blame myself.. "_

Lana threw her hands up, annoyed now. "_Blame yourself for what?.. Okay Clark, are you blaming me for returning and not telling you the truth, or are you blaming yourself..? "_

"_Both.. I blame myself for not letting you go when I should have."_

She couldn't hide the hurt from her voice " _Letting me go..? What does that mean?"_

His voice softened a little and he turned to look back out the window again. "_When you went off with Lex..I should have let you go then.. I don't mean that I shouldn't have fought to save you from him.. but.."_ he hung his head, then looked back at her. "_I fought for you and tried to keep you, but I shouldn't have."_

Lana swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself; she never thought she'd ever hear this from him, and it hurt.

"_So.. what? You regret us.."_

"_Yes.. in some ways yes!"_It was spoken quietly but that didn't lesson the pain. Somewhere deep inside, she knew he had a right to feel that way. This was what she had wanted, to make things right. One way was to face mistakes.

"_I should have let you go, Lana.. it doesn't mean that I didn't love you, because God knows I did..but it wasn't the right kind of love..and it just hurt us both and that's what I regret and I blame myself for dragging you deeper into that mess between Lex and me."_

The words came out and surprised even her, "_Don't! Lex..what happened between Lex and myself.. that was my fault."_

"_Was it? You always said it was my secret..that I couldn't be honest with you."_

"_Yeah.."_ she lifted her head, refusing to cry in front of him. Not only did she have some pride left, but she was tired of crying.. for anyone.. even for herself. "_I hated the fact you had this secret, I did.."_ she turned away from him, " _and yeah I ran to Lex, but I knew..I knew how you felt and I still .. You warned me enough times, you really did."_ She sighed and look at him again, "_Not a day goes by where I don't regret that! Regret that I couldn't see it that I had to .."_Words failed her.

Silence grew between them as they both looked out the windows. Each lost in their own thoughts, the tension began to ease.

Clark broke the silence, _"Why are you here..?"_

_"I've no where else to be.. I want to help but I told Bruce it wouldn't be a good idea for me to stay."_

Clark found he couldn't disagree with her. The sight of her brought back so much, a mixture of a painful love and hurt feelings, some for himself and others for Lois, and even some for Lana.

Truth was, he had never thought he'd see her again and had been alright with that. But during the years he had the time to think and in that time he had realized so much..learned to hate himself at times. He only felt forgiven when he looked into Lois' hazel eyes and she'd remind him that the past was the past.

"_You shouldn't.. there isn't anything you can do.."_

Lana turned to leave, knowing she had to walk near the edge of the far wall so as not to risk triggering a reaction in him. What could she possibly say to that anyway? She didn't blame him, but she wasn't going to beg. If Bruce wanted to have it at her, so be it. But she didn't have it in her to hurt Clark again. If leaving made it better, then that was what she would do.

His next words surprised her; he seemed to be full of them, surprises. "_Thank you.."_

"_For what?" _

"_When I was sick, Emil says your presence..helped."_

"_I.. you're welcome."_

She was almost to the door when he turned to look at her and again asked, "_Why?"_

She knew what he meant.. why couldn't he let it drop?

"_I said I wanted to help.."_

"_Yes.. but why here.. why the treatments? "_

Lana sighed, "_Because it was killing me..because Bruce .."_ She found it hard to admit, "_pulled me back from the brink"_

Clark took her in for the first time and really noticed. She was a bit thinner then she should have been, her hair, while short, did not have the healthy shine it once had. He wondered about all that had happened to her. When she had first left, he had tried to keep track of her, just to know she was okay but eventually had given up. He had let her go the more Lois had taken his heart. He didn't regret that, but a small part of him felt bad for not trying harder to make sure she was okay.

"_Brink? What was killing you?" _He didn't mean for the questions to come out like an interrogation. At the expression on her face, he sighed and softened his tone, giving her a concerned look.

"_Lana, what do you mean 'it' was killing you?"_

Lana leaned back against the door frame, "_I had far too much kryptonite in my system.. over the course of several years, I had tracked down meteor freaks, remaining bits of projects, governments or Lex's..anyone's. There was a price though for that much kryptonite.. my sanity. "_There was more to it than that, but she felt unsure of what to say or even how to say it.

How did she say that she had become someone she hated, or how much she owed him and Lois? She never wanted him to know of the night it had all changed, afraid if he did that, he'd misunderstand or look on her with pity.

~ A night in 2010 ~

It all came down to two men.

One she was trying to desperately find and the other to avoid.

It took only a 25 minute meeting with Lex Luthor and the unfortunate soul not only found himself infected with kryptonite, but imprisoned and experimented on because of it. Then when everything fell apart Liam had been released back into the world. He headed home to the UK, continued on with life the best he could but over time he had gone mad and found everything he touched turned to ashes..quite literally.

Not only had Lana been searching for him, but meeting him had been accidental. She had never realized he had slipped through the cracks, but when she had seen him, his face, it had come back. She knew so much on Lex's projects, cleaned up huge chunks of his mess. Now she was doing it again.

Liam however suffered from paranoia and hadn't seen her as a friend; he had bolted before she could help him, absorb the kryptonite in his system. But now the living- breathing kryptonite version of death himself was walking the streets of Metropolis and Lana had to find him before he hurt anyone or ran into the other man.. the one she was avoiding.

She had spent most of the day trying to find him. She had found over time that she could 'feel' kryptonite and sense its presence. A handy skill, but one that came with repercussions she was still trying to deny. Truth was. when she absorbed. it she felt not only powerful but good; it had become like a drug and when she sensed it, it took every ounce of control she had to think things through. Meeting Liam had been no different. Not only had she recognized him but felt him and her instinct had been to immediately touch him, but that wasn't always the wisest course of action.

What got to her though was how he managed to slip by her; she had the advantage in both speed and strength yet he continued to allude. She often only found him by finding the damage his presence caused. She didn't want anyone else to suffer, especially not Liam.

When it was obvious that he was no longer in the vicinity, she began to move. It was night now and two things played against her - the man she wanted to avoid, needed to avoid, and the VRA movement. While Lana wasn't really worried about them she didn't want her presence to make things worse.

Then there he was, as she jumped over on to the top of the next building, far too fast for the average human eye to see but slow enough that she caught him out of the corner of her eye. At the sight of him she stopped cold, staring down and watching him.

But it wasn't just him..he was with her.

Clark and Lois.

Clark and Lois walking arm in arm, talking, smiling.

Knowing that your ex had moved on was one thing, but seeing it was another.

Lana instinctively started to back up after a moment, wanting to keep her distance from him. Hurting him was something she couldn't bear; the memory of their last moment together haunted her. Though now in this moment, he could literally be standing directly below her and she was still far away enough to not hurt him.

Despite her fear of hurting him and guilt for spying, she stayed watching the way they interacted. A small part of her hoping she'd see some sign that it wasn't working, but there was nothing. They stopped in front of a restaurant, their hands lingered. Lois moved away after a moment to post something on a street sign. While it was obvious the discussion was fairly serious, neither seemed upset. In the end, Lois stepped back flirtatiously to Clark and grabbed his arm again. Lana noted though, the way he looked at her and felt a pang.

Jealousy was a horrible feeling, made even worse when you don't want to feel it. When even entertaining, it makes you feel like scum. She wanted to be happy for him, even for Lois. But it was hard.

For the most part, she had gotten over him. It hadn't been easy to let him go, but the dream to find a higher purpose, to be a hero had pushed her, filled the hole that she knew she had ultimately made by her own choices.

Watching him with Lois caused an unexpected reaction that grew worse by the minute. They hadn't walked all that far before Clark had blurred off. His speed was incredible.. not just a little faster then hers, but far more so. She had barely seen the blur, to the average human, he simply would have just vanished.

For a moment she panicked, hoping he hadn't felt her presence but then it rained rose petals..

Her attention returned down to the street below where Lois stood by the phone booth, and then it happened. As if in slow motion, Lana watched the man she had loved and let go, the man she could never get it right with, ask someone else to be his wife. From her angle, she could see his profile.. the nervousness, the beaming smile he gave Lois as he placed the ring on her finger.

Inside, that slow burning reaction exploded - a mixture of happiness for him, because she honestly wanted him to be happy, but also a seething rage of jealousy and even hate. For a single span of a heartbeat, she felt a desire to hurt Lois and that was when Lana Lang's world changed.

They kissed in an embrace that spoke volumes of love and Lana seethed, putting so much pressure on the ledge of the building as she leaned, causing a part of it to crumble. She stepped back, closed her eyes, unable to watch another moment. Lois had everything she wanted.. Clark Kent. But another voice whispered in the back of her mind, "_You will be known for more than your relationship with Clark.. the things you will go on to do.."_

Imra had said those words, looked at her with admiration and in that moment several years ago, she had wanted to be the person Imra had spoken of. How could she be if she wanted to hurt Lois?

Lana suddenly felt very sick; when she reopened her eyes, she saw them still embraced, talking softly. It was obvious the rest of the world didn't exist and Lana didn't want to either. What had she become? A monster willing to steal and to kill? Because in that second, that eternal second, she had imagined speeding down there and ending the love she saw. What could be more horrific, more evil than to desire that?

For all her mistakes, for all her lies, she had never thought of herself that way. That title had been reserved for Lex and Lionel. Now she had it too. Unable to stay, to handle herself. Lana took off and ran..far away. Liam would have to wait for a day, because Lana Lang could not stay there and become the monster she had been avoiding for so long.

After that night, the descent into madness had spiraled out of control, but one thing had kept her from giving up - the epiphany of that night. When the delusions had started and the shakes from the kryptonite in her system raked her body, the repulsive idea of becoming a monster gave her enough strength to hold out.

Then Bruce had come..

He pushed and prodded, relentless in his tactics. Helping her to focus on what she wanted and what she really needed. In the process, she fell unexpectedly in love. The doctor Bruce brought into help her.. he had irritated her to no end when they first met, but over time, she found something she had missed with Clark - love that did not hurt.

The feelings between them were on hold however, because Lana had known she had to make what she could right and what had remained was Clark. Somethings couldn't be repaired, but the best way to mend what could be was to allow him to say what he needed too.

Forgiveness she didn't expect, not even friendship, but if some how he could have whatever peace he needed, then she could feel relief. Then maybe, what she felt for Philip would have a chance.

She had been trying to work up the courage to go to Clark in some way and give him that opportunity, but then this with the Soul splitter happened and Bruce had said it was now or never. He was right - she would have put it off indefinitely if she hadn't of stayed to help.

It annoyed her that Bruce always seemed to be right, reminded her a lot of Clark. If only she had of listened all those years ago. But "if only's" would not change what was and now she had to live with that. She would, she was a different person now.

"_Sanity? " _Concern was etched all over his face and she felt sick from it. She didn't want him to worry over her, to pity her. Even so, she had to tell him the rest.

"_I .. became really ill. I made the wrong choices.. and Bruce found me, he pushed me. Now I have the treatments that not only work on reducing the levels of kryptonite in my system, but also the suits general affect on my perception. Lex didn't have a chance to test it, but long term use has a high price.."_

Clark frowned, "_What do you mean high price..Lana, what is going on?"_

Swallowing. Lana turned for the door, giving Clark one last look. "_A_ _sort of schizophrenia.. not the real disorder but.."_ she shrugged. " _I'll be fine Clark.. I've got Bruce.." _And Philip she thought.

After she left, Clark stared at the space she occupied for several minutes, unsure of how to feel. Even in moments of anger with Lana, even when he had felt betrayed and hurt, he had never wished that on her.

Sighing, he turned back to look out the window. Fighting the urge to blame himself.. her words echoing in his head.._Yeah, I ran to Lex but I knew..I knew how you felt and I still .. You warned me enough times, you really did' . _

"_Maybe Lana.. but he didn't help.. if only he had really loved you. " _

~ ღ The next day ღ ~

"_Chloe, you_ _do realize what you're asking? The risk for Clark - we don't even know how it would affect him!"_Lana was clearly not happy.

Chloe hadn't been surprised at the reactions she was getting after revealing her idea. It was to say, at the least risky, but more then that, it held a huge unknown variable. How would it affect Clark? Could he fight under that condition?

They stood in the library, with a large screen set up so that Tess, Dinah, and some of the other JLA could be involved. Oliver, herself, Lana, Clark, Bruce, Ronnie, Emil and John sat or stood at a table in the center of the room that allowed them to look through the evidence of the creepers activities and possible whereabouts.

Emil and Oliver had been the only two privy to her idea that had begun several days ago, although she had told Oliver the general outline only that morning. His reaction had been pretty similar to Lana's. Bruce looked to be thinking the same thing, even though he had not known them the last time Clark had been through what she was suggesting.

Was she crazy? Probably. It seemed wrong to suggest that her best friend be 'high' when fighting the Soul Splitter. But with Emil's help, they had been able to gather a pretty good idea that the only way to truly disconnect Clark and give him leverage was to give him a kryptonite cocktail.

It was the variables that put the concerned and questioning looks on the faces around her. The only one who didn't seemed so worried was Clark, and he was the one she had expected the biggest reaction out of. Instead, he sat, as far from Lana as he could, quiet and stoic.

A small part of Chloe wondered if he even had been listening. It wouldn't have surprised her if his thoughts had been elsewhere. When it came to Clark's heart, Lois was number one and Chloe could not blame him; if it had been Oliver in Lois' condition, she knew she'd be the same. But at that moment, she needed him in the game - to give his all, for his sake and Lois'.

"_I thought exposure to...what is it?...red kryptonite? Brought out a more..."_Bruce seemed unsure how to put it.

Clark finished for him, "_Primal version of myself.. aggression, no inhibitions, to name a few of my reactions." _His tone though held no feeling, didn't reveal at all how he personally felt about the topic.

"_What else are you suggesting be in this Red K cocktail?" _This came from Tess, who had such a sour expression, one would have thought she had inhaled a lemon.

Emil spoke up, "_Over the years, we have found that certain chemicals...are capable of enhancing or diluting the effects of kryptonite, specifically Red K."_

Oliver finally spoke up, " _Why...why_ _mess with it?" _He knew about the cocktail, but hadn't gotten from Chloe why.

"_Because it helps us to understand how it works, which gives us a chance to help Clark, Connor or Kara to_ _defend themselves if it should ever arise."_

Emil continued explaining what Clark and Chloe already knew. "_Red K affects a number of physiological systems;_ _its very similar to having both steroids and alcohol in ones system. Inhibitions,_ _as Clark said,_ _are stripped, and aggression is increased...reasoning is also affected. "_

Holding a up a hand, Bruce shook his head "_Tell me why we would want to do this?_" He glanced at Clark. "_No offense, but why_ _would we want to_ _have a drunk, steroid-high,_ _abusing Superman fight against a creature that,_ _if I understand things correctly,"_ he now nodded in John Jones direction, "c_ould_ _feed off Clark's emotions. Wouldn't a Red K influenced Clark's feelings towards Lois or Lex be enhanced? Would that not just make him a bigger meal ticket?"_

A grin spread across Chloes face, the sort that said there was something more to what she suggested. "_Exactly."_ She looked around at the others' faces. "_The plan is multi fold. We bring the creeper to the point where we can actually fight it. Since_ _we can't find it...I am pretty sure this will bring it out, not to mention the most important part..." _She looked to Clark now.

"_We over dose it on Clark...we know its sensitive to green K,_ _but we"_ she nodded to Emil, "_...are certain that red K will cause a similar effect in it as it does to Clark. It feeds off emotions, and primal responses are part of that. A revved up Kryptonian, who wants it gone is bound to cause a reaction."_

Chloe then looked to John, wanting to know what he thought.

John nodded, "_I do find this plan worth merit, Chloe. However, over-dosing it does have risks,_ _such as_ _it becoming too powerful for us to control. I've seen the destruction it can cause, the body count could be quite high." _

"_It could be endless,_" Clark spoke up softly; he was looking down, unable to see the various reactions to his comment.

When it was obvious he had nothing more to say, Oliver cleared his throat and added. "_You said 'we fight',_ _meaning not just Clark. How?"_

"_Green Kryptonite."_

"_But that puts Clark at risk,_" Tess commented.

They all glanced at Clark again. He was now looking at them, but he made no reaction. A tension filled the room. No one was sure what to think on their leader's seeming indifference to his own fate being discussed.

Chloe took a deep breath before continuing. "_Yes, it does,_ _but it's all we have. With us all_ _in this battle,_ _we can force the Soul splitter into a lesser state and then banish it_ _the phantom zone or..."_

"_Kill it,_" Bruce nodded. "_We'll need to draw up a plan of attack. How_ _we will do this without killing Clark?_"

Eyes again rested on Clark. He stood, feeling tired, but not showing it. "_Do so for now. I need to think._"

Then he was gone out the door.

~ ღ ~

Clark knew his refrained reaction to Chloe's plan had them all concerned; he also knew he should have told them of his dream. The thing was, he didn't want to cause undue stress when they were all on edge as it was.

As the last two days had gone by, he had sorted the dream in his head. While he wasn't sure what the baby meant, he knew that the dream warned of death. He also knew it was his death that was the catalyst...if he failed to make it, failed to protect them, the world would fall.

He picked up Lois' hand as he sat next to the bed, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Finding relief in her warmth and the softness of her skin. Sometimes, he was unable to comprehend how he had ever handled this life without her, how it had taken so long to _see_her.

As first the Blur and then Superman, he had to appear and be strong all the time. Lois, however, gave him the chance to be vulnerable to express his weakness as just a man. She helped him work through his moments of darkness, encouraged, made him feel normal and alive.

When he failed to make it in time and save lives, when things didn't go as planned, Lois Lane-Kent would drag him out of his self induced remorse with her smile, her kind and loving hazel eyes. The woman who thought she couldn't handle 'sad' or find comforting words was perfect for him; sometimes it was the snarky comments and her awkward pauses that did him the most good.

_"Lois,_ _I am not sure whether to do this. Do I wake you? Do I risk this all on red kryptonite?"_]He didn't expect a response, but he looked at her wishing she was there to say something. She had a way with helping him to organize his thoughts and come to a decision. She didn't pressure, didn't tell him what to do; often, she just reminded him of what he knew, forcing him to deal when he wanted to hide.

_I know if I don't,I could lose you and condemn this world. I dreamt,_ _Lois -a world consumed...there was nothing. Empty streets and you were..." _He shook his head, putting her hand to his mouth. Thinking.

He knew what his decision would ultimately be. There was no other option than what Chloe had suggested. They had to force the creeper into this position. He knew he wasn't alone either, the others would be there...the plan was set, just waiting for him to say 'go'.

He knew if something happened to him and she slept through it, it would break her. But also to risk her being claimed or have her aware if he failed was something he wasn't sure he could handle.

_Lois please!Tell me! " _He whispered against her hand.

~ღ The Next morning ღ~

_Rise and shine, ladies!" _The guard of the Kansas state prison loudly intoned down the prison hall, before switching the lights completely on and walking down the hall to make sure every one was stirring.

First half dozen cells he saw stirring - movement, men already standing. Then he found the first of the reluctant risers.

_Wake Jones...get a move on..."_

The man didn't move, so he tapped the bars with his nightstick "_Hey!"_

Still no movement.

_Marcus..."_

Turning from Jone's cell, Marcus followed over to where another guard stood. Another prisoner laying in bed, unmoving.

Frowning, Marcus signaled for the cells doors to be opened. "_Denton,"_he called out, getting an unpleasant feeling before he pulled the covers back; there was a bad smell in the cell, like excrement and blood.

There was an intake of breath not only from the guards, but any prisoner who was able to see from their cells. Denton was dead, his face contoured as if he had died screaming, his skin shriveled and ashen.

In the matter of twenty minutes, the prison found over 5 men dead, all in the same state. Each body, upon removal from their cells, crumbled apart.

Outside, it slept...momentarily satisfied, changing and still hungry for more.

~ ღ/ღ ~

Feedback is definitely cookies on this chapter..so feed me..tell me what you think on this chapter.

Next one will be one of a two parter..

Chapter 11: Facing off in Red (part 1)..coming soon!


	11. Preparing in Red

Hopefully enjoyable and will leave wanting more. The first scene is a bit risky but I promise to sensitive readers its not explicit and its important. Hope its enjoyed..I really kind of ended up hating this chapter as I kept getting stuck. But I am excited for future ones i've planned and this one sets up quite a bit for them.

Comments are cookies and I am hungry.

~ ~ Chapter Eleven: Preparing in Red ~ ~

~ 4 and half months before present: Kent Farm ~

"_You owe me."_He half growled.

Lois didn't even bother trying to contain her grin. Instead, she slipped a finger under the strap on her shoulder, running it up an down slowly, while maintaining the intense eye contact between them.

"_Maybe I do. Hmm,you better make me pay up then._"

Clark gave a deep sigh and shut the bedroom door slowly, taking off his tie and tossing it aside as he made his way towards her, forcing her to back up till the wall was behind her.

"_I definitely intend to."_ His voice had gone husky, sending a shiver down her spine, straight to her toes. She knew he knew it too. He followed it up by taking a small step back and feasting on her with his eyes, which had gone dark with lust. " _You're such a tease, Miss Lane" _

Trying to resist the blush, Lois tilted her head, eyes flickering to his lips, "_Hmmm...maybe I am,_ _Mr. Kent. Is this a problem?" _

"_No."_ His hand went for the strap she had only moments ago been playing with, slid one of his own fingers down from her shoulder to her breast. "_But it only means you owe me..._" His eyes roamed back up to her face, "... _double."_

"_Do I ?"_

He scowled at her response, before crashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was like war, each competing to be in control, nipping and teasing. When they broke apart, Lois cleared her throat as her hand slid down to his crotch. "_For someone who is determined to make me pay up, you have an awful lot of clothes on"._She raised an eyebrow slightly.

Not quite willing to let her have the upper hand yet, he stepped back from her teasing touch and pushed her back roughly against the wall. Then in the blink of an eye, he had stripped off his clothes, standing before her in what she felt was all his masculine glory.

_"Better?"_He asked, his voice deep and filled with the same desire for her his eyes had.

"_Show off." _She threw back, taking her turn to look him over.

"_You talk too much." _Clark retaliated, invading the last of her personal space.

Lois' eyes went wide; she opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. The smirk he wore made heat rise in more ways then one. She had to wipe it off so she kissed him.

The kiss between them grew in passion and heat, the day's lust and desire finally able to be released. Her teasing little number was stripped off and she wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up, their bodies becoming completely intertwined against the bedroom wall.

The pace between them climbed in intensity as a fire winded it ways through them. Clark pulled back from devouring her mouth to watch her face as they moved. Wrapping one hand in her hair, he managed in a thick voice, "_Lois."_He had a need to see the pleasure he caused in the eyes of the woman he loved. She moaned, but opened them - they locked eyes and smiled. Lois fought the urge to close them as she was lost in the sensations Clark was causing.

It was in that moment though, something changed. A pain deep inside, though not of muscle and bone, rose in her and she groaned. Clark responded with his own pain filled grunt. Their bodies had stopped rocking, breathing became hard for them both, Lois pushed at his chest in reaction to the pain while watching him grimace.

An eerie violet light filled the room from the bedroom window, Clark grabbed his head in a half yell and hit the floor causing Lois to fall as their bodies separated.

Clark rolled on to his back, still holding his head. Lois crawled towards him, her body shook from the agony inside her. Clinging to him, they rode out the wave of pain together as it finally dissipated, leaving them gasping.

"_Clark, you okay?_ _Clark!" _He nodded, his eyes on the violet coloured sky out the window. Getting on his knees he pulled her close, still watching the sky. Whatever had caused the colour change was gone, but he had a deep sense of foreboding.

Once he heard her heart relax a little did he pull back to cup her face, "_Lois, get dressed. I'm taking you to visit Chloe. I have to find out what that_ _was, but I want you safe and away from here."_

Lois didn't argue, a little scared at whatever it was that just occurred and slightly miffed that they had been interrupted. Mostly she was worried for him - there was an expression in his eyes that concerned her.

"_Clark,_" she grabbed some of her clothes, "_what exactly are you going to do?"_

He now stood by the window. There was a low sound, something Lois obviously couldn't hear, but it disturbed him. Were they just attacked? The sensation he was being watched didn't help either, but he couldn't see anyone out there.

He was being watched, two figures stood below looking up at the window. One with brown hair cascading down in waves, watched him stand at the window, relieved once more that she could not be seen.

"_I'll get you back, Clark!" _She sprinted for the barn with the other beside her.

Lois handed Clark his clothes and suit. "_Clark..."_she said again.

He looked over at her and brought her into a hug again, "_I'll talk to watchtower..."_he didn't finish, but kissed her forehead and moved away. Lois knew it wasn't a good time to push him on what he was intending.

She watched him get dressed. The fact he took the time to do so at a 'human' pace only increased her anxiety. When he looked up and their eyes met, he seemed to sense her unease.

"_Lois, its fine."_

"_Is it? Then why didn't you just..._" She twirled a finger, "_Clark,_ _what aren't you telling me?"_

"_Nothing,_ _Lois,_ _just.. a feeling."_His eyes tracked to the sky that was now back to its original nighttime colour.

"_What kind of feeling?"_She took a step towards him, placing a hand on his chest.

"_Something's coming, Lois."_ Clark looked down at her and pulled her close, "_I can feel it."_

~ Present ~

Bruce felt anxious, which both disturbed and annoyed him.

He didn't like the way Clark stood still in the middle of the warehouse. From his angle, he could tell his eyes were closed, but the muscle tension was obvious. He wasn't relaxed, more like a tightly wound coil about to spring.

Feeling the capsule with Kryptonite in his hand, he continued to watch - both wanting to get this over with, but apprehensive of all the ways it could go wrong.

The look in Clark's eyes after they had given him the cocktail had seared itself in his mind. Reminding him, that if Clark wasn't playing for their side, how very dangerous Superman could be.

Oliver stood up on the railing on the other side from Bruce. He glanced at him and couldn't help the eye roll at the bat suit. But like the Bat, he couldn't help but feel a sense of trouble at the body language of his friend.

He touched the arrows on his back and felt them, reconfirming what he knew - the amount, type and then touched the piece of kryptonite on him. This had to work, it just had to. He had promised her it would and even more himself, he wanted this to. He owed Clark one and with the words "_everyone dead because of me, because I died first"_it made him scared. As much as he'd like to ignore the 'alien' side, he couldn't - knew he shouldn't. Ignoring the dream was just as foolish as giving it to much lead, but how did one find a medium?

Clark clenched his fist, fought the urge to move – instead, he waited. He could feel it now, more then he had before. The creeper had latched on to his soul like a parasite and it was time to remove it. He wasn't fooled that this would not be painful, but he could handle that. He could handle anything, as long as she was there waiting...as long as he could free her, protect her.

His blood felt on fire, not in the way that green k burned and boiled him from the inside out. This was similar to the way red k always worked, but more intense. The feeling of freedom, like a heady drug, it made his nerves tingle, his senses felt so much more alive like he literally opened up to everything. Only he wasn't, but the sensation always took over and it was impossible to think past it. His world was tinted in red and the worst part of it was the pleasure factor. Oh, he could feel anger, hate, even feel more inclined to kill or hurt, but the general feeling red k caused was addictive.

This time, unlike the other times, he had something playing on his side. Friends to watch his back, his lover and best friend as a reminder of all that he was fighting for, and a maturity to look back past the addiction, the red view that coloured his vision and thought. But in that thought, he knew if he was to get the Soul Splitter to them and end this, he'd have to indulge in the emotional torrent of red k, bask in feelings it caused. IT was a risk...one he felt worth taking.

It was in these thoughts and in the feelings of love and lust for his wife, hate for the creeper for everything it had done that he felt 'it' stir. He knew it was coming even before the air 20 feet above the warehouse floor crackled with lightening.

All pairs of eyes focused on that spot, waiting, tense.

~ Day before present, very early morning ~

David ran, hitting the door at the end of the hall.

He hated how eerily quiet it was, it was never this quiet normally. Swallowing, he forced himself to turn and look. The hall light flickered rapidly, adding to his sense of paranoia. He knew it was there.

The day before, other inmates of the penitentiary had been found dead, but that night and continuing on into the morning, death had continued to crawl through the prison.

No one was exempt.

One by one through the night, they fell - silently in their sleep, guards at their posts. By the time anyone had a chance to react, they were the next to go. More then half the prison had fallen to death before the screams had started. Death itself was no longer shy and stood seen, it had even spoken. Announcing to them all that they were what it needed and it was time.

It was only a matter of time before he'd be next. But if he was going to die, he didn't want to go that way - screaming in agony, shredded to pieces till all that was left was a disintegrating husk. He had no idea if anyone had managed to escape, not that it mattered - he was going to try.

There was nothing in the hall, so moving back, he rushed for the door that needed a key card so he could pass. Fumbling, he fished the one he had taken from what had remained of a guard and slid it through.

Come on!

The door finally opened and he burst through, racing for the next.

But it was too late - it had felt him and his fear.

David barely got out a scream as the air around him crackled and a soul wrenching pain filled him.

~ Day before Present - Wayne Manor, noon ~

The sun was at its hottest point, providing necessary warmth for the October day, though Clark himself didn't feel the chill of the wind or the actual heat from the sun. However, his body was loving the sun bathing. It was a strange activity for him to be doing at all. It would have been more than physically enjoyable if he didn't have the mental guilt to contend with.

People were dying, a world was at risk, while he languished in the sun. It went against the grain and he found himself analyzing the situation they were all in from every angle he could, trying to see if there was anything they missed.

"_You know,_" Oliver's voice came from behind him suddenly, "_when Chloe told me you were sunbathing, I didn't actually expect to find you like this."_

"_I wasn't expecting company."_Clark half growled back as he grabbed his robe. Atleast, he had kept his boxers on, but he wanted to soak up as much sun as he could. Though he wasn't sure what Oliver's deal was, Clark had seen him shirtless enough times he'd lost count.

Oliver's straight face lit up in a sudden grin, " _Obviously,_ _or you would have locked the door."_ He nodded to the balcony's patio glass doors. "_Though, being as the curtains are left open, it wouldn't have done you much good."_

Clark rolled his eyes and sat down. He should have known it was just a joke to his friend. He knew his mood wasn't currently the best and that the others didn't need him snapping at them.

"_Well, I didn't come to admire you,_ _but to show you the locations we've found." _Oliver held up a folder, growing serious, then sat down on the bench.

Clark nodded and sat down beside him, taking the folder and flicking through the photo's. Not really seeing them so much as musing on how Bruce and Oliver had managed to get along long enough to do this. For all their similarities, they were so very different, that usually he refrained from putting the two of them together on a project. This time, he needed them...and they came through.

"_Thought you could do with the distraction,"_ Oliver glanced down at the lounger Clark had been laying on. "_I know if I were_ _you,_ _I'd be going stir crazy"_

"_Yeah,_ _its something like that."_Clark responded with a snort, taking out a particular location shot.

"_That,_" Oliver tapped the photo, "_is probably the best place we could find._ _15 miles out from Metropolis, boonies, old warehouses etc. Secluded enough to keep the public from interfering, or at least give us time before they gather to watch. Not to mention,_ _it gives us decent maneuverability."_

"_Yes, I know the area, have made a few saves a year back at the time when they were renovating the power plant."_

Oliver pulled a face, remembering all the difficulties the heroes had faced during that time. The repercussions of Apokolips, Darkseid's red world ending planet, impending collision with earth were still felt and natural disasters continued at an all time high.

It was obvious that such thoughts weren't far from Clark's mind, Oliver was pretty sure he heard him literally grind his teeth.

"_Chloe made sure to get your suit freshened up. You must have crawled through some sewage because it really reeked."_He knew it was an obvious change in subject. It wasn't as if they wouldn't go back to the planning, but the jaw clenching of Clark's had him worried. Could a weak Kryptonian have high blood pressure, develop a coronary? He figured it was best to let Clark bring it back up.

As if relieved to be momentarily diverted, Clark tipped his head forward and gave a dramatic sigh, "_I don't remember, though I do remember the tights itching."_ He looked back up thoughtful, "_I've a new appreciation for what Lois had dealt with."_

Oliver laughed, " _I don't know how you deal with it at all! I thought the leather chaffed, but the idea of those..."_he shuddered.

"_It has never been the most comfortable."_

"_I didn't actually think you could feel.. .you know... that sort of irritation._" Not wanting to directly imply what they both knew he meant.

The two men exchanged looks, "_Don't tell anyone, but yeah...I do._" Clark admitted then grumbled, " _I really hate costumes._" And he did, the only reason he really wore it other then the symbolic factor was well, Lois. He knew it completely turned her on. So when it irritated and he felt self conscious to the point of wanting to go back to his old jeans and red jacket, a thought that crossed his mind but he never really entertained, one look at her and her admiring eyes and he knew he never could.

Still, it didn't make him love the suit. Yes he loved how his mother had made it, how the spirit of Jonathan had handed it to him, that he had finally got Jor-El's approval, and even how the public viewed it. But the suit was...there wasn't words for what it was.

"_Well, I admire your fortitude, Clark. Man of Steel doesn't cover it."_

Clark glanced over at him to see if Oliver was serious or joking, the deadpanned expression on the other man's face as he looked ahead indicated he wasn't messing around.

"_Thank you." _

"_Don't mention it."_

"_Tess still on you about your 'tights'?"_

"_Oh Man! That woman is worse than a propaganda committee. And Chloe...she just jumps on the bandwagon."_

"_I thought Chloe liked the whole green getup."_

"_She does, but when Tess starts cracking on the tights..."_

"They're not tights...not strictly speaking."

Oliver glanced at him, before shaking his head and turning back, "_This is what I keep saying.."_

"_They just don't get it."_

Snorting, Oliver felt thankful atleast one person got it. They sat in silence for a while longer, Clark with his eyes closed soaking in more sun, both lost in thought.

Oliver shifted, having gone tense with unease. Clark could sense it, having become accustomed to recognizing uncomfortable silences. He turned and looked at him, waiting.

"_I know after everything that I am hardly one to talk, but are you sure you want to do this...keep her under?"_

Clark frowned, stood and walked over to lean on the balcony, taking in the beauty of the Wayne Manor grounds.

"_I've made a decision...I realized that I have to give her a choice."_

Oliver joined him, staring at his friend, wondering what was going through Clark's head. He had long ago realized that though he knew Clark, that he was a good man, that ever the boyscout, he was also far above him.

Even when he had been the 'boy' who hadn't wanted to step out of the shadows, Clark had always been in another league entirely when it came to being a hero. It had disturbed Oliver to watch and know that he could never be that sort of man that Clark was and had become. Now though, it didn't so much as bother him; he had found his place, made his bed – more than once, and had come to accept that.

But knowing Clark was a good man and a hero, did not enlighten him to what was going on in his head. The more he embraced his destiny as Superman, the less Oliver understood how Clark thought. He wanted to think it was the whole Kryptonian thing, but wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps it was just simply that Clark was now comfortable in his own skin.

Clark was the one that bound the heroes of the JLA together - his opinions, thoughts meant more to any of the others. Oliver knew that it had always been fated to go that way. He had pulled some of them together, but it was Clark that was the binding, the glue that kept them as a unit.

A family that continued to grow, a family currently suffering.

"_A choice...how? Once she wakes up, the whole game plan changes."_

"_Yes, I know. Oliver, I need you to do me a favor." _

"_Oh?"_

"_I'm going to see Jor-El and I want her to be woken, allowed to decide. But I need her, Oliver,to understand. I can't see her till she makes it, I can't look in her eyes and do this if it will make her feel obligated to stay awake and risk herself."_ A visible tremor passed over him; he pushed away from the balcony to lean into a wall instead, his voice pleading, "_I need you to make sure she understands that..."_

"_Lois doesn't listen well to anyone, but you, Clark..."_

"_I know.. .call it your project." _He looked at the reflection of the sun in the glass doors, wishing there was a better way to absorb its strength and give it both to himself and Lois. He turned to face his friend again, resting his back against the wall, "_You know her well enough to know how to help her. I can't. If I go in and talk to her myself,it will be unfair to us both. She'll make the decision to stay awake without regard for herself. I need you to find a way to appeal to that side of her that will think about it. I want whatever she decides to be, what's best for her, not for me. " _

Oliver came to stand next to him, "_Clark, Lois will do anything for you. I don't see how I am gonna change that."_

Closing his eyes, Clark gave a deep sigh before turning to look at his friend, "_Find a way."_

"_Its more than just this,isn't it?"_Oliver looked into his eyes and saw something he hadn't noticed before, something that alarmed him, "_You're not expecting to make it, are you?"_Now he understood why he was saying this to him and not Chloe.

"_I don't know. It was a dream. I keep telling myself it was just a dream."_

"_What was?"_

"_I dreamt it was all gone, everyone dead because of me, because I died first. I can't __shake it. It replays in my head over and over. "_

"_Clark, because of...I can't pretend to understand how that feels or how it works, but you are not alone. I know Chloe's plan has a lot of 'what if's' but we have your back."_

"_I know."_

Oliver waited quietly as he could see the cogs working in his head.

"_I also know that even if I make it, something is going to happen. I can't explain it, but that dream...there is something I'm missing."_

"_Hey, lets focus on one thing at a time. There is enough irons in the fire without fanning the flame. Okay?"_It was strange to be the one pointing this out - usually it was the other way around.

Once again with a clenched jaw, he gave Oliver a brief nod before moving for the balcony doors. "_You're right, let Ronnie and John know I'm ready for Lois to wake up."_He was through with delays.

With hands in his pockets and a weary heart, Oliver watched him go, wondering how exactly he was to convince a woman who acted on her heart to step back and think and even consider the idea of not being there for the man she loved. Lois, he knew, was more afraid of living without Clark then suffering for him.

"_Right, Clark. Just give me mission impossible, why don't you."_

One moment she had heard Chloe's voice, reassuring her, then John and Ronnie had been in her head, which was a strange experience. There had been dreams and shadows that blurred away, leaving her in a place where nothing existed. Almost nothing, though she did not dream or experience the darkness, she could sense him. Sometimes hear his voice - it was the only thing that gave the perception of time. While she was never sure of his words, the simple sound of Clark's comforting tones gave her a sense of ease.

The next thing she was truly aware of, was her name being called - consciousness bled back in bringing with it light, sound and confusion, worst of all pain. The saying 'reality bites' never felt more true as it did in that moment.

"_Lois...its okay, Lois. You're safe. I promise you, you're safe."_

Ronnie repeated soothingly, knowing the woman wasn't fully conscious and reacting to the sudden stimuli. Lois' arms flung out, she tried to roll but neither action had any real punch to it. Ronnie evaded them easily and held her down gently, again repeating her name.

John put his hand back on Lois' forehead, "_Lois, wake and know you are amoung friends."_

This time, Lois calmed and her eyes fluttered open, but her thoughts went straight for her husband rather then why she was being woken_, "Clark! Is Clark okay?"_She frowned at how hoarse she sounded and the fact she couldn't quite get her body to respond the way she wanted - it felt like she had a great weight pressing her down.

Ronnie took her hands and got her attention, "_Lois, he's fine, and please relax. Don't push it too hard, give it a few minutes."_

Lois nodded, then groaned as the pressure on her shifted to feel like all her nerves were on fire,"_I hurt..."  
_  
"_I know,"_Ronnie caught her eyes and felt the pain, pushing it back. It amazed her how strong Lois was - her body and mind continually battered and she fought with everything she had.

With the pain reduced, Lois pushed for the answer she needed, "_Where is Clark? Is it gone?"_Afraid she knew the answer.

John shook his head, "_No, Lois. Clark is preparing to fight it, he asked that you be woken up"_

Lois frowned and managed to sit up. "_What's going on?"_

Oliver opened the door and came in, "_I can answer that."_

John and Ronnie exchanged glances with him, which did not go unnoticed by Lois, and then left to wait outside the door.

Lois watched Oliver warily, not liking the vibe she was getting, "_What the hell is going on? Why isn't Clark here?"_Despite how hoarse she sounded, her tone rang like steel.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Oliver took a deep breath and looked at her, taking a moment before responding, "_Lois..."_

He had thought he knew how to begin, but the look on her face made him unsure. Lois had a way of intimidating with the simple, blunt, honesty of her expressions. She didn't even have to say a word at times. Maybe it was because he had continued to love her on some level, the fact she was family, that he found it hard to do this. For a split second, he cursed Clark for putting him in this position - he had a feeling he was going to get the brunt of her unhappiness.

"_Yes, Ollie?" _The way she said 'Ollie' was another warning - tread carefully.

He stood and rocked on his feet and than clasped his hands, "_Lois, Clark wanted you to be woken."_

"Okay. I got that. What else?"

"You have a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes."

She was so not going to like the plan, he knew it. Maybe he should have gone for the Chloe approach - the cousin thing might have helped. " _We have a plan to deal with the creeper and Clark felt you should decide your part in it."_

"Uh huh. Spit it out Oliver."

Like a band-aid. Rip it off quickly or in this case, say it bluntly.

So he did. He told her everything about the plan, the varying opinions, the risks and why they thought it would work. Lois listened quietly, not saying a thing which made him nervous. If she had interrupted and even yelled at him, he would have felt better.

As he talked, she alternated between staring at him with her lips pressed and looking down at her hands. When he was finished, she continued to analyze her fingers, killing him with her silence.  
_  
"Lois?"_

"Yes."

"Say something, please!"

She looked up at him, "_I get it. I really do, and maybe this is the best option. Yet..."_

"Yet? What is it?"

"I'm still so surprised."

Her voice unable to get above much more then a whisper cracked a bit with emotion. "_If it doesn't work...do you realize..."_

She couldn't even form the words from the feelings rolling through her, the memories playing in her head. Memories of Connor, along with everything Clark had ever told her about his experiences, about what they did, her and him, together.

Like Oliver, she would have preferred to rant, rave, but it wasn't currently an option.

"_If it doesn't work, we could end up with..."_ She put her head in her hands.  
_  
"Lois, what other choice do we have?" _He asked calmly, feeling rotten.

"_I know." _She looked back up, "_Where is Clark?"_

"Out, I think, talking to Jor-El. Lois, he wants you to decide before he see's you."

"The coward!"

Lois suddenly spat.

"_Hey! Be fair! He didn't want you making the decision based on him."_

Lois pulled herself out of the bed, struggling to stand on her feet. When Oliver went to help, she pushed his hands away - glaring daggers at him.

"_What other choice is there? Of course I'm gonna be at his side."_

"That's what he was afraid of, that you wouldn't even consider what it might do to you."

Oliver knew he sucked at this mission - not only was he failing to get her to see, but he also had blurted it all out. Clark was going to kill him.

Lois' face softened a little, but she pointed her finger at him, "_Yeah, Mr. Overprotective, who honestly thinks I would even consider not being there for him. He's crazy!"_  
_  
"Yeah, crazy for you, Lois. He wants you to consider it, consider what it means either way. To put yourself first."_

"I can't do that! He knows it..."

"Why? Don't you think it would kill him if you were hurt because you 'stood' by his side?"

This time, her voice managed to hit the point of yelling, "_DON'T you think I'd die if anything happened to him and I wasn't there!"_

Oliver started to open his mouth, but she cut him off. "_No, Oliver. I can't do it. I'd go through hell and back before I'd ever want him to be in that place. I will not sleep while he fights for us, not when it's obvious he needs me. Yes, before I thought sleeping would help him fight, but not if he is on some trippy red k power drink. No, I __can't do that!"_

Lois leaned against the wall, energy spent from the outburst. Oliver took a deep breath, "_Fine. I told him you wouldn't..."_

"Yeah, he knows it too."

"Just do me a favor, Lois."

She arched a brow at him.

"_Say I had put up a good argument against you."_

Lois laughed and came to sit on the bed next to him. "_Ollie, you did. But I'm Lois Lane."  
_  
Chuckling, Oliver nodded, "_Yes you are."_

Lois sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "_Don't tell him, but I am so scared - not for me, but for him."  
_  
He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "_I won't."_

Lois' next words almost escaped him, but sent a fear straight to his core, "_I think I dreamt he died."_

"Lois, I promise you, I"ll watch his back. He's not on his own."

The landing wasn't as smooth as it should have been as he caused bits of ice to fly up when his feet hit the ground. It also jarred, causing a pain to rush through his body, a reminder that he wasn't one hundred percent, but he had to go forward despite it.

"_Father, I am preparing to face the Soul Splitter._ _I have come for your guidance._"

"_Kal-El,_ _my son. I have given you what you need."_

Clark was not surprised by this response - he had prepared for it. "_I've come with a specific question. I need to know how to send it to the Phantom Zone, but leave it powerless._"

"_You wish to know how it was stripped before? The technology to do so does not exist here, nor is it within my ability."_

Clark felt a deep sense of frustration, but gave no outward reaction. To his surprise, Jor-El continued, _"However, there is an alternative."_

_"I am sure you are aware, Kal-El, that you will need to completely break its connection with you before it can be sent away. There is no guarantee that this other option will work."_

_"Please Jor-El..." _Clark found he had very little patience which he knew would only make this conversation harder if he pushed too hard because of it.

The tone of the AI, as it began to speak, was familiar to Clark as an instructive one, _"The Phantom Zone prison, as you know,_ _it was not the only such prison built. There was an additional zone, one that was prepared but never used."_

_"Why?_" Clark frowned, it was the first he had ever heard of this. _"This was not mentioned before. Why was it never used?" _

"_It was not needed." _The voice responded as if it was plain as day. Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"_When the Phantom Zone was first constructed,_ _it was uncertain if the original design for its expansive nature could be accommodated. However, it was a success, so_ _the additional zone was then never touched. The information needed to access it though, is not lost."_

"_Is this zone exactly like the other?_"

"_Yes,_ _my son, down to every detail._" Clark knew what he meant - this included a backdoor for the house of El.

"_Kal-El, while I can not help strip it of its power, I can advise you on how best to deal with it. Getting it into the Zone will not be easy. You must be prepared."_

It was at that moment Clark felt like there was a real chance this could work. So he told Jor-El the details of their plan and in return, he was given what might tip the odds and prevent the future he saw in his dream.

~ Evening before present ~

Lois sensed his presence before he could say anything, "_About time, Smallville._"

"_Wouldn't be me if I wasn't fashionably late._" He replied, bringing up the running joke between them.

She turned and smiled, taking him all in. Dressed in his Superman suit, looking better than she had last seen him. "_Excuse me, but aren't I suppose to be the one fashionably late?_"

"_I think,_" Clark closed the gap between them, reaching up to touch her hair, then the side of her face, "_together we've cornered the market on it._"

Lois gave a soft laugh, "_You still owe me._" Implying it in more than one way.

"_I know,_" he said softly, his eyes drinking her up. Then he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. How he had missed this, to hold her and be held.

They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for several minutes, until the thoughts weighing heavy on Clark broke the peace he felt.

He pulled away, his hand staying lightly at the side of her face, wrapped in her hair. "_Lois, are you sure this is what you want?_"

Lois sighed, "_I can't believe you'd ask that. Where else would I be, but at your side? Clark, you are not alone in this, you can't be, you won't ever be._"

It meant something that his friends were insisting that he wasn't alone, that they had his back, but hearing it again from her was balm to his achey soul.

"_I know. It's just...Lois, the idea of you suffering anymore because of me..._"

Lois snorted and put her hand to his face, "_Sorry, Smallville, but you do remember those words we said about being their for each other. Now, they were our words, rather than "for better or worse" but I know I implied it just the same. If you are hurt, I suffer, if you are sad, I am sad, just as when you are happy, I am too. You are a part of me, remember? And as Oliver and the Justice League will help you, I will have John and Ronnie, okay?_"

He swallowed and nodded, before claiming a kiss, which she hungrily returned.

Once they were momentarily satisfied, Lois went into military mode, hands on hips, asking, "_So, Superman, where do you want me?_"

The words came out before he could stop them, not that it was necessarily a bad thing. "_I don't think we have time for that, Lois?_" He arched a brow, teasingly.

"_Funny! Glad to see that has returned, bad timing though, hold the gutter thoughts, Smallville._" She repaid the arched brow with one of her own and added a slight lift of the side of her mouth.

"_Lois, I can't._" The moment for humour passed. He'd never be comfortable with her being involved in any of this, despite how much he knew he needed her.

Interrupting, Lois shook her head, her face growing serious as she did, "_Clark, don't, please. Now seriously. Metropolis? Here? Where do you want me to be when you deal with..._"

Clark held up his hand, having already decided, "_As much as I want you as far away from it all as possible, I think Metropolis would be a good idea. If I succeed, there is still a chance I won't at controlling myself after the events...you'll be needed._"

She nodded and tilted her head, seeing as she often did straight into his soul, "_I know it has got to be scary, Clark, but you are not a teenager any more. Nor are you in a place where you are so easily tempted._"

Placing a hand on his chest, she continued watching the subtle flashes of expressions cross his face. "_I believe in you and that you can not only defeat this thing, but you can walk away with nothing to be ashamed of._"

Clark took a deep breath, letting her words sink in as he placed one of his hands over hers. "_If I could keep you safe and by my side always, I would._"

"_I'll be there in spirit - my heart with yours._"

"_You're a sap, Lois Lane._" He pulled her back into his arms, loving the way she looked up at him, humour and sass in her eyes.

"_Correction. That's Lois Lane-Kent, and please, you eat up all the sap, Mister I-can't-get-enough-of-the-chick-flicks Kent."  
_  
He scowled playfully, unable to hide the smile, "_Oh, you are so going to pay for that!"_

"Aw,"

She grinned, eyes flickering to his lips, "_Truth hurts, doesn't it?"_

"Lois!"

"Oh, I'm so..."

His lips found hers, " _scared...mmmm." _

~ _Morning of Present _~

"_Clark, if you have an adverse reaction to the cocktail, it would be better to have you at Watchtower," _Chloe found herself insisting for the second time.

Clark spun around, cape wiping behind him. "_No, Chloe! The moment I take it, that's it and I want to be on location."_

_"I know. I get that, but there isn't a guarantee with this."_

"Exactly. I should be there at the location we chose before I take it. If not and I don't react well, I could end up who knows where."

"Not if we are with you."

She had been following behind him as they made their way to Bruce's private sanctum; monitors and equipment were all set up and waiting. Chloe took a seat - she was staying to coordinate with the Metropolis Watchtower. It had been decided for Chloe and Tess to work from two different locations. A fall back, and Bruce had everything they needed to make it easily work. The second Watchtower had yet to be finished.

"Oliver, Bruce, Dinah and even Lana will be close enough to help keep me in control, plenty of kryptonite. And if I am there, my focus will be on 'it' rather than anything else."

He was trying to avoid the thoughts of what he could do to his own wife if he did get out of hand. A part of him wanted to believe she would calm him, but another wasn't so sure; red-k wasn't the best under the most normal of circumstance and this wasn't normal in the slightest. Either way, she was already on her way to Metropolis under the care of Ronnie and John Jones.

Clark would have had John's help on the field, but felt that was risking too much. If the creeper at all got to him, it would only make things worse. So far, it didn't even seem to be aware of him, which was 's face was on a screen while another held Tess'. Clark was sure they were mirroring each other with the same expression.

"Don't waste your breath, Chloe. He's not likely to listen."

Bruce remarked, earning himself a look from the petite blonde. He then signed out, on his way to Metropolis.

Clark ignored it and turned to a monitor holding the live footage of the warehouses they had decided to use for this. It all appeared quiet, but that was not what held Clark's attention. He flicked through each of the camera angles till he spotted her, the woman who had once been a girl that had held his seemed to sense she was being focused on and look directly into the camera. "_It's all set. Are you ready?"_

Clark rubbed his face before answering. "_Yes."_

She nodded, then was gone, fast enough that the average human eye would have only seen a slight back to the other two, Clark asked, "_How did Connor react?"_

Tess pressed her lips, a sign that told him she was worried. "_He'll do it."_

_"He argued?"_

_"Yes, he's become good at the emotional manipulation. Not that it got the desired reaction he wanted."  
_  
Clark smiled and shook his head. Connor may not have gotten what he wanted out of Tess, but he knew how to make her feel guilty. There was something about family that could do that.

_"Do you think he'll stick to it though? I can send..."_

_"Its not necessary, Clark. Besides, you're wife is talking to him now."_

Tess gave him a pointed look. If Lois was handling Connor, then there wasn't anything to worry about. Connor may have grown past improper adolescent thoughts over her, but her ability to affect him in other ways had only increased - which often worked for everyone's benefit.

_"Okay."_

He felt a painful shudder pass through him, a reminder that he wasn't free yet. He was relieved that neither woman seemed to have noticed. Instead, he caught a look that passed between them. Then Tess looked at him, " _I've a few last adjustments to do before they arrive here." He gave her a nod and she signed off._

Chloe called up the news and put the sound on "low". Clark didn't need to ask her why the evidence was there. They had, earlier that morning, received a report of an unexplained death toll at the Metropolis penitentiary. The news report now showed what looked like the CDC beginning to camp outside, while law enforcement had quartered off the area.

_"How many?"_

_"All, but eight. Two are in serious condition, and three others have been raving non stop about I quote "Death walking the prison" or as another put it "The Death eaters came to claim them." All of them able to talk, have reported the same thing - a hooded figure appearing, panic, and those that died crumbled apart. Authorities are writing it off as some sort of hallucinogenic or possible infection."_ Chloe rolled her eyes at the last bit as she switched between several other broadcasts.

Straightening, Clark gave a heavy sigh. If he had been at his full strength, he could have prevented all that death. It was just another reminder of how they couldn't let the Soul splitter win.

Chloe looked him over and tentatively touched her hand to his, "_Clark, its not your fault."_

His face softened, but he didn't seemed convinced. "_I better go. Thank you, Chloe."_

Without warning, she hugged him close, "_Just be careful okay?"  
_  
He nodded and than was gone. Leaving Chloe wondering why his eyes had held so much remorse.

_"I want to help. How is it helping if I am still here and..."_

"You say 'normal' Connor and I'll have this plane turned around so I can go kick your..."

Lois interrupted quickly, so he wouldn't have to listen to her tirade, "_NO!"  
_  
He wanted to be normal, but not like this and while people he cared about where in danger. He was even more so, as of late, sick of being stuck and examined.

Lois knew exactly what was bothering him," _I know you're tired of being there, but its for the best and you know it."_

"_I miss everyone."_

"_I know. I know Martha misses you."_

"_When this is over, do you think Clark could bring her to visit? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm being treated badly, but its hardly home-like...and I've got no one I can talk to."_

Feeling bad, Lois nodded, wondering how much longer Connor would be there. A year ago, he suddenly went through another change. His personality continued to alter, becoming unique, but he also had become sick as his body made new adjustments.

What it exactly meant, no one was sure and with Lex at the time still deeply embroiled in a legal war over assets of Luthorcorp and Queen Industries, Connor had to continue to stay away from Smallville, until they were sure he wasn't under Lex's radar. It also meant that while he was experiencing the changes, he couldn't stay with Martha.

From what she knew, Connor had been feeling better, but for whatever reason, had yet to go back to living with Martha, who she knew missed him just as he did her.

"_Connor, once this is all over, I promise it will be better, okay? But we need you to do this. If this thing...this creeper senses you, it would go for you as it had gone for Clark and your power would feed it. The blue-k will hopefully keep you from being noticed. As much as I don't want to even entertain the worst case scenario, we have to think about it and if Clark can't get rid of it, you need to be protected."_There wasn't much they could do with those like John Jones, but with Connor, atleast they had an option.

Connor sighed, knowing he had nothing to say against that - Tess had already explained it. "_It's ugly..."_

"_So you've become a fashion guru?"_

"_Look, I happen to have other things than plaid in my wardrobe and this blue bracelet is ugly."_

"_Maybe Courtney can decorate it for you..."_Lois grinned.

"_Haha. Fine, I'll wear it, as if I wouldn't, but consider this an official protest."_

"_Noted. "_

"_Lois..."_His voice became softer, a worried expression filled his face, one she recognized all too well on another man.

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_He is going to be okay, isn't he?"_

Long distance hadn't been able to prevent Clark and Connor from bonding and she knew how much Connor admired and looked up to him.

Pressing her lips, she took a deep breath not sure what to say, but knowing Connor didn't react well to cover ups, lying or pointless platitudes.

"_I believe so. I wish I could say for certain, Connor, but I do believe in him and we both know that we are all in this together."_

He stared at her for a second, making her want to squirm. Sometimes, he was so much like Clark it was quite creepy. He seemed to decide something and changed the subject.

"_I should go. Mr. Norris is quiz happy and I swear he makes up questions that have nothing to do with what I am studying."_

Nodding, Lois gave him a light smile. "_Bye, Connor. I'll call again soon."_

"_Thanks, bye, Lois."_Connor returned the smile and switched off.

Barely thirty seconds later, the lap top beeped, informing her of another video call. Hitting the accept button, Tess' face filled the screen.

"_How'd it go?"_

"_As well as to be expected. He relented in the end."_

"_Considering the Kent weakness for you, I'm not surprised."_Tess remarked with a slight smile.

"_It's my super power. I take it the results came in?"_

"_Yes, you are spot on. I've already taken the liberty of arranging the 'paper' trail. A little rough in some places, but with the right nudges as suggested, I think it will work. I've sent all you should need."_

Lois nodded and pulled open her email. At one glance, she saw far more then she had expected. "_Oh, Tess! You out did yourself. I didn't suggest half of these."_

"_The more, the better. Besides, it was my fault it all happened to begin with."_

Frowning, Lois looked back at Tess on the screen. "_Excuse me? Tess you are not responsible for Clark's mindless moments. And I'll be honest that he has his fair share of them. This was a wake up call for him, to be a bit more thoughtful about it - a call to all of us, but you can't control when he decides to just whoosh off. How many times have we been left mid sentence with him doing that?"_

Tess didn't answer, but she got the point. She had been worried Lois would be the one person to hold it against her, but instead the woman hadn't laid one bit of blame at her feet. Their relationship had never been perfect, even after Tess had recovered from her near fatal death at the hands of her own brother, it had been rocky. But Lois had been kind and supportive, showing even more what Clark saw in her, yet Lois was Lois and there were moments of snark and tension between the two of them. Still, Lois never stopped acting as if Tess was family.

She couldn't imagine they'd ever get closer, nor was there any real need too. The status quo was enough.

"_You're right, Lois. Thank you."_

"_No problem."_It was easier to deal with Connor and Tess and the future, then it was to think of a future without Clark. Those feelings must have appeared on her face for Tess suddenly added.

"_Lois, you'll be here in half an hour. Get some rest and I'll have a station set up for you."_

Lois gave a slight smile and sighed, "_Thank you."_

Tess cut the connection off and Lois closed the laptop. She leaned back and closed her eyes, picturing his face, their last kiss. Abruptly, another image flashed in her mind - something from the dream. Clark in her arms, blood everywhere, she could hear her own voice calling out for him...pleading.

Shaking, Lois stood and paced down the aisle of the small private jet, determined in her heart that the dream held no meaning.

It couldn't.

~ Shortly before Present ~

_"That's it?"_

Clark looked down at the little red capsule, bemused. Oliver, Bruce and Dinah held similar expressions.

Emil followed his gaze, _"Were you expecting some sort of brew?"_

Grimacing, Clark held it up to look at it, noticing a strange gleam to the the surface of it. _"What differences can I expect from this than what I'd get with regular red kryptonite?"_

Taking out another small container, Emil began,_ "Everything you normally do, though with this particular mixture, we believe some of the sexual component should be toned down."_He glanced at the others, but no-one made a reaction to the statement, not even Clark, so he continued.

_"Plus, with your need for sunlight, I've included a little something of my own design that might help increase your intake. I suggest standing in some sun, right when you take it. And it should take its full potent effect within two minutes. Also, aggression will be high, but that includes the the emotional drive we are going for."_

He opened the container,_ "The other red one, if you feel you need a second dose. I don't think I need to state how it wouldn't be good to take it if you don't need it."_ He placed a small dark capsule along with another bright red one in Clark's hand. _"And as your father suggested. That one can be broken to get the effect, though it goes without saying you're not going to want to get it on you."_

Clark frowned at the black sparkling capsule, knowing full well the consequences he'd be dealing with if he touched the inside contents.

Emil clear his throat,_ "Before I head back to Watch Tower, I want to see your reaction when you first take it."_

_"Wait, before you do,"_ Bruce stepped forward to hand Clark a blue wristband with pockets. _"Unless you are planning on holding them the whole time,_" he nodded to the large pills in Clark's hand.

Clark took the band, slide the pills inside, before placing it around his wrist. _"Thank you."_He had kind of forgotten that detail.

Walking towards the sun shining down on the warehouse, Clark glanced around at the others before swallowing one of the red capsules.

The effect was almost instantaneous as it hit his system – first, like a slow boil, he felt a heat rise through him. Looking up at the sun, he could feel it penetrating every part more so than what he had gotten from his previous sun bathing. The slow boil began to burn like a wild fire, raging through out his veins. For a second, he wanted to scream at the intensity of it, but then that passed, leaving behind a sense of strength and power from the fire itself.

The others watched as the remaining healthy colour flowed back into his face, his body filled out to a closer resemblance of what he was before he had been drained. Emil was the most surprised. A small suggestion had been given by Jor-El and he had added it to something he had already been working on, but to actually see it work, healing Clark further, was amazing.

There was a sense of hope felt from them all. Yes, the risks weren't gone, but if Clark could improve while he stood under the sun from the ingredients of a pill, then didn't that mean the red-k had a chance of doing what it was suppose to do?

When Clark opened his eyes, and turned to his friends, they flashed red and for just a second, an expression crossed his face that proved that the red kryptonite was working.

It had been slumbering, gathering more strength. Preparing for what it knew was inevitable...change internal and a kryptonian's last stand.

With all it had already taken, the kryptonian had no chance to survive when it took the last of what it needed. He was weak and it had grown in strength; the only thing holding it back from finishing off the diminished kryptonian and consuming the world was the metamorphosis it had felt begin.

There was pain in the change, an agony that reminded it of a lifetime when it too had been something more and it had lived a life like all the humans that walked this world. Clarity wasn't there, no memories, but like whispers from a persistent hazy dream, it knew it had felt this way before. It craved it...the change inside, while painful, was relished and it longed to see it to the end result.

The prison was dead. The few had escaped to tell of the horror it had visited upon them. It was aware of attention as the humans scrabbled to deal with what they had no clue of. He even heard whispers for the hero they believed in, though they had not seen him for days. They would have no time to mourn once it started to feast - all the human spirits with their varying degrees of volatile emotions. Hate of differences, love of the innocent and so much more.

Sleep was disturbed.

A twinge of a powerful of emotion. Flashes of images. Skin on skin of human bodies mingling, spoken words of love, euphoria, a fire deep that burned. The kryptonian and his love, it recognized them the way they felt, but it had never sensed it so clear and strong before.

No longer a twinge, now a powerful tidal wave, an onslaught of not just love but hate...hate for it. It was aware it was being called out, the how didn't matter because it had to answer...compelled for the need to grow, change and confront.

The time had come.

~Present~

The air around them crackled and not just from the residual static electricity left over from its arrival. Intentions of either party were thick in the atmosphere. Both desired the death of the other; one for power and one to protect all that was held dear.

When it had arrived, Clark felt a shift deep inside, something he hadn't quite planned on. To feel what it wanted as it could feel him. It was further proof that the Soul Splitter was sensitive to kryptonite, a weakness they both shared but one he knew how to exploit, thanks to Jor-El.

The desire to hurt it was strong and though he could not see a face, he knew it had smiled at him. It was time to feed it...stuff it full, so he could hurt it. Because of their connection, he knew it was just on the verge of changing. Clark delved deep, as Jor-El had instructed, as Chloe had intended, whatever he could feed it, he would. He had gained enough strength back to give some up. Letting what the red-k gave him flow from him.

All the rage and fear, all the love, lust, and everything else in between. In some ways, it was a release to be allowed to feel it all and know in the end, it could be the very thing that saved them.

The Soul Splitter's voice filled the air, _"You have come to die. I can feel you...your power is mine."_

Clark said nothing in return, continued to stare, noticing a change occurring already since it had arrived. It had grown in size, and to all there, it was apparent it now had a second fleshed out arm.

Bruce watched as Clark and the creeper stood opposite each other across the warehouse. It was if a battle was going on already, though neither had moved. He looked up to meet Oliver's face, who nodded. They both began to reposition themselves, hoping to anticipate what might happen next.

There was a crackle of sound, and a change in pressure of air that rolled through the warehouse. This time, its growth wasn't just noticed by Clark. The cloaked human form of the creeper expanded and filled.

Bruce shifted again, knowing any second, something was about to happen. Hoping that Clark could pull it off, before it grew to powerful.

They erupted, springing towards each other with equal velocity. Clark remembered what it felt like to have a phantom rip at him, how it was hard to stand his ground with one, even with powers. But this time, there was actual mass in which to hit. He only needed to bring it to the brink, feed it just enough and then deliver the small weapon that would weaken it dramatically, cutting off its connection with him.

He felt them collide and he reacted, reaching for its throat, but was disappointed. Despite the additional mass, when he reached through, he found nothing and a strange pain spread up his fist.

He had no time to recoil from it as the creeper reached a clawed hand out for him as well..tearing down the front of his suit, actually inflicting damage on the material that had been unaffected by most things till then. Whatever Jor-El had done to the suit, the Soul Splitter was apparently the exception.

They exploded a part, Clark went flying back, correcting himself mid air, landing hard on his feet causing, the ground beneath him to crack. The creeper attacked again just as he turned, slicing across his face, drawing blood.

Clark spun around as it moved passed, letting it all his emotional frustration and rage flow from him to it as he snatched out, knowing he'd miss. He was pleased that he could feel the metamorphosis, it was on the verge.

Diving deeper within, Clark pulled up a moment of intense emotion. One that was seared in his mind, that when ever being two people was a bit much or he worried about Lois, would reassure him.

_"I saw the way Cat looked at me...I also heard what she said."_

_"Yeah, and its perfect."_

_"Its not perfect."_The love and concern he had had for her in that moment refilled him.

_"Lois, it doesn't matter what people say about me."_He had taken the glasses gently off her face, touching the side of her face, moving her hair back. The memory of the touch of her was as strong as if it had happened yesterday. Her beautiful hazel eyes looking into his own.

_"What are people going to think about you...the strong and extremely sexy Lois Lane wants to marry this new Clark Kent. How could they ever understand you'd be interested in this?"_

The way she had reacted when he continued and had ripped his shirt. The gentleness of her touch upon his chest as she sat up, refusing to let him worry over her or what others thought.

_"Trust me, Smallville, we can make this work, oh boy can we."_She had cupped his face, and in that moment as a smile light up hers and desire filled her eyes, he knew he could do this and not just for himself. He would for the world, but for her as well, because she believed in him.

The memory shifted to them making love right there on the couch, how secured he felt in her love, that with her he could do anything. He had vowed then that he would spend his life making it up to her, the sacrifices she'd be forced to make because of him meant his love for her could know no limits ever. Not that it would. How could he deny her anything?

Clark let the love and memories of Lois continue.

The Soul splitter suddenly screamed, forcing all, including Clark to cover their ears. A wave of agony spread up from inside of it. Time had run out, the connection with the Kryptonian had become too much to bear as it continued on...another memory and with it each emotion. It needed to regain control of the connection.

It flew at him screaming. Growling, Clark grabbed at it again, as it made a pass at him, this time latching firmly on to it. He pushed off, bringing it into the air with him, using as much force as he could, he plowed straight for the ceiling.

Unable to escape the Kryptonian's hold so easily as it once did due to becoming more corporeal, it opted for another method. One still at its disposal and could give it the edge it needed - the Kryptonian's care for the people of this world would be his undoing.

To the alarm of all watching, as Clark lifted up, there was a sudden out shot of lightening strikes that crackled through the whole of the warehouse. All were forced to hit the floor which shook from the bolts; when it had cleared, Clark and the creeper were no where to be seen.

Bruce and Oliver spoke in union at Watchtower who didn't respond; it was Chloe who came through though there was interference.

_"..Arrow..Batma...nary!..Respond."_

Oliver threw out before she could worry further, _"We're all okay, but Superman and the Soul Splitter are gone. Right over our heads!"_

Chloe sounded a little more relieved at hearing his voice, but the worry was far from gone. She frowned, she could pull up Bruce's satellite, but had no control over the Watchtower one. _"I can't get a visual of him.. .. could be anywhere! Watchtower 1 isn't responding, no...sual or audio con..."_

Tess' voice abruptly came through,_ "They're in Metropolis! Practically appeared just above Watchtower, interrupted comm... I'm trying to track them, but they are moving fast..." She cut off for a moment before coming back, half her words broken up "...panic ... the streets... Superman and.. its changed... Oh My Go..."_

Then it all went silent.

* * *

_To be Continued.._

~ / ~


	12. Sacrifice in Black, Love in the Beat

**A/N: **This took longer to do then I originally thought it would. Sorry for that. So you don't have to wait forever I am posting this chapter in two or three parts. Its self edited, and I struggle with that so please be patient. I try my best and am always trying to improve.

I am so nervous too.. Really hope this isn't in anyway anti-climatic. Please give thoughts, opinions ect..

* * *

~ღ~ Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice in Black, Love in the Beat ~ღ~

~ Daily planet, very early morning. - Present ~

It had been a normal news morning, he came in to assistants and every reporter around either offering help, reminders, coffee, or they avoided him like the Bubonic plague. The latter especially as of late.

First order of business was the usual, bellowing out the necessary orders and reprimands, and encouragements (Chief of Editor style). His first cup of coffee during the tirade had been delivered and the everyone scattered to do what they should or at least appear to, thus his door was finally closed and he had a momentary reprieve. But only for a moment.

Clark and Lois.

They had been on his mind for days. Lois had picked up some work one night about a week ago to bring home, it had bothered Perry to see her so battered. And to add insult to injury, not only had Clark become a fugitive, but from how Lois sounded last time he had talked to her, his best investigating duo was in a bad way. Not only as employees, but two young people he cared very much about.

He felt angry and had since Lois went away to stay with friends, dealt with it by taking it out on his staff, more than usual. He knew that wasn't fair, but it wasn't as if they couldn't take it. If they couldn't, then they shouldn't be working there and he was doing them a fair by enlightening them. Also, his blood pressure, he knew was way too high, the issue with Clark and Lois had to get resolved or he was going to have a coronary.

Sitting with a grunt at his own thoughts, Perry eyed the desk drawer that held a small bottle that he knew he shouldn't touch, not now. Not ever and not during work. Purposely looking away from the temptation, he started his email client and yelled at the computer when he got some sort of error. The machine was saved from a pounding by his assistant.

There was a slight knock on the door before she poked her head in, "_Chief? You called?"_

"_GREAT CEASARS GHOST! DO you know what its doing again? What is the point of having computers if EVERY time I go to use it, it claims errors."_It was at that point he began using words best not repeated in front of children.

Cathy rolled her eyes, careful not to do so in front of him. Despite his accusation, it wasn't every time, and he had a terrible tendency to hit the wrong keys or click who knows what with the mouse. The man was capable, though his personal preference for old school methodology tended to be his own undoing.

Causally making her way over, as he finished his venting, she took one look at the screen and with a quick flick on the mouse and tap of a few keys, she had his emails loading without issue.

"_There - all your accounts."_ That she knew of. "_Give it another minute to gather it all and you're set. Anything else?"_ She glanced at his empty coffee cup he held in his hand. It was good it was empty, with the way he had waved it around. "_Another cup?"_

Perry grunted and handed the cup over. "_Yes. Get me everything we printed on Superman during the last month."_

Cathy raised a delicate eyebrow before nodding and heading off with his mug. "_Patience. The computer won't respond to threats."_She reminded before shutting the door.

Perry gave her a scowl before turning back to his email.

"_Useless."_Delete.

"_Not interested."_Delete.

"_Not in the mood." _Filed.

"_Needs a life, but may have merit."_ File under crack pot with some sense.

And thus went the sorting. Meanwhile, Cathy had already delivered his second cup and a stack of papers on his desk, leaving him to his task before the rest of the Planet staff came in to start their shifts. About 40 minutes in, after having sorted most of his work emails and re-skimmed the Superman articles, did he allow himself a moment to feel defeated. Two of his best employees and on some level friends, and a hero - all gone. It weighed heavy on his heart and was seriously beginning to affect the job.

The Daily Planet would continue but the loss of a hero to report on, had affected its sales. There was also the fact Lois pulled in some of the best articles, even when it wasn't about the Man of Steel - there was a definite loss there. He hadn't said anything to her, but he hoped one day, if the woman lived long enough, to train her for editor. She had what it took, the fire.

Clark had a fire too. But his tendency to be late, absentminded, and clumsy got in the way. Despite these constant flaws, he had secured himself a place by not only turning in the stories that were worth their weight, but by being able to reign in his trouble-magnet wife. Till now.

As he had for the last few days, Perry continued his musing on the pair, while calling up his personal emails. He was more than aware of the planet gossip and wondering on how Clark had managed to get Lois or how he put up with her. Despite some having worked with the pair for several years before Perry had even come in as Editor, they didn't get it. Perry did.

He knew how they thought. Clark was a man with a golden heart, something Lois saw. Something that meant more to her than a once-hometown-football-hero who now suffered some sort of inner ear imbalance and couldn't get through a work day without knocking something or someone was so obviously adored by the man, they meshed in ideals and thoughts, making up for any differences.

Perry envied them, to find truth, seek justice and do it with someone that you deeply respected and loved was a dream he had once had.

The woman he most often had it for was still attached to her departed beloved. Perry could never blame her, thought he hadn't moved on, neither had he pushed forward. Martha Kent was simply his ideal, if he wasn't going to have that, then he would just be alone.

It wasn't a self pitty party, but an acceptance made easy by a job that consumed.

Relief was the first feeling he felt at spotting the email, dated and time stamped for only three hours before, relief because it took him out of the thoughts of a failed relationship and two, because perhaps it was good news. As it opened, he could have sworn his aging stressed ticker just about jumped in his chest. That was the second emotion, excitement.

Lois hadn't given up. Bulldog Lane was still in business. The email contained her proof that her own husband could not have kidnapped her - it was asking for time and resources to prove it. Along with a promise for a big story to come.

Perry White had no hesitation - even without the promise, he was happy to give whatever support he could. Business wise, getting Lois and Clark back would also insure the odds of finding out what in the name of Hades was going on with Superman. He had no doubt those two could figure it out.

Grabbing the phone, Perry got straight to work. He wasn't chief editor of the biggest paper in the world for his looks.

~ Present – The work day begins ~

"_Wiped...he claims the last thing he remembers is the dark silhouette of a man with glowing red eyes."_

The morning sun shone down brightly, slightly warming the crisp October air. The busy Metropolis streets surged with busy bodies as many made their way to various offices and jobs, while others ran errands. It was all typical for the 9-5 crowd and most were so lost in their own worlds that Damian barely gave them a second thought as he proceeded.

"_I agree, Mr Luthor. Yes, I do believe him. He was, I would say, a little more than upset at the very private and intrusive invasion of his mind." _Damian pressed his lips in disgust as he avoided a street vendor and then a religious man.

"_Absolutely. Unfortunately, Madam Larmier predicted this event; however, she does hold to her promise that she can provide us the identity of someone far more important then a minor 'hero'." _He held the phone away from his ear for a moment at the vile rant that came momentarily from his boss' mouth.

Luthor's almost radical dislike for the man of steel was hard to avoid. The simple mention of the word 'hero' could have unfortunate consequences. The public, however, remained blind to true nature of Lex Luthor's philanthropy and agenda; only those loyal or well paid with intimidating fear, understood it was a long term plan of attack against a world wide threat masquerading as hope.

" _Yes, Sir. Her stipulations were clear. Very well. I will ask." _Damian agreed without even a hint of annoyance. He knew what her answer to a face to face meeting with Lex Luthor would be, but he would ask because he understood where the man was coming from. Not to mention, Madam Larmier had a powerful personality, an eerie sense of the future that made her captivating. He had relayed as much to his boss, along with her insistence that Damian himself play the part of go between.

A lesser devoted man would have used it, held it over his employer. Not Damian, he believed in the cause and had no desire to lead it. His position in the well oiled machine was satisfactory. To try and gain more would only ruin his own chances for survival and could impede the very beliefs he stood for.

"_Right away, Mr. Luthor.. I.."_ Damian took in a sharp breath at the sight that unfolded rapidly in the sky.

It had started as a crackle of thunder and a flash of light in the distance over another part of the city. Bad weather was hardly unusual, so he started to ignored it, but the way it came out of nowhere without even a cloud in the sky to expand quickly till lightening flashed out and struck the nearest tallest building, the old tower – all these made him stop. But what caused him to pause and barely register the voice in his ear was the two figures that appeared suddenly out of the flash.

His initial feeling was one of relief that the masquerading hope and his foe were not so close. But this relief was short lived when they shot away from the tower.

"_Sorry sir..."_ Damian spoke with unhappy quietness into the phone. Than he realized his phone was dead, obviously one of many as he noticed several others around him looking at their cells in dismay.

Pocketing the phone his eyes returned, riveted to the sky. Now his feelings were more of anticipation and resigned acceptance that the 'hero' was needed in this moment. Unfortunately, there were worse things than the false god amoung men to contend with.

There above Damian and the white collar section of the city, locked in an embrace, was Superman and a dark hazy figure. They suddenly exploded apart, only to rush once again for each other and collide with such force, it boomed across the sky, sending a rushing wind down to the onlookers below.

Several times they relocked, grappling for some sort of dominance, only to push apart again to charge against each other in a violent surge. After several minutes of this, they disappeared together over one part of the city, to reappear over another, terrifying the inhabitants of Metropolis, most who could only see the blaze of red and blue mixing with a dark stain. Many later would report that the sight of the 'stain' had caused them to feel ill, a fear they couldn't explain.

The sunny sky rapidly changed to a mass of tumult dark clouds and lightening that stretched out over half the city, rain began to fall hard as those in the streets rushed for cover. The sound of thunder cracked and exploded each time Superman and his foe vanished and reappeared, adding to the rising panic.

~ღ~

Wind whipped, tearing fiercely at his torn suit, lashing his hair and cape. They moved fast over the skies of the city, blinking in and out. Clark worked to control the speed in which they moved, in order to not inflict damage on the city and further endanger the already terrified citizens of Metropolis. Other than a few close calls and a partial run in with a side of a building, he succeeded, but it zapped his strength faster than he had anticipated.

Physically, the battle between them was even, both inflicting damage, but getting no where. Clark knew, as he was once again grappling, that it was continuing to expand and grow in power. Just as it was taking from him, he could feel it and its feeling and strength, one that could easily at this point out last him. He had to do this right.

When they once again exploded apart, this time he flew higher into the sky, waiting for it to chase him and it did. Screaming and slowly growing into a fast moving dark tumultuous cloud with less of a human shape and more like something out of a fairy tale nightmare, a specter of doom.

They rose up higher above the city and the storm that rained down on it. He could not out run it, while they did not have the exact same abilities, their strength and speed remained even, in actuality it had the advantage. It was feeding off him, and he was taxing himself in order to keep it under control. Just as he thought they would once again end up trying to tear each other apart, it stopped following.

Jerking violently from both pain and surprise, Clark turned to look back at it, having stopped above the city it hovered, visually calm but the wave rushing through Clark from it was anything but calm. It was either evolving further at that moment or was trying a different tactic to regain control; regardless, Clark jerked again from the pain deep inside him - worse than anything he had ever felt with green-k, worse than anything he had ever felt. He could feel it pull. It was preparing to take the last of him.

No! He felt it connect with Lois, reclaiming its hold on her, through him, just as the storm over the city, seemingly in-tune with the creeper itself, began to spit violently out. Casting stronger more intense stray bolts and charges into buildings, into the streets themselves. He could hear the screams, but could do nothing to help in that moment.

With no control over his body he began to fall, feeling his strength drain, the harsh rain hit his skin, the thing feeding off him and Lois.

_Oh Lois_...if there was a hell, this was it - to feel her ebb away from him and not know if it was because she was dying, or him, or both of them.

~ღ~

Bart had, as he was ordered, stayed in Metropolis. At the time he had thought it would turn out to be pointless. Watch the city, keep an eye out. For what?

He had a sudden new found respect for Clark as they explosively appeared in the sky. It had been quiet the surprise, and probably not even what Clark himself had imagined, but Bart was there and watching the fast moving display of violence.

It was a good thing speed was his forte' for he was able to keep up and keep an eye out on the combatants, avoiding the dangers of a storm that rolled and roared over head. It had come out of nowhere and filled the sky rapidly, becoming more and more violent with each passing second.

No more then perhaps a handful of minutes could have gone by since Clark and the Soul splitter had appeared above Metropolis but in that time damage had been done. Mostly by the storm which struck buildings, cars, and anything moving. Several times Bart found himself saving pedestrians who had not been quick enough to get off the streets. Though the streets weren't the only dangerous place, some of the lightening strikes were capable of entering windows leaving broken glass, screaming survivors, and he feared dead bodies behind.

It hadn't escaped his notice either that twice Watchtower had suffered such a strike, he forced himself to not focus on it or the fact communication between Watchtower and the team currently came as sporadic speech or piercing static over his ear piece.

John and Lana were at Watchtower and that would have to do. Bart would not abandoned his post, though at the sight of Clark falling to the earth and the Soul Splitter swooping down to the street heading straight for him, he actually second guessed his decision. The thing moved remarkably fast and despite his own speed Bart found he was barely escaping the black death screaming for him.

~ღ~

Eternity surrounded him, it was merely seconds of falling in reality but for Clark it was lifetimes. It was not his life that flashed before his eyes as he felt himself being in affect ripped apart from inside out, it was the memories of a love that at one time he had never thought he'd experience. One he did not want to let go of yet.. couldn't. Even without the urge to never live alone, dying this way meant 'it' still lived on.

He wasn't aware of his screams, or the howling wind that tore at him and whipped him back and forth. The swirling, booming, storm raged on over the city drowning him out, drowning out the cries for help. Interfering with power, computers, communication. Metropolis was under siege and Superman was falling, only able to feel the pain, see her face.

Something changed. Again he felt her.. a stirring in his soul as it was being consumed.

_Don't give up..._

Maybe she said the words, maybe he only felt her desire for him to fight. But he had no doubt she was with him in that moment. He had too fight.

_Lois.._

He remembered the nightmare.. the tears in Chloe's eyes, the despair in her voice "_We tried to save you both"_.

And the thing.. "_I took them all when you fell."_

No. He could not, would not, let it win.

"_There's no try Skywalker.. I believe in you..This is embarrassing to admit, but I don't want to be alone anymore...you're part of me now, Clark. Half of a whole. So in the future, if there's even a chance that the mission might claim my better half, sign me up. Because I'd rather be in some sand-blown purgatory then in the hell of not knowing if I'll ever see you again... Oh Smallville, even without the super powers, you would still be my hero, never forget it. ...Where else would I be, but at your side? Clark, you are not alone in this. "_

Her voice, echo's of the past were all that he needed. Somehow despite the agony, despite his flesh beginning to shrivel at the Soul Splitters ingestion of his very being, he opened his eyes and came out of eternity into consciousness.

There was no clear thought that could explain why or how he had even managed to swallow the second red kryptonite capsule. In the seconds before he would have hit the ground, it hit his system recharging what already coursed through his veins, again he screamed this time from the rush and then he stopped falling, only feet away from the ground. He pushed back upwards for the sun, taking it in, filling back out, and dragging up every emotional based arsenal he could.

The time it took to was no more then seconds but it was enough to give him one last push and the creeper pause.

It had rushed for Bart, sensing his uniqueness, his own emotional war and in its greed it projected fear till he tripped over himself and collided into a building about to face his death.

~ღ~

Bart had never felt anything like it, terror in a way he never had. Being forced to run for hours as Lex's prisoner hadn't done it, nor the looming Apokolips. No, this was what true terror felt like, to feel it down to ones bones, an ache that clawed from the inside. He would have screamed, cried..anything but the intensity of the fear overpowered him.

Salvation came like a whirlwind of red and blue, it slammed straight into hovering mass ready to strike at him. The building, ironically the daily Planet, shook from the initial collision and then from the proceeding fight. Clark held nothing back, he was out to destroy, rage written all over his face as he slammed at the creeper, using his heat vision and whatever else felt good.

The Soul Splitter retaliated with equal force, clawing and slashing, inflicting till his opponent bleed. Its link to the kryptonian was once again like a buffet, but the onslaught that came with it was to much to take in at once. Which was exactly what it was being forced to do. Like a mouth to full of food it couldn't swallow, not without choking.

Clark gave in inward grin as he felt it retreat from the connection. Still he force fed it, letting everything he felt for it, for Lois, for anyone flow out of him. All the heightened volatile emotions of a enraged red-k high kryptonian tore at the Soul Splitter, till it pushed away physically as well.

Changes that had already begun continued, the Kryptonian's rebuttal would only momentarily delay. Screaming, it took off for the sky, its expanding and evolving being demanded to be fed. While the kryptonian was currently to much to handle there was a city full of people and their bonds, no longer needing to touch or be near it opened its self up.

The storm above the city acquired an even more violent stance. Reflecting the thing that took up residence at the heart of it.

The ever growing maelstrom defied all human science, atleast in this current time frame. It did not, however, awe Clark. Having once been deposited via lightening strike in the middle of a cornfield , survived a day in an alien prison and experienced other numerous occurrences of science not of earth, the link between the Soul splitter and the now city size storm was perfectly conceivable, even in its own way expected.

Unlike his biological father, Clark only had a rudimentary knowledge of kryptonian science. Though in that particular moment , as he looked up at it, the how of its existence or formation, was not as important as how to destroy it.

"_My Son, a sacrifice from within will be necessary in order to free yourself from the Soul Splitters connection." _The words of his father, was this the moment? Was this what he meant?

It occurred to Clark that the little highly condensed lethal black kryptonite capsule might have been intended for something other then he had originally thought. Leave it to Jor'El to speak in riddles, deny straight answers. Intended or not it did not matter. As he stared at the dark mass a plan formed and he understood what the sacrifice could be in other ways.

A Pain in his soul. Pain he wasn't sure he could put either him or Lois through if he thought about it to long. The alternative was just as painful, just a slower demise with consequences stretching on beyond his death. This way, maybe at the very least, it would be a clean death – he could take the creeper with him. Save her.

Turning to Bart, who was clearly still a little shaken from his own run in with the creeper, Clark focused on the younger man. Capturing in turn complete and undivided attention.

"_Go to Watchtower. Tell Lois, tell her I'm sorry for what she is about to feel. Even if she isn't conscious.. tell her."_ He knew she wasn't but maybe she'd hear the words somehow. " _Tell the others to prepare. It may get more violent before it gets better."_ He glanced back up and than look around.

_There is no time.. there is no time._The thought rang through his head but it would have to do. He couldn't worry about the lives that might be lost, the ones he had no chance in saving. Not if he was going to save a city and the world.

Looking back at Bart he said the only thing he could think of, a help that wasn't all that useful. "_Keep them off the streets..find away!"_

In case this was the end he didn't want those to be his last words, " _Tell Lois.. I love her..Always and forever."_

It did not escape his notice the little black pill that Clark slipped in mouth, to be held between his teeth. Bart swallowed thickly not sure what to really say beyond , "_Aye, Boyscout."_

Clark gave a nod then was gone. Flying up with enough force that Bart was knocked off his feet.

Getting back up, he took no time to watch Superman head into the storm he wouldn't have been able to see him anyway. Instead he sped straight to Watchtower to do as he was asked.

~ ღ ~

She heard the sound of sparking equipment above her. The feel of a cold hard floor beneath, the assaulting smell of burnt plastic and flesh along with highly ionized air. For just a second, Tess thought she was back in watchtower with him leering over her, "_Come on Tess..tell me where it is and this will all be over..more quickly." _His smooth suave voice holding just the right mixture of menace and sexual overtones.

"_No.." _She blurted out , eyes snapping open. She was in Watchtower, the place was in disarray, Lois was there too, she could see her laying not more then a few feet away. Other then these similarities the differences stood out glaringly, Watchtower had changed quite a bit in the last few years, not to mention the sinking in of reality of what had happened cleared the momentary terror. Clark Luthor was not there, it had been a memory mingling with the haze of returning consciousness. A cruel joke.

Only the cruel joke wasn't over, it had simply altered.

Her right side, from her arm to her leg, felt bruised and made it a little hard at first to pull herself into a sitting position. A familiar and friendly voice spoke up calming her nerves, bringing with it firm arms, helping her the rest of the way to her feet.

"_Are you severely injured?"_ Tess looked up and into the concerned eyes of her favorite Martian.

She shook her head which sent a wave of nausea through her, "_I don't believe so, not anything that can't wait." _

He nodded, and once he was sure she could stand without his support, he moved over to check on Lois and Ronnie who laid not more then a few feet away. He glanced over at Tess who was checking over Lana. The small brunette was slumped up against a wall branded with a large scorch mark to the right of her.

They exchanged a look of concern, John spoke first, "_Ronnie should wake momentarily, Lois .." _He touched her forehead again and shook his head, " _I am not certain.." _He trailed off.

Tess frowned and added concerning Lana, " _She's alive, pulse and breathing stable. I don't think it hit her straight on. " _She gingerly touched Lana's side where the fabric was slightly melded into burnt flesh. Despite the shock she knew the woman's system must have taken, the burn in itself, wasn't going to kill her. The second skin had more then likely saved her life.

It could have been considered cruel irony, that the very suit that had allowed Lana to save them twice, had been the very reason she was severely injured and alive. When the crack of booming thunder exploded quite literally out side watchtower, they all had looked up almost as one in shock from seeing Clark and the creeper disappear on the screen, to find glass raining down on them from the doomed ceiling above. Lana had reacted with speed to push Tess and Ronnie out of the way, preventing them from injury. John had been standing closer to Lois, shielding her from the falling shards.

Communication had shut down but not the surveillance system or satellite feed. The ever improving Watchtower computer had already begun to track and monitor the sudden change just out side the building and surrounding Metropolis.

To say Lois was upset would have been an understatement, none of the others were particularly thrilled by what they were seeing. Though seeing was wasn't accurate. Tess could barely track the movement and neither could the feeds with the speed in use, as well the teleportation. The Soul Splitters mode of transportation was not only virtually instantaneous but violent as well. Causing hiccups in the feed and a battle with establishing stable communication with the rest of the team.

"_Has it grown?" _Lana spoke up almost as soon as they had started watching the terrifying display of aerobatic wrestling.

Lois, who had been biting on the tip of a finger, whispered, "_Yes.."_ Not even a second after the word was spoken, did the feed with the view of the Daily Planet flicker and Clark and the creeper appear in their endless grapple. They barely missed the rotating golden planet before disappearing again. Though from that particular position it had been obvious the creeper was now bigger then Clark himself.

Tess kept half her attention on this observation and the other half on the information streaming in front of her as she finally secured communication. It had taken almost three minutes to do so, way to long.

She didn't wait for pleasantries, not with what she was now able to hear coming from the rest of the team, "_They're in Metropolis! Practically appeared just above watchtower, interrupted communications, I'm trying to track them but they are moving fast..." _

"_There is panic in the streets,"_ she continued pausing to take in what she was seeing. The weather had not only changed and become severe but something seemed to have shifted between Clark and the creeper, they had stopped moving, hovering not that far from Watchtower itself.

"_Superman and it have stopped moving.."_ She found herself continuing watching, silently confused, "_the creeper has grown, its changed.." _

And it was then in that moment the irony of Lana second skin came into play along with the visual horror. Clark jerked back violently just as the Soul splitter dived for the city, it vanished, electrical tendrils arched out on all sides from where it had been, one hitting Clark himself as several others zapped straight into Watchtower.

"_... Oh My God!" _The exclamation exploded out of her, not just from what she was seeing but the way it made her feel, the sight of the Soul Splitter even from the distant satellite view left her feeling unsettled.

She barely got the words out before everything around exploded into chaos. She was only marginally aware of Lois grabbing her head as Lana was grazed by a bolt, inexplicably attracted to the suit she wore, saving the others who would have been its victims.

Now in the aftermath, she watched John lift up, first Lana and then Lois, bringing her to one of the beds, Ronnie following groggily behind. Deciding to leave the injured to his care, Tess turned back to the computers and monitors which for the most part continued to spark violently.

The storm that carried on outside and with increasing violence, boomed around them, still inflicting the tower with its rage. It wasn't really safe there but it didn't sound like it was safe anywhere in metropolis.

Frustrated, she tried to get communications back up but there was nothing except a high pitch static that screamed over the system, forcing her to cut it off. What was going on?

The sickening feeling inside her grew at the loud cry that erupted from the balcony. Tess turned to look up, worried, not even registering the power outage or the generator that kicked on a moment later. The voices of John and Ronnie, the sobs and sounds coming from Lois made one thing clear.

Whatever was happening..it was getting worse!

~ღ~

Dragged down. The sensation of sinking with claws gripped around ankles, tearing at flesh. Only they weren't, it was the soul being shredded. She could feel him, the essence of who Clark was being consumed.

_Clark..._

Reality around had slipped away, replaced by a painful nightmare, a hell shared by two souls. Lois had no awareness of grabbing her head and crying out, or falling unconscious as Watchtower sustained damage. She knew only the connection with the man she loved, and the demon responsible for so much suffering.

Grasping on to him. She tried to protect him, save him from being lost.

_Fight Clark.. I believe in you!_

Lois sent him love, flowing outward, hoping it would be enough. That he could hear her somehow, know she was there.

Perception of time was not available in this darkness they shared. Eternity and an instant felt the same, but Lois also felt something change, Clark moved. She could feel all that she had poured out to him sent back to her.

Pulsing out with love in the beat that linked their souls. He heard her, he would fight.

It was at the point her own torment would begin in full. Suffocated in Clark's emotions 'it' lashed out at her. The scream she let loose from inside erupted outward into a deep cry, a sob of anguish.

The only thing she could be grateful for, even in that state, was the awareness that Clarks own condition, the red k infused in his veins, had pushed the creeper away from him, preventing Clark from knowing the true extent of her suffering. He had to be able to focus, not be distracted by her.

In the few minutes since her suffering began she descended into a madness. Memories, emotions, and perceptions both her own, Clarks and at times others, filled her. A painful agony in knowing that others were now beginning to suffer as she was. An agony that went down to her soul as it devoured her.

Why it did not do so quickly? Why it prolonged her death was a thought her mind could not focus on but it allowed her to still feel the connection with him..however fleeting.

Unaware of her continuing cries or how she thrashed in response to being drained, Lois Lane-Kent sent her heart, all that she was, the core of her being, to the one man she trusted with it completely.

ღ

Ronnie had never felt anything like it, nor heard cries like the ones coming from her friend. She had been a nurse at a hospice and nothing there could compare to the sound of suffering or the emotions she was sharing. She knew it wasn't just Lois' own but others from around Metropolis.

One by one the Soul Splitter was grabbing, staking claim to bonds and draining people slowly. It hurt. Ronnie thought that if she could give a physical description to it would be that of having ones bones pulled out slowly while burning alive.

If she had only been trying to save herself she would have given up, so great was the pain. But the desire to help her friends, and all the victims currently sharing in the wretchedly slow agonizing demise, was far greater then her wish to be free of the turmoil to spare herself.

Ronnie never even had a chance to resist being pulled in. Once Lois became caught up in the darkness Ronnie felt herself being dragged along with.

_Lois.._

There was no response though she could feel her. Lois was trapped and all Ronnie could do was give her her strength. If Lois had it then perhaps Clark would too and they could all be saved. There was no guarantee, no promise, that they would not suffer till death claimed them and it would all be for naught.

ღ

_Lois.._

John called out for her. He was the only one who could now. Ronnie had fallen into the darkness with Lois. Tess could only help by holding green kryptonite close, hoping it would have some effect.

Bart repeated Clark's words. Normally he would have felt awkward at relaying such a message, but the experience he had along with the look on Clark's face fueled him. The words spilled out of him more even and calm then he felt.

Lois responded after a minute. Unexpectedly, he felt her urge him, telling him to go help Clark. At the mental argument he started to respond with, that he would not leave her, Lois pushed at him.

_Clark needs you.. go.._

Then the brief contact he had with her was gone. Pulling back, John didn't hesitate, he knew what needed to be done.

~ღ~

"_Cathy.. take deep breaths."_ Perry softly ordered through a pain-filled voice, holding on to the distraught woman who normally didn't seem to let anything phase her. Now though, like so many, she seemed inconsolable. Even terribly ill.

Any other day the news being made right outside his window would have been top priority, he'd have been pissed with having loads of reporters all ignoring it. But this wasn't just any day.. this was pandemonium. He could hear cries erupting from outside his office, along with the constant booming that shook the panes of his office windows so hard he was afraid they'd break. None of that included the terrifying display of fireworks and violence that flashed over the city.

Of course, he couldn't see all of it but at one point, before Cathy seemed to have lost her mind, they had stood together in shock as Superman and some unknown foe almost collided with the Daily Planet. Later, he'd learn they barely missed the globe but from where he was, the view he had was alarming enough.

It had started as nothing more then a crackle of thunder and a flash of light that gave Cathy pause as she delivered some of Clark Kent's articles to him. She had stood mouth hanging open mid sentence. Perry followed her gaze and found himself equally mesmerized with horror as the simple storm became more,and the hero, who had been missing for thirteen days ,was in what appeared to be in an embrace of death.

Now, as he held his sobbing assistant, he felt non of the initial excitement that comes from seeing a story explode on ones own doorstep. Instead he was scared, frightened and there was a pain inside him that was growing steadily.

Perry white was afraid that in a matter of minutes he'd be no better then his assistant, who whimpered occasionally, mostly lifeless in his arms.

What was going on? Where they under attack from something? That thing Superman battled?

Despite the increasing agony inside, Perry gently laid Cathy on the floor. "_Shhh.. sweetheart.."_ he practically croaked. Crawling across the floor to his desk, he leaned against it for a moment breathing against the pain, ignoring the emotional torrent going through him.

Focused as much as he could be, Perry opened his bottom desk drawers. His eyes flickering to the forbidden bottle, but they settled on the camcorder that had shared in several adventures and mishaps. Pulling it out, he turned toward the vibrating window. If he was going to die, he'd die a reporter. Evidence of the story on film that would hopefully survive. A legacy..

A small part of him retain the hope Superman gave, that even though it seemed grim, it would all work for the better. And the planet would have its story..

~ღ~

"_You don't think he.."_ Dinah's voice was a stressed whispered. They stood as a group at the far end of the warehouses. Emil and Victor had been set up with what could only be described as a contraption. Victor connected to a computer with a laser mounted over a small crystal in the familiar shape of the Kryptonian pentagon with the House of El symbol in red.

No one immediately replied as they stared up at the sky trying to spot him despite the storm in the distance. From where they stood, it almost had the feel of a nuclear explosion right in the city itself.

When it had become clear they had lost any and all communication with Watchtower, Chloe focused on getting whatever she could on the condition of Metropolis via Wayne enterprises satellite. The rest of them debated momentarily, going to Metropolis wasn't a possibility, even if wasn't for the travel time involved, a good 20 minutes at the least, they would likely be useless.

Instead it had been decided to head over to where Emil, Victor, and Zatanna had set up base. Zatanna had played guard dog while Emil and Victor waited for Clark to get the creeper into position. They had been on the other side of the warehouses, close enough to get back up or be backup, far enough away to hopefully not be noticed in the thick of it till they were needed.

"_There isn't anyway of knowing."_

"_We sit tight. Wait.. its only been maybe six/eight minutes.. He has to get it in position!" _Bruce took turns glancing between the sky and the contraption Victor sat hooked up too.

A portable doorway to an empty phantom Zone, ready and waiting. Victor connected to the system allowed them an interface that could react at a word or a thought with no worries of interference. Emil monitored it all while the crystal glimmered at the heart of it. All they needed was some sign of Clark and the Soul Splitter and they would trigger a chain reaction that would hopefully free the world of soul eating menace.

"_Come on Clark."_ Oliver repeated over and over under his breath. The sound of the generator that powered it all was the only sound other then their own hearts that pounded with anticipation. With each minute that passed they grew more worried, were they now left to battle this thing on their own? Was their friend and colleague gone?

~ღ~

He flew up searching for more sun to gain enough strength, on his own he wasn't at his strongest and the red K that still surged in his veins was tempered by the knowledge of suffering and death around him.

The people of Metropolis, his wife, anyone else if he died before defeating 'it'. The weight of the little capsule that contained the fury of death, clenched between his teeth, was another reason all the chaotic urges and thoughts were kept in check.

She had been right. Of course she was, after all Lois knew him better then anyone. He could handle this, he would feel no shame.

Breaking out above the storm, Clark closes his eye as he drifted upward but the relief from the sun was short lived. _There isn't time for this.._

Opening his eyes, not even a second later, he turned down ward and looked around, taking in the sight of the tempest slowly expanding below and hearing the cries of people. Terror and something more …

Swallowing Clark, held back again the thoughts of who he couldn't save and how he knew she was suffering. It would be over soon, he had to do this right. Question was how did he get it away from the city?

He never needed to question further. Clark was taken back by the presence of a friend that followed him out of the darkness.

"_John!"_ Clark voiced loudly, even at their height above the storm the noise of wind and lightening was almost deafening. He was equally alarmed , relieved and unhappy to see him.

"_Kal'El, I have come to help. "_ John had no need to raise his voice knowing Clark could clearly hear him.

"_You can't be here, You'll expose yourself..they'll need you, she'll need you!"_

"_She is why I am here. Your wife sent me. And with this!"_ John held up a lead lined bag Clark knew contained green Kryptonite.

_Why? Why had she? _He didn't need to finish the thought. Lois who knew his weakness, understood the plan and the fact the creeper was also kryptonite sensitive. They shared the same weaknesses even if not in the exact same way.

The plan was formed in a moment. In Johns hands the lethal green rock could be a weapon, diversion, a way to get the Soul splitter away from his city, his wife. End this.

John watched his face in the seconds Clarks mind turned, and then his eyes focused with clarity on his martian friend. There was no way he could know Clark had changed a detail, an important one. It didn't matter, how he would help, would regardless, be the same.

"_I'll go first, push it out, follow and keep it back."_Clark ordered. John nodded, waiting.

Too much time had gone by even if it was barely a few minutes. A lot could happen in that time.

With all the strength he had, Clark took off at sonic speed straight int the heart of the storm, where he could feel it consuming.

The storm demanded attention even at the speed he was moving. He marveled at the pain he actually felt from it, how it tore at his suit, caused his nerves to scream. Focused though, he ignored it all, slamming straight into the soul splitter. It felt like hitting a brink wall, but there was no time to register the pain as 'it' reacted to being forcefully shoved right out of its own self created retreat.

They spun out, continuing to move at a speed to fast for the average human to endure. Clark pushed it off as they slowed, not that far from where the battle had first begun at the warehouses. Flying up and away Clark was not surprised as it moved to go after him, screaming with hunger and rage. He could sense its frustration at once again being interrupted by the very food source that it needed the most.

The Soul Splitter had no intention of letting the Kryptonian ruin all that it had accomplished, he had made consuming him hard, giving it a metaphysical stomach cramp. It would win. Despite this delay, it would take the man into itself even if it meant persisting through infliction, it would have this world. There would be no limits.

It did not succeed at reveling in this thought process or catching its prey as suddenly it felt a completely different sort of pain. The physical aspect of itself reacted first to the boiling inside of it. Stopping, it turned and found the source. Held not far from it, in the hands of another, one neither human or Kryptonian, was a green glowing rock. It had felt this before but never like this. It could not be held back, it had to succeed.

It moved towards John only to scream, twist, thrash in a gray swirling mass, as even the element that resided in the metaphysical reacted to the green kryptonite. John knew what Clark needed, moving closer forcing it down nearer the ground. The creeper reacted violently, unable to process, unable to resist against the forced retreat.

Clark watched making sure to block it from going anywhere but down. Once it was no more then a 100ft from the ground did he signal for John to stop, knowing the Justice league team below were now aware of them and waiting.

It was time to free himself of its hold on him, so he could send it away.

There was no way he could warn them of what was about to take place, it had to be sudden, even if it wasn't for the fact they'd have tried to talk him out of it. He hated himself in that second for the torment he was about to put Lois through. Knowing she'd forgive him wasn't enough. Knowing that his death would save them wasn't either.. but there was simply no choice.

As John stopped, Clark dove down towards it from behind, grabbing on in spite of the fury it unleashed. All who were watching thought he'd break the black capsule on it, or shove it, broken, inside of the creeper. Not one expected for Clark to bite down, crushing the shell, releasing what could only be described as psychedelic whirlwind. A scene only imagined in a trippy nightmare.

Clark hooked himself around the Soul Splitter like a vice while it seemed to separate into multiple versions of it selves, each one reacting violently. Spitting and turning, falling and flying. Around and around in circles a dozen babbling voices, a dozen screams.

Once upon a time, he would have been subjected to the same reaction. Time and experience and love had helped him to accept his kryptonian side. There was no longer two separate aspects of himself, Clark and Kal, but one coin with two sides. United in thought and belief, united in love and hope.

Instead the black Kryptonite pulled the Soul Splitter from him. The seed, the link it had with him was now being broken for good. And what it had taken from him ..not the energy but the pieces of his own soul were being returned. It was painful, it was torture and he knew very likely could lead to his death.

Far more importantly, it meant freeing her from a terrible fate and stripping the creeper of its newly gained power. Jor-El had said it would not react well, that unlike Clark its nature was divided many times over. It would not be able to sustain its recent changes, it would become fragile, easier to control.

Lost in the midst of light, power and torment, Clark held on. His own body feeling each and every bit of the what it felt, feeling as if he would also be torn apart as it left him and he left it. Separation of being.

Consciousness fled, thought ceased but he held on. Trust in those that fought for Justice allowed him this, hope that she would be alright, and that maybe so would he.

It screeched, fought to keep its hold on the city, on her and on the kryptonian. It could not.. each effort was met with resistance. It's nature splintered, torn apart. The individual aspects that had once been many were now once again so. Combined into amalgamation of horror, need, and darkness they had gone for power the sole united thought, but now separated once more they were lost in chaos, panicked, angry, fearful.

One by one a dozen hooded phantoms flew in a cyclone. Leaving Clark alone to fall away to the earth.

~ღ~

"_CLARK!"_ The cry reverberated off the walls of the tower. Ronnie echoed Lois' call, though lost in the same nightmare she laid still, the one thing Tess and Bart could be thankful for.

One moment they been waiting, hoping John could lend the help needed, that all would end soon. The storm outside had yet to cease its pounding and Lois along with it had cried out, shook, needing them to hold her down.

Like so many across Metropolis, they felt the slow burning agony, a sensation of something clawing from the inside. They could not escape it, they could only hold out.

Then it had changed. In an instant, Lois had thrown them off her with enough force to knock them off their feet, by sheer luck it wasn't off the balcony. Pulling herself back up, Tess hadn't expected the sight before her eyes.

Lois surrounded by a strange light.

For a second her body seemed to be pulled in multiple directions at once before it settled to merely shake at hyper speed, glowing with various colours of rolling energy.

The pain inside of both Tess and Bart expanded to an intensity that neither could help but fall to the floor. Their own cries mingling with Lois' scream that filled the Watch Tower.

~ღ~

Victor tracked the movement even before any of the others had even noticed it. With just a slight thought he sent the necessary single activating the crystal that began to glow and pulse.

"_10"_ He intoned out loud. Counting down with a space of ten seconds between each spoken number.

Bruce glanced at Victor, the crystal and then back to the skies. Where were they? He didn't have to wonder long.

"_9"_

Stopping not that far in the distance above them, the Creeper was forced down by John and Clark.

"_8"_

Six pairs of eyes watched riveted as Clark dove for the Soul Splitter. Five reacted with alarm as Clark and the creeper began to vibrate.

"_7"_

Then increased agitation as it split apart into a dozen separate versions of its self. Swirling around in a chaotic cyclone.

"_6"_

"_5, step back, power build up imminent."_

Emil watched the dial. The others took a step back to be behind the machine with Emil. Superman fell out of the twister.

"_4"_

His body hitting the ground could be felt from where they stood. Nothing could be done to help him.. not when it was about to open up.

"_3"_

Oliver took his eyes off the sky, waiting for his friend to stand. When he didn't he turned to meet the stare of Bruce.

"_2"_

Worry reflected between them. Emil pointed, just below the cyclone a crack began to form to fill the sky with a bright blue light.

"_1"_

The light, the crack began to pull, the strength of it tugging at things more then a 100ft away laying on the ground. Walls, windows, bodies all felt it.

The screeching of the Soul Splitters various selves being sucked in and flooding light of the portal forced the members of the Justice League to cover their ears and turn away.

It ended within a span of 30 seconds.. then silenced stretched out. The storm above Metropolis had faded with the portal closing. There was a soft rain and the sort of quiet that left only the sound of beating hearts to pound mercilessly in chests and ears.

~ღ~

Awareness returned slowly like walking through mud as thick as molasses. He ached. He was tired, and a small part of him didn't want to return. He had dreamnt of long brown hair and soft skin, a beautiful face, a voice that sounded like heaven whispering words of comfort. He wanted to rest there always.

"_Clark?"_ An anxious voice softly inquired. It wasn't the voice of comfort. But it was one of a friend.

Despite this desire to stay, he let himself drift back into a world of light and intense sound. There was a definite sense of déjà vu. He had done this before.

Unclenching his jaw, he grounded out in a voice thick with worry. "_Lois.."_

"_Shh.. she is fine, sleeping."_

Clark felt a hand slip into his own, fingers squeeze. Chloe continued, "_It seems you both are competing for the title of sleeping beauty."_ Eyes would not open yet, though he didn't need see to know she was relieved, able to joke.

"_What.. What happened?"_ Finally they fluttered and the light grew stronger but it did not hurt. It took only a second to get his focus and find her face.

Chloe smiled at him before answering, "_You did it!.. Its' gone Clark.."_ There was so much relief in her voice it made him ache. He really hadn't expected to survive . To swallow black K and live! How was it even possible?

As if drawn by an unknown power, he turned his head fully to the side and found her. Laying on another of the beds in watchtower only three feet away, she looked peaceful. At ease, just a sleep. Even the colour of her skin was better then the last time he had seen her. A great weight lifted off him. It was done.

Trying to sit up, he groaned with frustration from the weakness that spread through him. Chloe put a hand to his chest. "_Clark, wait.. give it a few okay? You just went through the proverbial exorcism and trip to hell all in one go. _"

"_I need her.."_

"_I know. Hold.."_ Chloe undid the brake on Lois' bed, and slid it closer, so she was now within arms reach. Moving around to now stand on the other side of him she watched as he picked up her cousins hand. The tender way his fingers slipped between Lois' caused tears to form in her eyes.

Swallowing, Chloe took his other hand and squeezed again. "_She'll be fine. Only sleeping now, she needs it, you both do. Ronnie said it was like you both had slipped away. It wasn't the darkness but .."_ She shook her head causing her blond curls to bounce, unable to explain it any more then the redheaded nurse had been able to.

Clark continued to stay quiet, just enjoying the feel of her hand in his, the sight of her. After several minutes he finally turned to look back at Chloe, taking in the damage he could see of the watchtower as he did so.

Chloe could see the questions in his eyes, "_It was worse then this.. I imagine by tonight clean up will be finished. Oliver and Bruce have been full steam ahead since you were brought here."_

"_The storm?"_

"_Yes.. Metropolis is in a bit of a state. Once you're back on your feet, I am sure the residents could do with the Man of Steel clean up. Not surprisingly, people are still in shock. The storm last night brought a lot of questions and left a lot of injured. _"

"_Dead?.."_ the question came out cracked with guilt. It didn't matter how many years he had been doing this, would be doing it, he could not escape the emotion.

"_Clark.. "_ Chloe wasn't new to this with him, "_None of us would be here if you hadn't faced it. There was no way of knowing how it was going to react, where it would go, or how it would respond. You saved a city, Clark. There were a few deaths but you saved so many..and at a huge risk to yourself, Emil says its going to be a few days before you're a hundred percent."_ She didn't state the obvious, how they were lucky they hadn't lost him.

If only it was that easy to shake off the ones that didn't make it. To simply be glad he was alive. Before he had a chance to dwell in the thought he heard his name come out in a breathy whisper.

Unsure where he found the strength from, Clark pulled himself up and leaned over his wife. "_Lois..I'm here."_

It took a moment before her eyes fluttered open and found his. The smile that spread across her face took his breath away, "_You did good champ.."_ she whispered.

Clark laughed softly, "_Yeah.. but only because you were with me."_

Lois sighed and gave a slight shake of her head, "_No.. "_

"_Yes.."_ Clark brought her hand up to his lips, "_I know you were there, Lois, I felt you with me. I don't think I could have done it, found the strength without you. You are my strength."_

A tear slipped from her eye from his words. Feeling heavy and drained it was the only response she could give. But the relief of seeing him there and knowing it was over flooded through, and she wanted to express how proud of him she was.

Despite the signals her brain sent to her body to sit up, to hold him, she found she couldn't move. Simply far to drained. She accepted the alternative of lifting her hand and touching his face.

"_Smallville.. you had all you need in that heart of yours. You always have."_

Bending down he responded with a kiss, "_I love you, Lois.. Always.."_

"_I love you too, Clark, forever.."_

~ღ~  
(Two nights after the Great Storm of Metropolis)

"_I buy the idea that it would provide a suitable alibi, but if he continues to show his face in public as Superman people are going to notice, and then with the condition of Clark Kent and his own reappearance, it would look suspicious. _" Bruce remarked while cutting into his steak.

Lois didn't miss a beat between swallowing her own food and throwing back, " _Which is why his appearances have been minimal and nothing up close. _"

John Jones stopped sopping up the gravy on his plate, with his roll, to give a pointed stare at the two of them, "_I thought it was agreed that dinners at Watchtower were to be free of such talk?"_ He then glanced at Clark for support.

Bruce sighed, "_Fine, you're right.." _the policy of 'family' dinners amoung the members was he found awkward but the point of it didn't escape him.

Not being put off by either the look from John or Clark, Lois started to add, "_How else are we suppose to work him back in..if.."_ she stopped at the stares she was getting from around the table. Giving a sheepish smile, she shrugged, "_Sorry.. I'll stop.. I'm just exited and happy.. I.."_ she didn't know how to finish it. But the smiles of understanding she received back told her she didn't need too.

Bart ever able to provide a relief, whether comical or lighthearted in these moments, through out as he reached for another roll, " _So.. when we gonna get that new game system in here? I remember, I dunno about a year ago someone promised we'd have a rematch."_ He threw a glance at Victor and then looked at Tess.

"_Its not coming out of league funds. The one you have works just fine.." _Tess replied with a shake of her head.

"_Yes Mom."_ She got back. Bart grunted when he got kicked under the table from two people. He glanced around, unsure of who it was that had done it, considering more then one of the women was in his vicinity and not seeming impressed.

Clark rolled his eyes and added, " _The excuse for the reason you always lose at Rock band won't apply if we get a new system will it?"_

Chloe snickered, "_He has a different excuse for every game he loses."_ Oliver chuckled and pushed his plate back full.

Being ganged up on didn't phase him in the slightest, Bart continued stacking more food on his plate, " _So you're telling me with the computer system we've got here you wouldn't want to hook it up the projector and BAM.. World of Warcraft in 3D."_

This of course got more rounds of ridicule and excitement from various people. Games were just one of a few pass times that league members shared and had worked into the less serious group gatherings. Lois smiled, her eyes meeting Clark's. He smiled too, both amused as John gave his opinion on a game and got another playful argument going between Dinah, Oliver, Bart and Chloe.

Bruce ended up the only one to neither be involved or amused. While he may not share in the frivolity, he wasn't bothered by it either. At first, he had insisted he had no need to take part in these sort of gatherings, but between Chloe and Lois he found he had no chance in maintaining his position. Now he had to admit that on some level the banter and exchanges were enjoyable and Lois was right.. it helped make them family which made them stronger.

Of course, when she had said it, she had done so with a playful insult. Insinuating that he was the like the old grandfather figure that sat in the corner griping. Though if he remembered correctly she had worded it as "_Old fart"_.

He watched them go back and forth, however, it didn't escape him the glances being exchanged between Clark and Lois.

Neither was at their optimum health and he could imagine they were in want of some much needed alone time. The creeper may have fed on them because of their strong bond but Bruce hadn't needed the knowledge of why to see it between them. Even now, as he focused on them, he could in a dozen tiny ways - from the exchange of smiles, slight touching of hands, body language as they leaned on the table.

They exchanged words and even in the tone of their voices it was written, the love and their eyes spoke volumes of desire. Suddenly feeling warm , Bruce looked away feeling as if he was intruding on something very private between them.

Standing and clinking his fork against his glass, Bruce grabbed everyone's attention. Once all eyes settled on his, he began, "_It has been without a doubt a rough few weeks.. especially, it goes without saying, for Clark and Lois. I think.. we should give them a break and .."_ Bruce knew what he was about to say would not be expected from him. "_give them a chance to run off, our celebration of defeating the Soul Splitter does not need them to be here, to continue. "_

There was chuckles around the table, Oliver who rarely agreed with the Bat raised his own glass, "_Hear hear.. I'm surprised they didn't try and slink away already."_

Lois blushed, exchanging a look with Clark that confirmed the suspicion, then glared at Oliver and Chloe who grinned ear to ear, " _Please.."_

Bruce smiled softly than continued, " _Before we let you go there is one last thing.. its __been decided that the two of you will.. get away. Spend at the least three days off the grid."_

Clark and Lois both started to protest but Bruce shook his head, "_No..its already been decided unanimously. It doesn't have to be now.. obviously with situations that have yet to be resolved. You will though.. no arguments. _"

Oliver spoke up, looking at the surprised couple, " _I'll have the details of the very private, and I might add enjoyable location, sent to you tomorrow. _"

If it hadn't been for the very touching gift, Lois would have fled from embarrassment, instead she found her hand being squeezed by Clark. Giving a much needed reinforcement against the intense emotions rolling through her.

"_Thank you all. I know how much it meant to both Clark and I to have you stand beside us and now with this gift, I don't know what to say other than Thank You.. it really means so much."_

Over the murmur of other voices offering kind words, John now stood his gaze passing over each one at the table as he talked, " _It can be said that things between all of us here have not always gone smoothly, there has been misunderstandings, rivalries, secrets, amoungst other things. Yet we have grown, matured, come together, and this past year, along with recent events has proven one thing though, we are family. When one falls.. we all fall.. so we fight and stand together. If the Soul Splitter was a trial, I would say that we passed, and I for one am happy to call you all my family."_

He stopped to look at Clark and Lois, "_I have no doubt you would have done whatever it took to help any of us in your place. We could do no less. Now. Please leave.."_ He smiled and there were once again chuckles around the table.

Clark took Lois' hand and helped her to stand, it was obvious to all they were both tired, "_Thank you! _" He took a deep breath at a loss for words. Realizing from the looks on the faces around him, he didn't need to make a speech, he looked at John, "_Oh.. please don't leave me a mess.. Tess hates finding cookie crumbs in the electronics." _He added the last with an sympathetic look to Tess who smiled and made shooing motions at him.

"_I shall try Kal'El.."_

Once jovial goodbyes and tearful comforting hugs were finished, Clark and Lois paused at the door of Watchtower that lead out into the street. Lois leaned against the frame, taking a deep breath, gaze going from the dark night sky to the man staring with intense love at her.

"_We get to go home.. _" It came out in a wistful tone, as if she couldn't believe it.

"_We slept at home last night."_

Lois shrugged, "_True, but we also collapsed in a heap of exhaustion last night. I'm tired now but I don't think I could sleep.. I don't want to sleep, I want to have normal again, well normal for us. _"

They held each others eyes and Clark rubbed the back of her hand, that he still held, with his thumb gently. "_So should I leave and come back in the middle of the night?"_ He asked with a half smile.

"_Haha, Smartypants, I meant a normal uninterrupted night for us. Just you and me.."_

"_I like the sound of this plan. Ready to go? _" He touched the side of her face softly, brushing strands of wayward curls behind her ear.

"_Please.. take us home Mr. Kent."_

Clark bent his head and gently let his lips graze hers in response. The kiss was gentle and chaste but held promise for more. Just as she lingered in that promise, with her eyes, closed he swooped her up into his arms getting a squeak out of her for it.

She never had time to comment before she found them standing just inside their apartment.

ღ

The night gown she slipped on was one she knew he liked. It was simple and sleek, forming over her curves, the deep dark blue colour always made his eyes stand out more to her. She could drown in those eyes.

"_I thought you'd have put on a flannel. _" His deep voice spoke softly as she came out of the room.

Lois leaned against the door frame, shrugging. "_I thought you might like something more feminine..less farmer john."_

"_I like you in plaid.. you know this."_ He made his way over from the sofa, placing their drinks on the counter as he did.

"_Do I?"_ she grinned, " _Its been so long I don't remember."_

Clark was no fool. He knew a challenge when he heard one, one he'd happily take up. Of course, she wasn't in one of his flannel shirts now so it would have to be addressed later.

"_I see.."_

"_Do you?"_ She asked, failing to contain a giggle.

Stopping just before her, Clark looked down into her eyes, a hand brushing along her silky shoulder.

"_I do.. question is, does Miss Lane understand that she should be careful what she asks for?"_

Tilting her head to the side, Lois bit her lip, "_I think its you Mister Kent that has some serious making up to do. I do believe you owe me."_

It was his turn to grin, before capturing her lips in a kiss. Pulling her close, he breathed in her scent whispering into her ear , letting the side of his face linger against hers. "_Are you up for this Lois..it can wait another night.. Emil said you should get a lot of rest."_

With a deep sigh, Lois stepped back out of the hug, taking his hands with hers she lead him into the bedroom.

"_Clark.. this with you is the best rest a girl could ask for. To feel you.. please."_ Her eyes shone with the intensity of her desire for him.

At her words, Clark smiled gently, running his fingers from her shoulder, up her neck to cup her face. Lois closed her eyes, she could never grow tired of his touch, how he made her feel.

His hand moved behind her head, fingers tangling themselves in her hair. Then his lips met hers, the kiss was gentle, slow, and full of need. His other hand went to the back of her night gown as hers went to the buckle of his pants.

Slowly, they began to undress each other, placing kisses on lips and necks. There was nothing that could replace knowing intimately the others body, how to touch and where.. giving each other undivided attention.

Clark could see the hunger in her eyes, when she looked up from stepping out of her dress. There was a passion in the way she pulled his pants down, watched him step out of his clothes, ran her hands along his body. He knew she wanted to make it last as he did... to savour the each moment. His gaze left her face to run down her naked body, taking in every beautiful inch of her.

She blushed, which only made the desire for her more intense. Trying to keep to the unspoken promise of taking their time he ran a hand over her stomach the other along her side to her breasts.

Lois gasped, as his mouth went to her breast, placing her hands on his back, digging in, smiling at the moan she received. Remembering the first time she discovered that the harder she dug her fingers and nails into his back the more he liked it.

It was much like the first time, the pace, how they took the time to undress each other, placing reverent kisses upon newly exposed skin. Drinking each other in as if they had never laid eyes on the other, love threatening to over flow with each touch.

Touches and gentle kisses satisfied, they become locked in an embrace, the pace still slow but the passion had only begun to ignite. Moving back they fell back on to the bed, drowning in each other. A hunger to never be separated reflected in their eyes, the way lips lingered, reluctant to pull apart.

Lois was lost in the memory of the night they first made love, the last barriers between them had fallen. The secrets had been chased away by the light of a love between them that could only hold truth.. honest raw emotion had filled the night over and over, expressed through physical touch, a release from the years of sexual tension and spiritual link between them. No more shadows to haunt them only love.

With each caress now, drawn out touch, kiss, lingering sensation the connection that had been damaged began to heal. Tangled in the sheets was more then just two bodies but two hearts reaffirming the bond that had fed a dark soul, now they were free to become one again. Achieving what the literalist, those of logic would consider an impossibility, their bodies taking up the same space, no beginning and no end.

As they reached the edge of ecstasy to fall off it together, their bodies lifted above the sheet, neither completely aware of it, only of the other. Beyond the physical enjoyments of the precious and passionate moment ,Clark felt something he had never thought he'd feel again. It flowed like a rhythm through him, quieting his soul, spreading a feeling of relief and peace, the knowledge that with her he was home. Her heart beat was once more his to cherish and hold with his own and when he looked into her eyes he knew she felt it too. He was more then just in and around, he was part of her, her best friend and lover, the other half of her soul.

~ღ~

_Claws slashed out, blood poured. Terror..a terrible fear, heartache._

_Then it went black._

_She could hear the breathing.. it..no they were after them. She tried to run but her legs felt so heavy._

_"Lois..you can do it..keep going." She heard his voice encouragingly order behind her. She pushed everything she had in her, fighting back the unwanted tears that threatened to overwhelm._

_A scream echoed around them, seeming to come from all directions. She turned to meet his gaze.. neither said anything. They didn't need to, she knew what he wanted.. what she couldn't give him. To leave him to the non existent mercy of those things._

_Black and another flash of a frenzied attack of blood pouring, screams and anguish._

_There was a sudden whirlwind of light and sound and she knew.. not again! She had dreamnt this before.. She both anticipated and dreaded what was beyond the light and much like the first time she screamed at the sight of what it parted to reveal._

_Clark arched his body, held suspended in the air, while every last bit of who he was..the core of him, his soul, swirled out. Ripped from his body to flow in a darkness that hovered all around._

_Screaming she ran..ran as she had done before. Pulling at him._

_"NO!"_

_He fell..fell into her arms, bruised, torn, bloody.. lifeless._

_She cried, cradling him to her, then looked up to scream at the darkness, "BRING HIM BACK!.. BRING HIM BACK!"_

_Without him, there was nothing._

Clark frowned, being brought of a restful sleep, the beat that was hers was all wrong. It unsettled him.

"_Lois?"_

When she didn't respond he opened an eye as he pulled her closer, looking down at her sleeping form to see a terror written across her features. Her body was soaked with sweat, he could feel it every where her bare skin touched his as well as in the dampness of the sheets.

"_Lois.. its okay..its over!"_ he spoke softly into her ear. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that she would have a nightmare. They had been through so much, one night together to reaffirm love, reconnect emotionally, physically, spiritually could not undo the horror they had lived through. He pulled her even closer, needing to feel the physical connection just as much as she did.

"_Lois, I am here.. sshhhh babe.."_ He nuzzled his face into her hair, kissed the back of her neck. Continuing to whisper to her, starting to worry as he felt tremors pass through the length of her body along with tiny whimpers that escaped trembling lips.

After a moment of shaking, that turned into her clinging onto his arm that wrapped around her, she sobbed out. Repeating several times to bring him back. Who back?

This had to stop. "_Lois!"_ He said this time a little more forcefully, turning so she was on her back and he was leaning over her. "_Lois.. Wake up.. sweetheart please.."_ Brushing her hair back, cupping the side of her face.

Lois' eyes snapped open and as if she had started to fall she threw her arms around him for dear life. "_OH Clark.. .. "_ She breathed his name like a prayer causing his chest to ache from the sound of it.

Continuing to cup her face, gently caressing the side of it with his thumb, his eyes looked her over as if he could find a physical reason for her distress , whispering with a calm reassurance, "_It was just a dream.. You're safe I promise, Lois, you're safe. "_

Truth was he was frightened by the intensity of her nightmare and her next words alarmed him all the more.

"_Clark.. its not me..It was you.. oh gawd!"_ She brought arms up to hold his face in her hands, her eyes searching his own. "_Smallville.. I lost you..I thought I lost you.. "_

Closing his eyes for a second, he leaned his face against her hands, "_Lois.. I'm not going anywhere.. We are safe."_

She shook her head still unable to get away from the overwhelming grief she had felt from the dream. A part of her expecting him to vanish as if it was this very moment in bed with him that wasn't reality and the nightmare was real.

"_No Clark.. No! You were dead Clark.. I held you in my arms and you were gone."_ She tried to fight the sob but failed, throwing her arms once again around him, holding on for all that she was worth. She couldn't lose him, she simply couldn't.

"_Shhh.. Lois!"_ He rolled them on to their sides ,wrapping his arms around her. Wondering if the dream he had had and her own meant something.

They held on to each other this way, tears and words of comfort exchanged, till minutes turned to an hour and sleep finally claimed her once again.

Clark continued to run his fingers through her hair, listening to her breathing, feeling the beat of her heart. One day he'd have to tell her about his dream, but not now..not till he knew she was strong enough or he was. Maybe if he was lucky it truly meant nothing.

"_Clark Kent doesn't believe in luck."_ He heard her voice say, a reminder of the past. No, he didn't.. but just once he was happy to change his perception if it meant there would be no nightmare.

He pulled her closer, till she was nestled against him, his face buried in her hair, their legs wrapped around each other. Clark knew he had to push it all aside, he could do nothing about it now.

Tomorrow and dreams could wait.

He was wrapped in eternity,the beat of love, a place that soothed and was all his own.

Her.

His Lois.

~ ღ/ღ ~

Feed back is cookies..feed me!


	13. By Your Side

This first half is full of fluffy sexy Clois. Not explicit but warning if you're sensitive to mild suggestion and innuendo. My Pre-reader said it was hot..so hopefully the rest of you will agree. The meatier part of the chapter is in the second half.

* * *

~ ღ ~ **Chapter Thirteen: By Your Side** ~ ღ ~

~ **5 Years before Present: Kent Farm** ~

" _You are so dead!"_

The victory dance was done around him, almost right along his body, forcing Clark to turn with her.

"_Right, Lois."_

"_Don't play coy Smallville, it really doesn't suit you. Now admit it! "_

"_No way...! You cheated!"_

"_I do not cheat... you can't 'cheat' in this game anyway. It doesn't work like that."_ Lois stopped her dancing pushing past Clark, who was more than eager to win this argument. "_You're just a sore loser."_

"_Technically I haven't lost. "_

"_We finish this..."_ she pointed at the game which flash 39 seconds on the screen "_and you'll be dead. You know it…and I know it. Why do you wish to prolong your agony?"_

Clark put his controller down and went to the island counter, watching Lois as she raided the fridge. "_I'm not prolonging anything. You just don't want to finish because if we do… I'll win!"_

Lois gave a barking laugh, "_Yeah…right. Smallville… you keep telling yourself that."_

"_What are you doing?" _Clark watched the array of things being set on the counter from the fridge. He couldn't decide if she was making a sandwich or not.

"_Making lunch..." _She rolled her eyes at him as if to say 'duh'.

He returned the look. "_Yes, I know, but I mean...exactly what are you planning to eat?"_

"_Whatever I can find..."_

"_There is left over casserole in the back."_

"_Oh..." _She pulled out the dish and peeled back the cover to smile at the contents. "_Now that is food! Did your mom cook this and send it in the post, because this looks an awful lot like one of hers."_

"_No, I did. I do know how to cook, Lois." _Clark appeared a little hurt.

Lois gave him a doubtful look,"_uh huh..."_turning to look away so he wouldn't see the smile threatening to break her face.

Neither noticed the two figures that stood in the kitchen with them. The brunette watched the interplay and swallowed against the pain. She wanted so badly to touch him.

The other looked at the calendar and shook their head. "_We're too early…Chloe's wedding isn't for another three weeks and it will be needed before then."_

"_The phantom zone"_?

"_Yes."_

"_She…"_ it was weird to word it like that. Watching Lois, Lois who had Clark. "_She won't be planning to move in for another week."_

"_We have to jump again."_

The brunette turned to look at her companion, "_Why is he bringing us to the wrong times… why! It hurts to see him!"_

"_You'll get him back. We'll get him back, I promise."_

"_It has to be fixed..." _She turned back to look at Clark and Lois, who continued the banter between them mixed with a discussion of work at the daily planet, the looks exchanged, the slight sexual undertone that would peak here and there. She missed having that with him, being able to talk to him. Hear his voice say her name. Instead all she got was a show of them together. It wasn't the same.

_He's gone now... _a small voice reminded her.

_Not if this works..._

It had to work. She couldn't go another day without him. It no longer mattered about the world; she wanted it to, because the world needed him too. But at this point all she could see and feel was her need to have him back. The ache to pull him to her now, as his younger self, was so strong she was forced to wrap her arms around herself in order to not follow through with the desire.

"_Let's go! I can't do this."_

The others voice was filled with sorrow as well, "_We can't."_

Reminded that she wasn't the only one grieving, she turned with an apologetic look but pleaded, "_I can't do this... Please!"_

"_We'll shift when the time is right. I'm sorry..." _Her companion took her hand. Offering some comfort. A reminder of a man who use to do the same.

With hurting hearts they continued to watch. Eventually the ring on the brunette's finger glowed, and the pull and divide of reality around them began, its familiar feeling filling them both.

Her last words before they jumped were ones she said every time, "_I'll get you back... I promise!"_

~ **Present Day: Metropolis** ~

He flew his usual rounds three times, wanting to make it up to the people of this world, the world he called home. He couldn't bring back those who died from the bridge disaster, the prisoners of the penitentiary, those victims of the creeper and the storm. Knowing it wasn't his fault that he couldn't be there all the time did not change the piece of himself he always lost.

It was her words of encouragement, echoing in his ears, reminding him that not only was it not his fault. Superman wasn't responsible for death and disaster; they were not something he could control. Humanity had to deal just the same, people would always have grief, and there would always be loss. But what he stood for went beyond a quick fix to avoid this pain but to stand up despite it, for people to lend a helping hand to one another. Love and support and find hope. He was their hope and she - the beautiful Lois was his.

Dawn was only a few hours away, it had yet to break, still even in the finale dark hours of the night he made sure that Metropolis saw him. Flying in the moonlight making his presence known. A reminder that Superman was back and once again their champion.

Retreating back home, he came in through the balcony expecting to find her fast asleep, her angel form spread across the bed like she owned it. Which if he was honest she did. A part of him wondered if she took over the bed so he'd be forced to risk waking her in order to slip in beside her.

Clark had learned to never under estimate her ability to be devious when it came to their love life. Lois not only had an endless appetite for him, but knew he had very little resistance to her and her in the middle of the night charms.

The bed was empty and instead of her light snoring he could hear the tap of laptop keys and a see light glow of the TV in the living area.

"_Lois..." _he began.

She didn't even look up, just continued typing away while answering, "_You've been a busy boy..."_

"_I took a cue from you I see."_

"_Someone has to tell the story..."_ She gave an ironic smile "_Well a version of it... I've become quite good at telling the truth while weeding huge chunks of it out and twisting the rest."_

He sighed and came over to lean down behind her, whispering in her ear, "_Lois... you can do the reporter stuff tomorrow. " _He laid a tender kiss on the side of cheek.

"_It is tomorrow."_

"_Fine, later when its daylight… actual full sun in the sky over Metropolis daylight." _He came around to face her. Noting once again the dark circles under her beautiful eyes.

"_I have a lot of work to do, Smallville, and some of it really shouldn't wait, I've already email Perry with a tease of what I have. He's biting at the bit now."_

He sat beside her, "_Lois, you don't have to do it now. Perry will survive and Clark Kent can stay away for a few more days..."_

"_He could, but his wife needs him."_

Shaking his head, Clark stood again, "_Lois, come to bed..."_

Lois sighed and closed the laptop unable to resist the husky tone his voice had suddenly taken. He could be so mean when he did that! How was she to concentrate when he did while wearing the suit? The skin tight suit that really did not leave much to the imagination… not that she needed hers, she knew that body better then inside of the Daily Planet.

It did not escape him how her eyes travelled his full length, pausing just a little mid-way. She bit her bottom lip and he felt a heat rise through him. Oh no! Not now! She was not manipulating this.

Clark took the laptop and placed it aside, knowing full well what she was anticipating but instead as he hauled her up he swung her over his shoulder carefully with her bottom up in the air, saying as he carried her to the room.  
_  
"You are going back to bed to...sleep."_

She slapped at his back and kicked, "_THAT'S NOT FAIR...! Put me down Clark!"_

"_No!" _He slapped her behind gently.

"_Why?" _She asked with a huff as he put in the middle of the bed, her expression half glare half come on.

He leaned down in front of her, arm on either side, face only hairs breath away. Clark declared with so much sincerity that Lois felt a tad bit guilty, "_You need more sleep. It's been rough lately Lois. You have dark circles under your eyes and I know I won't be able to stop you from marching on in behalf of Clark Kent and clearing my name but you need the sleep."_

Her eyes scanned over his face as she reached a hand up to touch his lips. "_I'm fine, I promise I am fine"_

"_Lois..."_ he took her hand wrapping it in of his warm ones, "_I need you to have the sleep...I need you to be well."_

Lois sighed and leaned in touching her forehead to his, her eyes never leaving his. "_I am okay. It's gone __and we are free Smallville, stop worrying. Besides,"_ she brought up her other hand to run over the front of his suit, "_I think there is a certain kind of healing art that is perfect for making me 'well' "_

"_Lois..."_

"_Clark, stop fighting it. And I promise to be a good girl and get plenty of sleep after." _She let her lips graze his as she spoke; when she pulled back a little she saw the shift in his eyes from loving concern to deep desire. It took a bit of control to not smile in her victory over him.

Also struggling to control himself, Clark managed to ask, "_You promise?"_

Lois nodded, "_I cross my heart…"_ pulling him over her as she lay back on to the bed. "_Now...I want to enjoy finding out exactly what's under this suit..."_

Clark kissed her and grinned, "_You already know…"_

"_I need a refresher...memory is a bit foggy"_ She wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing as his mouth attacked her neck. This really was the best medicine there was.

ღ

Clark become aware to her warmth and scent suddenly leaving him. With eyes still closed he stated, "_You are sleeping in Lois Lane-Kent."_

"_Yes, I am Mr. Kent... but unless you have acquired the power to go to the bathroom for me, than I think you can excuse this slight absence."_

He rolled on to his back and opened his eyes to give her a hard but loving stare. "_Just as long as you remember you promised."_

Rolling her eyes, Lois left the room humming as she did.

Clark smiled to himself recognizing the tune, "_Here I go again... ha-ha Lois."_

"_Well it fits."_

"_I've more than repaid my debt, Lois!"_

"_So..."_ her voice echoed off the bathroom walls. "_it's only cause of the debt?"_

Putting his arms behind his head, Clark waited for her to return before answering. Knowing all his taunt muscles would catch her attention. "_What do you think?"_

Lois eyed him over with both suspicion and lust, "_You're mean!"_

"_And you're not?"_

She actually had the nerve to laugh, "_I'm Lois Lane. Of course I am...haven't you heard? Apparently I eat wayward interns for breakfast."_

"_I wasn't referring to that."_

Lois grinned and crawled up the bed, along the length of his body till her face hovered over his.

"_You like mean Lois. You know you do."_

"_No…" _came the reply with a dead panned expression

Lois scowled, "_No? You do too!"_

He shook his head.

"_Clark_!"

"_Lois_?"

"_Fine..! I can play this game. No mean Lois from now on. Which means...? "_ She teased a nail down his side. His face stayed neutral but she spotted the slight signs it was getting to him in the darkening of his eyes and the way his muscles twitched ever so slightly. "_...naughty Lois is gone too."_

She rolled off him and turned to lie on her side away from him. There was silence for a moment as they waited it out. Lois waiting for him to cave and admit he liked naughty and mean Lois. Clark waiting to see what else she would do, how long it would take before the silence killed her.

Just as she hit her breaking point and was about to turn to attack him, with kisses of course, Clark suddenly got out of the bed.

Lois' eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "_Where are you going?"_

"_To shower...and make you breakfast_."

Rushing forward, she grabbed his boxers from the floor, "_Wait a minute buddy! This is not how we play the game!"_

"_Lois, I need a shower... and you promised to sleep in."_

"_But..." _She held the boxers tight as if they were the only pair he owned and she could hold him hostage with them.

"_You can't leave in the middle of it..."_

Clark gave a small laugh and shook his head, "_You can always prove to me how much I like mean Lois later."_

Lois shook her head in return, "_No... Now..!" _Actually pouting which began causing a reaction Clark didn't want. Mentally forcing himself to not go where he knew she was trying to drag him, Clark made to swipe his boxers. She only held them tighter.

"_Lois... You promised! "_

"_I will keep my promise. When you admit you like mean Lois_."

"_No"_ . He mentally rolled his eyes when it dawned on him that he didn't need the boxers she was withholding from him. "_You don't keep your promise and I won't cook you your favourite breakfast."_

Lois narrowed her eyes, "_fiiine."_ she drawled out slowly, glancing at his underwear drawer before sprinting at it with her own version of super speed. "_You can cook me breakfast... but no clothes."_

"_No clothes?"_

"_You heard me! No clothes, Clark Kent. In the buff, cooking in my kitchen."_

"_Our kitchen."_

Lois coughed, "_For all intents and purposes its mine for this discussion. And you will be naked... and I'll get to sleep a little longer with thoughts of you doing so."_ The grin that spread across her face made him blush. "_If only you could sweat from slaving over a stove, it would be even better."_

"_Lois... "_ He fought and lost against the smile teasing at his lips, "_Okay, but I want two more hours out of you, hours of actual sleep, not you lying in bed day dreaming."_

Saluting, Lois continued to guard his drawer, "_Aye... now go! Get! Shower and cook for me."_

Clark paused at the bedroom door, not entirely sure he could trust her but realizing he was going to have too. The woman was a handful.

Lois made a shooing motion at him... " _Chop chop Smallville... oh and turn slowly and walk."_

Raising a brow, Clark did as she asked, heading out of the bedroom. He heard her whisper with awe, "_Now that's the money shot... my piece of..."_

"_Lois bed! "_

"_I am!"_ She lied, crawling quickly into the bed as his gorgeous rear end disappeared into the bathroom, "_...and don't pretend you don't like me admiring. You did know you blush on those cheeks as well, right?"_

And he did again.

She had taken over the bed again. Sprawled across the bed with hair, legs and arms in all directions. Light snoring filled the room and made him happy. She was sleeping as she should be. For someone who actually needed sleep to fuel her, it amazed him how much she could avoid getting the necessary amount. Clark had a feeling that if she didn't need as much, like he did, she'd still be avoiding the few hours a day that was required.

Clark had showered and by the time he finished she had begun to doze. It hadn't been easy he knew. He had purposely taken his time allowing for her to get passed all her mental blocks that prevented her from falling asleep.

Lois Lane fought sleep and fought to get it with equal ferocity. He had to laugh at one point when he had heard her muttering that sheep counting was as useless as a blind copy boy .

Her need for rest eventually won out and he had padded out to the kitchen nude as instructed. Pulling out the items he needed to treat her to a Clark Kent breakfast. One that she swore out did even his mothers. Somehow he doubted that but was hardly going to quarrel it either.

At least the hero duties had demanded attention before he had actually begun to cook. With a sigh he had slipped into the suit and was away.

There was one thing that could be counted on. There was rarely if ever just one incident, accident or crime that needed his attention at any one time. They came in groups. It took control to go from one thing to another and continue to have the Superman patience and demeanour he always did. Only this time, as he had discussed with Lois, he did not stay to talk or be photographed long. Even in the very early hours people tended to be ready for him.

Especially now as they were excited by his return, but he took care of things, spoke comforting words and was off quicker than usual, since Superman couldn't be seen to be ill. Only Clark Kent, and while he was better, he wasn't at his best yet. Any real good close ups or face to face meetings and people would catch that Superman looked under the weather.

Kryptonite radiation overdose tended to have that affect, unfortunately.

Clark felt normal other than being a little more tired than usual, but he had found fading bruises when showering, and noted the slight circles under his own eyes. Helpful for Lois' plan to get Clark Kent cleared, not so much for Superman. And they could not be seen as the same. The right idea in a perceptive mind and they would have trouble, that not even the magic of Zatanna could avoid.

The clock on her nightstand said 7:29 which meant that she was well into her first full hour of agreed sleep. Clark watched her for a few more minutes, the steady rise and fall of her chest and when he closed his eyes and tuned out the rest of the world he could feel her heart beat pulse through him. Nothing else existed but her.

Eventually turning away, Clark once again began prepping and cooking. Naked of course, like requested.

Lois stirred a while later to the most arousing smells. Her stomach growled fiercely and the pleasant dream of white sand and a toned, hard, naked body lying next to her, dissipated.

Groaning, she rubbed her hand lazily along his side of the bed, registering a moment later that if she was smelling breakfast he would have to be the one cooking it, and not in bed with her. Opening her eyes, Lois lifted herself up and peaked at the clock. Not quite two hours, maybe. She wasn't sure when she had exactly fallen asleep.

Oh well, Smallville would just have to accept what she had managed. Besides how was she supposed to ignore the idea of her husband in his birthday suit cooking her breakfast?

As if.

Rolling softly off the bed, she tiptoed to the slightly cracked door. From where it was positioned in the apartment she could make out part of the kitchen. And she was rewarded after a second with one of her favourite sights, his bare tush.

The lip bite that resulted from the sight grew into a full on ogle, made worse when he turned for a moment. Lois barely stopped the moan that escaped her and quickly stepped back, hoping he hadn't caught her. Not that she had much of a chance with his super hearing. But considering he had the TV on low and seemed completely caught up in his task there was a good chance.

Yeah, right! The man kept an ear on her almost 24/7. Who was she kidding? Sure enough, his deep voice called out from the kitchen. "_You can get up now, if you want."_

Shaking her head, Lois opened the door fully and leaned against the frame watching him, without shame.

"_I am so glad to have your permission."_

He turned and gave her a grin before returning his attention back to the omelette he had just started.

Lois continued her ogling session for another minute, fully aware that he was giving her the show she wanted. Finding reasons to stretch or turn. Giggling, she shook her head before heading back into the bedroom for her robe and slippers. As she did she caught sight of his tie rack, and what Clark would describe as her deviant grin spread across her face.

He had just finished his omelette and was about to start hers when he felt the familiar touch of hands on his butt, giving a quick squeeze before sliding up his back.

"_Hello beautiful"_ He turned his head slowly. The smirk she wore made him pause. "_What are you up to?"_Clark asked cautiously, hand reaching for the mixing bowl. Not knowing what to expect.

"_Nothing, can't I just enjoy you?" _Her sweet tone was the biggest indicator that she was definitely up to something. Her hand intercepted his, sliding into his own and turning him around.

Smiling down at her, he continued to try and discern what she was up to, her beautiful hazel eyes glistened with lust and merriment. "_Of course...though Lois, you were doing that before without having to invade personal space."_

"_You like it when I invade your personal space. Junior can attest to this."_

He blushed despite himself. Clark noticed her hand was behind her back, he moved to try and see, but she cut him off by pulling him down till his lips crashed into hers.

It was very obvious she wanted what was in her hand to remain a mystery till she was ready to reveal. This kiss was design to completely distract him. It worked. Clark became so lost in the way her tongue teased and played against his own he forgot where he was.

Lois wasn't much better. His hands had swept her up into his arms, cupping her backside, pressing her firmly into him, she had slid hers around his neck, gripping his hair. They stumbled back a little when kissing wasn't enough and a need to feel more took over.

He sat her down on the small bit of counter not completely covered with breakfast preparation. Letting his hands roam into her robe and under her tank top. It took a second to register what she had been doing around his neck when he pulled away from kissing her.

It was her favourite of his ties, now hanging around his neck. He lifted it up and looked into her face leaning close. "_What's this?"_

The smirk, she had worn to begin with, reappeared. "_That's a tie Smallville"_

"_I can see that Lois. Why is it around my neck? I thought you wanted me clothes free?"_

"_I did, but do you realize how hot it is to see you walking around in just a tie?" _She finished putting it in a knot. Straightening it and running her hand down his chest.

Giving a light chuckle, Clark shook his head and captured her lips again. Lois gripped the tie keeping him close. He lifted a hand and put it in her hair, tangling around his fingers, cupping her head. Pulling back, he smiled before kissing her on the end of her nose, then each eye, along the side of her face before moving to her neck.

Moaning, Lois ran her hands down his side, teasing the sensitive flesh at his waist. When her hands moved further down and in, Clark gasped and pushed her robe down off her shoulders, eliciting a gasp from her in return.

They smiled at each other before continuing. Clark lifting her up, slipping her robe completely off. Lois nipped at his neck, digging her nails deep into his back, dragging them down.

"_Oh, Smallville..." _She moaned breathlessly.

Lips recaptured, he pulled at her bottom one, sucked and teased. His fingers played with the hem of her lacy boy shorts. Unable to stop the groans and growls her hands were arousing out of him.

His hand, as he slide it under her, felt suddenly greasy.

Clark frowned into their kiss and pulled back. Eyes still closed, it took Lois a second to catch up. When she opened her eyes she followed his down to where she was sitting on the counter.

"_I think I sat you down in the butter." _The disappointment in his voice echoed hers, but then she had to laugh.

"_I uh..."_ She shifted and realized that it was true. She could now feel it pressed through her underwear and on to her skin."_Oh that's..."_

"_I'm sorry..." _He wore the big puppy dog eyes now. Lois shook her head failing not to smile.

"_It's fine... I think I'll let you finish cooking while I'll get changed."_

He nodded and began backing up. She pulled at his tie again, whispering against his lips. "_We'll finish this after breakfast?"_

Kissing her Clark, answered "_If you are a good girl and eat it all up."_

Rolling her eyes, as Clark lifted her gently by the waist and placed her down, Lois shook her head, "_Gee...I don't know if I can handle that. Eat all of a Clark Kent breakfast. You might have make little airplane noises and tell me to open wide." _She ended the last sentence with a brow waggle, knowing that just implied what she didn't mean, and laughed at the look on his face as she zipped off to the bathroom.

When she came back out a few minutes later in his jersey, the table was set with pancakes, sausage, bacon and a pitcher of orange juice along with a single rose.

She took a seat and watched him finish her omelette and bring it over. Putting her plate down he kissed the top of her head and took his seat. Lois couldn't keep her eyes off the way he looked as he sat down just in the tie...

"_Where's your glasses?"_

"_What?"_

Lois swallowed down a bite of the most gorgeous omelette. The look of ecstasy on her face made Clark flush. After a moment she finally answered. "_I was hoping you'd wear them."_

Clark raised a brow, "_Glasses and a tie only?"_

"_Yes"_

"_How much longer do I have to be 'dressed' this way...?"_

Lois picked up a piece of bacon. "_Oh, I don't know, when I decide to release you... so glasses?"_

Giving a slight shake of the head, Clark was suddenly there with glasses on. The only sign he had moved was the brief whooshing sound and her hair flying up. Giving him an appraising look she smiled appreciatively.

"_That is better..."_

Clark looked her over while taking a bit of his food. "_Don't you think you should even it up?"_

"_No..."_

"_Lois"_!

"_Clark..."_

"_Take it off."_

"_You know if I do we'll never finish this breakfast."_

"_I can if you can..."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

Clark just grinned and folded his arms staring at her.

Lois put down her fork, "_Oh...alright." _Not that she was really bothered. It actually became quite clear to Clark that she hadn't planned wearing it long anyway, slipping it off all she had on was a pair of panties.

Giving a smirk, Clark nodded slightly before turning to his own plate. The challenge was on. With very little clothes on between them, and the very tempting way they ate their food, it really was a struggle.

Just when Clark was sure he couldn't take it anymore, with the way she was looking at him, how inviting her beautiful body was. Lois suddenly was up and sitting in his lap sparing him from having to grab her.

ღ

"_That was a first... You'd have thought we would have done that before..."_

"_Mmmm, we did at the farm."_

"_The counter isn't the same as the table set with breakfast; I don't recall how we got to the floor." _They had been on the table at one point she was sure of it.

"_You have egg in your hair..."_

Lois shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Returning her gaze to his face, she took another deep breath as she ran her hand over his chest as they lay tangled together on their sides.

Smirking, Clark pulled her closer and turned them so she was now sitting in his lap. Lois let out a moan at the way their bodies made contact and was rewarded with a deep kiss.

"_Mmmm…"_

"_You're still breathing heavy..."_

"_That's your fault!" _Lois gasped as he kissed her neck at the pulse point.

"_You make me sweat" _He murmured as he continued kissing.

"_Correction, that's my sweat all over you."_

"_It's ours..."_

"_I think..."_ Lois leaned her forward head against his when he pulled up from her neck. "_We should include sweating in debt repayment."_

"_Only if heavy breathing can be added as well."_

"_That wouldn't be fair would it?... mister krypto lungs."_

"_And sweating would be?"_

Lois bit her lip, twirling her fingers through the damp curls at the back of his neck. He was right; she was capable of making him sweat.

"_Fine, we can let it pass... but you owe me again."_

Resting his hands on her waist, he squeezed gently. "_No... I wasn't the one who moaned out my name at least three times."_

"_Name moaning does not trump heat vision...or in this case preheat vision."_They both looked up at the ceiling and then around to make sure there was no scorch marks. The farm was one thing the apartment another. There was a mutual sigh of relief before they went back to the conversation at hand.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her, she had him on preheat vision. About to admit defeat another thought occurred to him,"_Wait... Lois, you cheated!"_

"_No, I didn't..."_

"_Yes, you did! Rule number four! Which was your rule... you know very well..."_

Lois placed her mouth over his, shutting him up with a long sensual kiss, that quickly grew heated. The temptation to go for another round was heavy for them both but neither had completely forgotten the busy day ahead.

Pulling reluctantly back , Lois smiled at Clark's glazed over eyes. He was so hard to resist, she kissed him again and moaned when he sucked her bottom lip. "_Clark...we can't"_

"_I know..." _he had now moved back to her neck again.

"_We can continue this later..."_

"_I'm going to hold you to that."_

"_Turn your head..."_

Clark pulled away confused, "_Why?"_

Taking his face softly in her hands Lois prodded for him to move his head, he yielded. Unsure as to why she wanted this.

He involuntarily shuddered when he felt her tongue slowly lick up the side of his face. "_Loois!"_

"_You had syrup on you..." _she gave a breathy giggle.

"_I think I have it in many places."_

"_I'm sure you do, we are after all wearing the remainder of breakfast. You're just going to have to take a shower now aren't you!"_

She almost died with laughter at the pout he gave.

"_A shower, I prefer the other method." _He gave his best puppy dog mixed with sexy eyes. Lois had to clear her throat and keep control.

Damn him. She was losing.

"_Smallville... we really should clean up."_

Clark brought a hand to the side of her face, tangling his fingers in her hair, kissing her lips gently. "_I can do it in seconds. You owe me..."_

The huskiness in his voice got to her more than his reasoning. "_I do not..." _she responded returning the kiss.

"_You so do..."_

"_Make me pay up than..."_

At her dare Clark growled, Lois squealed as she suddenly found herself laying on the floor again. She had no time to protest or antagonize him further before he began taking his payment. Hands everywhere, mouth over hers.

A ringing sound wouldn't have been enough to ruin the moment but the cell phone, that had found its way on to the floor with them, vibrated as well. Lois could feel it against her side.

Pushing Clark back, who's hands were now in search of it, Lois turned and snatched at it before he did. Knowing in this mood he'd probably toss it to the moon rather than answer it.

"_It's Chloe."_

"_I don't care..."_

"_Clark!"_

He sighed and rolled off her. Grimacing, as he felt more egg and what was probably a sausage pressed into his back. "_You still owe me."_

"_That is debatable Smallville..."_ She leaned down and stole a kiss before attempting to stand. Giving a sly wink she added, "_Tonight though, we can continue this disagreement."_

"_We better..."_

"_We will."_Lois turned to look for the jersey and frowned at the state of it.

"_Hey Chloe, I'm gonna need a bit longer before I'm ready."_ She looked down at her naked husband sprawled on the messy floor. He really was hot no matter what the circumstances. "_Yes, that's fine. See you in about an hour and half. Love you too!"_

Clark was watching her, still unmoved from his spot. "_An hour gives us plenty of time."_

Lois shook her head, "_Kent... you have Superman duties, I have to clear Clark Kent. And there is this messy floor you still have yet to clean up. Chop chop!" _She turned to head for the shower and found herself walking straight into said Clark Kent.

"_You take too long and I'll join you."_

"_I'll just have to be quick then."_

Clark looked hurt, "_If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me!"_

Smiling, Lois touched a hand to his face, the other playing with his tie that was still around his neck, "_Oh I want you... just later, rather than now when we're bound to get interrupted, again."_

He put his arms around her, planning on stealing a kiss when Lois pulled a disgusted face. "_Oh gawd...egg between my toes. "_

"_I'll clean up"_Clark's laughter rang around her, as she hobbled to the bathroom, hearing his familiar whoosh.

ღ

_(this first scene below is self edited at the moment, will be replaced once it comes back from my beta.)_

Even before they had become separated for days, parting had always been difficult. Having 24/7 together for the last few days was not enough, it never could be, not that it was an option.

With recent events, however, it was that much harder to pull away. It felt like the very early days of their marriage, kissing him and watching him fly off from the balcony. Missing him before he had left, longing for him. Hoping the world would be at peace and he'd be safe.

Invulnerability didn't mean invincible. It didn't mean that the unseen couldn't hurt him, that there wouldn't be a green kryptonite deposit or experiment to catch him by surprise. Nothing could be taken for granted. This thought was always in her mind.

Lois was proud of him. His heart was always out there for everyone, ready to do what was right to protect them: be their hope. He did it with no agenda, no ego. If anything, she sometimes had to be that ego for him. Clark may have found a peace with who he was and his destiny, but like anyone, he needed someone to tell him he did good. Remind him when the pressures got to much that was okay to just be Clark Kent.

Lois had no illusions that being his wife would be easy. In fact, she expected it to be full of difficulties and heartache. There were days where the burden was especially heavy for him and it was her place to help him carry it. It hurt to see him hurt, yet Lois knew there was no other place she wanted to ever be but at his side. Yes, there had been a time when she had thought herself another burden, something that would slow him down or prevent him from reaching his full potential. But she had been told, informed and reminded that she was what he needed. Doctor Fate, Carter Hall, Mera, Martha, Chloe and ultimately in Clark's vows. All reaffirming that her need to be needed wasn't a wasted dream. Clark needed her. Superman needed her.

Since that time, the day they exchanged vows, Lois hadn't looked wasn't a moment where the feeling of being needed went unanswered. She saw it in his eyes. It wasn't the kind of neediness that could send one running for the hills but the sort that said that everything she was was perfect for him.

It was love. It was that love that made the heartache, troubles and life threatening moments worth every ounce of her effort. Carter was right. She had the strength to carry the burdens that came with this great love.

It was great love as far as Lois was concerned. She didn't need recognition to feel it. The world may never know that Superman had a wife, that he had someone by his side. Validation from the world had no value to her, she got all she needed in his eyes. The way he would come into the room and his eyes would always seek hers, no matter where they were or what the circumstances. Happy or sad, tears or laughter. Their eyes would meet and she would drown again.

Growing up, love had felt like something others had, like some how she had missed out on the right to have someone love her like she was theonly girl in the world. She had seen signs that kind of love existed. Even with her parents she had, then there had been the Kents, and Clark mooning over Lana. Reminders, painful ones that she wasn't allowed in on that. Yes, she had family, but Lois lane did not have a home, nor was she the object of someones fantasy.

Itwas typical of Clark to turn all that on its head all the while he was still trapped in the pull of another girl. His home became her home, his family her own, his friendship became a prize she was loathe to give up even when she wouldn't admit to it. It took her by surprise when she realized that he meant more to her then that and the falling for him had never stopped. Again and again he stole her heart. She wasn't ever going to get it back.

How deep could love go? It was a question she hoped was never answered.

With a deep breath and several long minutes of standing on the balcony, Lois moved back into their apartment. Lost in thoughts of what she would do to bring back both sides of her husband, when the door buzzed,

Chloe wasn't due for another half hour.

Peaking through the peep hole in the door, she frowned at the smartly dressed woman on the other side.

Lois opened the door a little, the chain bolt still in place. Not in the mood to deal with something new at the moment, her hands were already full.

The light brunette on the other side gave her a once over just as Lois was doing the same. "_Mrs. Kent?" _She asked in a professional but friendly manner.

Definitely not P.D and not from Metropolis either Lois thought, not with the pleasantness in her manner while still keeping a formal air. Metropolian's weren't exactly known for doing both at the same time, and cops, well lately Lois wasn't impressed with their manners either. No matter where they were from.

"_Lane-Kent, actually. " _It was a statement but with the unspoken question of what are you doing here? What is it you want? Lois didn'tcare that she wasn't exactly being friendly.

"_My apologizes, Mrs. Lane-Kent. I was hoping to talk with you. I'm Special Agent Dianna Lassiter .."_ She flashed a badge, Lois barely had a chance to look at it before the woman tucked it back into her jacket and continued, " _Could I come in? I promise I wont take up to much of your time."_

There was a definite feeling that this was one of those times where if she closed the door and ignored whatever it was this woman was bringing with her she'd be missing out on something important. Yet at the sametime whatever it was, whatever importance it might have may only lead to more trouble. A no win situation.

Sighing, she made up her mind, never one to back down from a challenge. "_Can I have you're badge number first?" _Lois said with a tight smile.

"_Of course" _Agent Lassiter seemed unfazed and gave her the number without hesitation.

"_Thank you.. one moment" _Lois took a quick photo of the woman with her cell before closing the door . Not caring what the woman thought, she sent the badge number and the photo directly to watchtower with a question of validation. Just cause she was married to Superman and had seen a badge didn't make her stupid. Especially after the story her and Clark had covered the year before on a serial killer who had used a badge to get close to his victims.

About two minutes later, she got back a confirmation that Agent Lassiter was legit, FBI apparently.

Lois glanced around the apartment to make sure there was no sign of Clark and then unbolted the door, opening it all the way. _"Sorry for the wait, I had to be sure you were who you said you were. "_ Lois took a step back allowing the woman to come fully into her apartment.

Despite the fact she could see no obvious signs of Clark's recent presence she felt a sense of nervousness.

"_I understand completely. I read the story you wrote last year, I haveto say I was truly impressed."_

Lois nodded for the woman to take a seat at the table. _"Thank you! " _she responded sincerely before adding, "_That's not why you're here. I don't imagine the FBI dropping by just to tell me they like my articles. If anything I'd be expected to be told to be quiet rather then encouraged. "_

"_I'm not just anyone and why I came here has even less to do with your articles then my personal admiration of your work." _Lassiter countered.

Lois leaned against the counter, a hand on her hip as she looked the woman over. "_I imagine you did some research on me. If so you'd know that whatever angle you're working won't be helped by flattery. "_

Lassiter nodded, "_There is no angle. Nor is this an interrogation, I only wish to talk to you. Here me out and then I'll be out of your hair. "_

The only reason Lois was giving her anymore of her time was the air of sincerity the woman was giving off. Whether it was truth or lie her curiosity was peaked. What would an FBI agent have to say to her? What could be so important?

"_Fine." _Lois pressed her lips, "_You've got twenty minutes."_

"_That's all I need"_

"_Would you like some coffee?"_

"_Yes, please." _Lassiter specified her coffee preferences before throwing out the reason she was there. " _Truth is Mrs Lane-Kent. I can help clear your husbands name."_

Lois turned from pouring the coffee to look at her once again, incredulously " _Clear his name?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Forgive me if I am skeptical, but this.."_ Lois waved a hand in the air, "_Is a little left field for me. Last thing I expected from someone like you is an offer of help."_

"_I'm not one of the detectives on the case. I have my reasons for wanting to help, one of them being I do believe he is innocent."_

It went quiet as Lois stared at her for a moment before turning to finish the coffee. For once she didn't notice the silence, to lost in her thoughts to care. This whole conversation was completely disconcerting. She'd rather be yelling at the Metropolis P.D then deal with a sudden and unexpected wild card.

Sitting at the table, Agent Lassiter watched Lois make the coffee and bring it over. Despite the fading bruises and signs of physical trauma, Lassiter could tell she was strong. Whatever was bothering her had to do with the state of Clark, not because she was afraid of him, but for him.

Lois sat, unsure if she trusted the other woman's claims that she could help her clear Clark's name. She had been prepared for a fight and now suddenly a miracle was being offered. It seemed unreal or like it had a huge price tag possibly attached to it.

"_So.. " _Lois began holding her coffee trying not to seem overly hostile, failing though by narrowing her eyes.

Lassiter wasn't surprised or particularly offended. "_It's Dianna, and Lois.." _Testing the waters with her first name. " _I am here to help."_

"_Why? The Detectives and D.A were so convinced he hurt me despite everything I said. And now, because of it, Clark is who knows where! He could be sick or.." _Closing her eyes against the flashes of her dream, of him in her arms. Despite the twisting of truth involved the feelings were real.

Dianna took a sip of her coffee and nodded appreciatively at it before giving Lois a long look and carefully forming her next words, it was clear Lois was upset. "_Lois..I deal with special cases. For years, even before the notice able emergence of Superheroes ,there were times when things couldn't be explained whether it was an __horrific incident or a miraculous save. Our department mostly took witness statements and investigated as much as we could. Hoping some day to fill in the answers. " _She sat back, remembering the early days.

Lois waited listening, wondering where this was going.

Lassiter continued while nursing her drink. "_Back then we weren't taken to seriously. Then the Green Arrow appeared, the Blur as well as a few other hero's localized to bigger cities.' " _Lois didn't miss the way she said the word hero or how she never called them vigilantes. There was a warmth to her words.

"_Did you get your answers?"_

"_Yes, though it didn't matter for a while, we were shut down. The VRA saw us as supporters rather then just investigators. And I guess they were right, like you Lois, we did feel that many deserved our respect. There were some that didn't but that was part of the overall picture. Extraordinary people were out there, some for good and some for not. When VRA was shut down it took a while but we were put back in action, this time to not just investigate but to help hero's like Superman within the law. "_

Lois frowned, confused. "_Why have we never heard of you? And why are you coming to me?"_

"_Most of what we do is behind the scenes, which is how we prefer it. And I am here Lois because I believe you. I want to help"_

"_Clark isn't a Superhero." _Lois found it hard to get those words out.

Dianna gave her a knowing smile, "_Maybe not, but I am right to assume that what you experienced ties to Superman? and that makes Clark a victim in this."_

Lois fought the urge to swallow. There was something in the other woman's eyes that made her feel like there was so much not being said. Did she know Clark and Superman were the same? Was she completely genuine? And if so..could she really help?

"_What makes you think any of this ties to Superman.."_

"_He flew straight into an airport looking directly for you. Not to mention his brief statements on what occurred over the skies of Metropolis. While there is nothing directly linking what happened to you to those statements, its not a long stretch to see that both events tie into each other."_

When Lois didn't dispute her Dianna continued, "_I had a good look at the medical report. Your chest wound matched the description of a number of victims found __around Metropolis and those of the penitentiary. One could argue that Clark Kent was on the lose, but that doesn't explain the prison nor the survivors descriptions of a creature that matched the one of the Great Storm. "_

Lois gave a rueful smile and took a deep breath, "_If only the detectives on my case were as perceptive as you. Clark would be here."_

Dianna nodded, "_Unfortunately and in fairness to them, they don't have the luxury of my experience. I can have this case transferred to my department and I can get this cleared up."_

Lois frowned and leaned forward, "_If you can do that then why haven't you?"_

"_Its not that simple or straight forward. The process though will work faster and easier if you are part of it. Which is why I am here.. You have a reputation Lois and for good reason. That alone could be a hindrance if we got off on the wrong footing. If you suddenly found out that a third party was handling this situation you would be doing everything you can to find out why, even if it meant throwing wrenches into the works. While ultimately that wouldn't matter, the safety and expedient return of your husband is importance to us, we'd rather this is done right. "_

Lois eyed her for a moment, "_What exactly is it you want from me?" _Tone heavy with the implication that she wasn't exactly on board.

"_For you to trust me and tell me exactly what happened to you." _There was so much unspoken in the way she said it that Lois knew she meant as far as Superman's involvement too.

Before Lois had a chance to respond, Lassiter stood and slipped a card across the table. "_Think about it! The sooner you contact me and we talk the sooner we can clear him, and find him so he can come home."_

~ A short time later ~

Dianna stepped into the plain everyday office on the 7th floor of a non-descriptive building in the heart of downtown Metropolis, wondering as she often did, why her partner refused to leave since they had arrived the day after the Great Storm.

Before she had a chance to inform him on the one on one with Lois Lane-Kent, he asked, "_Is she as tough as they say?"_

Observing him, as he looked out the window, she was unable to stop the slight smile forming at her lips. "_Her reputation doesn't do her justice."_ He turned to look at her nodding in approval. Dianna continued, "_Head strong, blunt...perceptive to say the least."_

Taking a seat behind one of the small desks set up in the spare room, her partner nodded again. "_Fits the reporter mentality… does she love him?"_ He asked. The look in his eyes told her he needed reassurance, so she gave him the truth as she saw it. "_Fiercely and very protective, her behaviour did not fit Hernandez report. She's not a victim, far from it."_

"_Good. Do you think she will accept the offer?"_

Dianna pulled a chair over and sat. "_Honestly, I don't know. I have a feeling she is going to be looking to find everything on me and our department, before she'll even consider it. But I think there's a chance."_

"_I hope so, for both their sakes. I have no doubt she could pull it off on her own but it would be far quicker with us."_

"_So, are you going to tell me?"_ She leaned forward on to the edge of his desk. "_Come on... how do the Kent's tie in with Superman? And don't give me that line about Lane's articles. I know all that…no run around Peter."_

He shook his head, "_No… not yet. Look I will tell you when its time but I need to see the Kent's first."_

"_Then why didn't you come today?" _She asked.

"_Because Clark Kent isn't home yet."_

Dianna gave Peter a suspicious glare. It irked her that he was keeping something from her. It was more than the connection between the Kent's and Superman, somehow Peter himself had one. But he guarded it like nothing else, as if it would become life or death if he spoke about it.

It would be a lie to say it didn't hurt her a little, especially considering how much of their life they did share together.

"_Fine!"_ She suddenly stood up, "_I'm going out for coffee, want some?"_

"_Yeah, my usual thanks."_

When she left it was the same as before. Peter came to stand by the window, looking at the sky and watching the streets. The flash of red and blue that streaked across the sky left Peter with an odd mix of feelings, the time to resolve them was coming soon.

~ ღ/ ღ~

* * *

A**/N: **Originally there was a lot more i was going to post for this chapter. But it was just getting to be to long (37 pages total) and several scenes weren't finished. So I figured this was the best place I could split the chapter up at. So the cliffie i originally had has been moved to chapter 14 and chapter 14 (that is a special one) is now 15. Lol.. Hopefully I will have Chapter 14 up in the next week or two as it is very close to being done. BTW this does mean the sexy elevator scene i promised certain peeps would be coming ..its in the next chapter..sorry :/

Despite the lack of epic ending hope this is enjoyed.

As usual feedback is cookies..please feed me!


End file.
